Un Paseo por la Realidad
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Por culpa de Jakotsu y un descuido de Naraku, Inuyasha y compañía pasan a otro plano existencial, cayendo en el peor lugar: México. No conforme con eso, las únicas capaces de ayudarlos a regresar, son dos simples y torpes chicas fanáticas de la serie.
1. Y llegó el caos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Y agregando de una vez. La autoria original del fanfic NO me pertenece. Fue escrito por una vieja amiga llamada Carolina Armendáriz. Yo sólo me encargué de reescribirlo debido a que tenía muchos errores de redacción.**

**Y antes de leer, una pequeña aclaración: "folie a deux" o "trastorno psicótico compartido", es un síndrome psiquiátrico muy poco común en el que un síntoma de psicosis, como una idea paranoica o delirante, se trasmite de un individuo a otro.**

**Y por cierto, mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y llegó el caos<strong>

Aquello empezó al salir de la universidad, en un viernes común y corriente. Aun ahora no sabía si todo eso se había tratado de un sueño muy loco, tanto, que podría hacerse pasar por pesadilla, o si había sido algo real. Su amiga de toda la vida tampoco podía responderle, porque estaba tal vez hasta más chocada que ella y, como solía dudar constantemente de su estabilidad mental –a pesar de que estudiaba psicología- ella siempre le advertía que no se confiase mucho de su juicio. De una manera u otra, si aquello se había tratado de un simple sueño, se había sentido y visto muy, pero muy y en demasía real, y en todo caso, la única explicación lógica que la chica que aspiraba a psicóloga encontraba posible y en términos que le proporcionaba su carrera, sólo podía llamar aquello como una especie de _folie a deux,_ un delirio que había compartido con su amiga.

Volviendo al principio, todo eso empezó al salir de la universidad, y afortunadamente, fue en fin de semana. Ambas chicas, Carolina y Agatha, amigas desde la primaria y con una amistad que se había extendido a lo largo de los años a pesar de haber cursado la secundaria y la preparatoria en distintas escuelas, se mantuvo intacta y finalmente se reforzó al entrar ambas a la misma universidad, aunque Carolina estuviera estudiando comunicación, a pesar de que más hubiese deseado estudiar medicina, y Agatha, psicología, profesión que nunca pensó en llegar a cursar ya que se le daban ciertos dotes artísticos como la pintura, y para sus padres –su padre un trabajador restaurantero y guitarrista de jazz y su madre una artesana del repujado y la pintura- el hecho de que su única hija estudiara una carrera "común y corriente" resultaba casi vergonzoso.

A lo largo de sus vidas, si bien estas no habían sido ningunas tragedias, habían sido un par de chicas bastante marginadas que se complementaban con sus gustos en común, un par de parias con personalidades y un sentido del humor bastante contrastante a pesar de ser amigas; Carolina con tendencia al infantilismo y bastante risueña, mientras que Agatha se inclinaba por el humor negro y el sarcasmo. Al verlas a simple vista también lucían diferentes, como dos polos opuestos; Carolina era ligeramente regordeta y bajita, de piel clara y sin demasiado gusto por llamar la atención; nunca sabía cómo cortarse el cabello y usualmente lo tenía hecho un pequeño caos, no solía maquillarse y aunque no era vanidosa poseía un extraño carisma y una risa contagiosa de la que carecía Agatha, quien era más reservada y su delgadez y altura solía intimidar a las personas. Era de tez olivácea y con un extravagante gusto por teñirse el cabello de todos colores. Tenía rasgos exóticos, aunque incómodos para la mayoría de las personas, y siempre ocultaba una nariz aguileña y unas eternas ojeras bajo sus lentes para la miopía. Eso sí, ninguna de las dos era especialmente amable fuera de su circulo cercano de amigos, y aquel mismo aislamiento las hacia aun más unidas.

La situación entre ambas durante los más de seis años que llevaban de conocerse no había cambiado casi nada. Agatha seguía tan asocial y misantropía como siempre, incapaz de lograr crear lazos afectivos lo suficientemente profundos con las demás personas, y cuando lo lograba, eran contadas, como Carolina. Agatha padecía de una especie de fobia social. En cuanto a Carolina, si bien era mucho más sociable con los demás, solía terminar peleada con sus amistades pues tenía la mala costumbre de cotillear e inmiscuirse en chismes, incluso inventarlos, cosa que Agatha, con sus conocimientos en psicología, sospechaba desde tiempo atrás que se trataba de un claro rasgo de mitomanía, pero no se lo tomaba personal y la toleraba, aunque hubo una que otra vez que pelearon por ello.

Por mucho que hubiesen cambiado, o lo poco que hubiesen cambiado gracias al tiempo y la relativa madurez de estar dejando atrás la adolescencia, ambas mantenían una especial repulsión hacia la gente en general, cosa por la cual les costaba ser calificadas de antisociales o bien, guiándonos con el lenguaje popular de los memes de Internet, eran consideradas un par chicas "_Forever Alone_", sobretodo Agatha, quien no tenía casi amigos y en su vida había tenido novio, mientras que Carolina sí tenía cierto gusto por visitar de vez en cuando a sus amigos y había tenido un par de novios, pero nada serio. Sus diferencias poco les importaban, y se podría decir que incluso lo disfrutaban, pero sin duda tenían un gusto en común que las había unido desde la secundaria: el anime y el manga, afición que Carolina mostraba sin reparos, pero que Agatha mantenía con más discreción.

Su vida normal transcurría con monótona rutina, aburrida y corriente como la de cualquiera, y aunque tenían salud y toda la vida por delante, aun no deseaban pensar en metas muy inalcanzables, sólo querían disfrutar en lo posible sus años de universidad y graduarse. Eran casi vecinas, y regresaban en lo posible juntas de la universidad, quejándose en su camino sobre la ropa, que inevitablemente resultaba incomoda bajo el abrasador sol desértico de la ciudad de Mexicali, buscando sombra entre los árboles, y mataban el tiempo que les costaba llegar a sus casas criticando o bien burlándose de los tarados que tenían por compañeros, o bien valido, también de uno que otro maestro, o discutiendo de cualquier otra cosa que hiciera más ameno el camino a casa.

Y como es bien sabido, Mexicali es una ciudad que se encuentra en medio de varias fallas, y una de las más famosas es la Falla de San Andrés, y es cosa bastante común la presencia esporádica de los sismos de considerable intensidad, a veces lo suficiente como para ser calificados de terremotos. No fue cosa de extrañarse que, en su camino a casa, ambas fueran sorprendidas por un temblor bastante intenso que las obligó a agarrarse de los portones y rejas de las casas, al tiempo que Carolina dejaba de proferir groserías a los cuatro vientos. Agatha, a pesar de no ser nativa de Mexicali, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a aquellos eventos naturales e incluso llegaba a disfrutar la descarga de adrenalina instantánea que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando sucedía un temblor. Por otro lado, Carolina, quien sí había nacido en Mexicali, nunca terminó de acostumbrarse a los temblores, y solía ponerse nerviosa cuando pasaba por uno, además, en su mente aun se encontraba muy presente el 4 de abril de dos años atrás, cuando un terremoto sacudió la ciudad y causó daños considerables que dejaron al lugar sin luz ni agua por un fin de semana entero, que también cuarteó el pavimento de las calles, derrumbó varios edificios y muchas casas.

Se encontraban a un par de cuadras de distancia de la casa de Agatha, la más cerca de las dos, así que ambas chicas se apresuraron a llegar, sobretodo Agatha, quien más que nada estaba preocupada por los estragos que pudo haber sufrido su hogar, que era una casa que, a juzgar por el feo mosaico escondido debajo de la alfombra, se trataba de una casa muy vieja construida en los años 50's, sin contar que le daba terror que alguna de sus muñecas de porcelana, parte de su colección, se hubiesen dañado… o peor aun, su computadora; no crean que realmente se preocupaba mucho por el ataque de asma que estaba apunto de sufrir su amiga, pues ya se había acostumbrado a sus teatrales crisis nerviosas.

—¿Y tus padres?— preguntó Carolina al encontrar la casa vacía, carente de la amable bienvenida que solía dar la madre de Agatha al ver llegar visitas.

—Fueron a San Diego, a ver a los primos de mí papá— contestó Agatha, hurgando en el refrigerador.

—¿Y no te llevaron?—

—Ay no, qué flojera. Me gusta San Diego pero la familia de mi papá es muy aburrida y pretenciosa. No te creas, a mi mamá no le daban muchas ganas de ir, pero vale la pena pasear por San Diego— dijo, cerrando de golpe la nevera —De todas formas me hubiera gustado ir, pero tengo clases—

—Y yo tengo hambre— exclamó Carolina, mientras escuchaba y sentía como unos muy indiscretos gruñidos le carcomían el estomago.

—Mala suerte, porque no hay nada de nada. Me ha dado flojera ir de compras— contestó Agatha con expresión aburrida.

Aquello tenía una solución, y no precisamente se trataba de ir al supermercado a comprar lo necesario, porque el hambre apremiaba y no se les antojaba tampoco una comida consistente y sana, por lo tanto terminaron yendo a la tienda de la esquina a comprar comida; más específicamente, papas fritas, panes dulces, té Arizona de sandía y kiwi y unas infaltables paletas de limón para disipar el calor veraniego –más unos cigarros para la chimenea que Agatha tenía por garganta-. Fue en ese rápido viaje en busca de alimentos atiborrados de calorías por lo cual empezó aquel acontecimiento que hasta ahora ninguna de las dos sabe cómo explicar de una manera más o menos lógica. Al menos Carolina hubiese deseado nunca haber ido a la tienda en busca de comida chatarra, porque Agatha se lo pasó en grande.

Al llegar a la tienda y encontrarse con el empleado de turno con mala cara, que no daba ni las buenas tardes (aunque esta vez parecía tener plantado en el rostro una cara de sorpresa, sin razón aparente), las chicas no perdieron tiempo en buscar lo deseado, cuando de pronto y sin decir "agua va", un vaso de sopa Maruchan, el ramen instantáneo más consumido en México, voló por los aires, golpeando a Carolina directamente en un ojo y derramando su espeso contenido en el suelo.

La impulsiva reacción de enojo que caracterizaba a Carolina no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Quién chingados me aventó eso?! ¡¿Quién demonios fue?!— exclamó enérgica mientras se restregaba el ojo golpeado, haciendo el ridículo en plena tienda. Agatha, quien ya estaba acostumbraba a las rabietas de Carolina, se limitó a suspirar con resignación, esperando que el video de seguridad no llegara a Youtube, o sino, no terminarían con las bromas escolares… sin embargo, cuando ambas vieron quién había arrojado la sopa de vaso, tanto Carolina, quien detuvo su rabieta, y Agatha, se quedaron heladas, boquiabiertas y con los ojos apunto de salirse de sus cuencas por abrirlos tanto.

Ahí mismo, frente a ellas, se encontraba el mismísimo Inuyasha, y no sólo eso, también lo acompañaba Sesshoumaru junto a su pequeña acompañante, Rin, y no conforme con eso, estaban también Kagome, Sango y Miroku.

La primera en reaccionar fue Agatha, quien entre la emoción y la confusión, no pudo evitar hablar a gritos.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Qué buen cosplay! ¡Son los mejores que he visto!— exclamó conmocionada, acercándose al grupo, quienes la miraban confusos, como si les estuvieran hablando en otro idioma.

—¿Son un grupo de cosplay? Porque si es así, mis respetos. ¡Déjenme tomarme una foto con ustedes!— dijo mientras sacaba su celular, pero se quedó a medio camino —Pero… ¿No creen que están muy lejos de la convención? Además, que yo sepa no había ninguna convención próxima, sino hasta Abril. ¿Había alguna convención, Carolina?— inquirió, dirigiéndose a su amiga, quien estaba roja del coraje y parecía apunto de estallar.

—¡Carajo, no me importa si había una maldita convención!— vociferó —¡Este loco acaba de dejarme ciega!— dijo, apuntando acusadora al chico aparentemente disfrazado de Inuyasha —¡¿Se puede saber con permiso de quién me avientas esa maldita sopa?!— reclamó histéricamente. A esta altura de los acontecimientos, el empleado de la tienda ya estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a la policía y en hacerlos callar por el desastre que estaban causando en la tienda, pero los tipos aquellos eran tan raros que incluso daban miedo y prácticamente estaba paralizado por semejante situación absurda que tenía en frente. _Esos malditos frikis_, pensó el joven.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se había quedado un poco paralizado por el _dulce _lenguaje de la chica, quien lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre (literalmente, al menos en uno de ellos), aunque la miraba más como si se tratase de una pobre loca. Carolina profirió un par de palabrotas más, lo bastante fuertes como para que Kagome le tapara los oídos a la pequeña Rin, mientras Sango y Miroku intercambiaban una mirada de profundo asombro susurrándose cosas al oído, y Agatha… bueno, Agatha estaba medio babeando el piso sólo de contemplar a Sesshoumaru, indiferente a la tragedia de su amiga.

Como era de esperarse y contando que Inuyasha tampoco se quedaba atrás con aquello del temperamento fuerte, el chico no tardó en responderle.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, humana loca?!— gritó el hibrido.

—¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Me pasa que tengo un ojo morado gracias a tu buena puntería, hibrido de segunda!—

—Este… disculpen…— susurró tímidamente Kagome.

—¡¿Qué quieres, sacerdotisa inútil?!— gritó Carolina groseramente.

—¡¿Cómo que sacerdotisa inútil?! ¡Inútil tú!— respondió la joven, ofendida. Si no hubiera estado tan indignada por semejante insulto, se habría dado cuenta de lo extraño que era el hecho de que una completa desconocida supiera que Inuyasha era un hibrido, y de que ella era una sacerdotisa novata.

—¡Tu abuela, loca!—

—¡La tuya!—

—¡Vete muy a la ching…!—

—Este… Caro, por Dios, tranquilízate mujer— pidió Agatha riendo nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a la chica, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Cuando quería podía montar enormes dramas —Respira… y exhala…— agregó, haciendo unos exagerados ademanes que Carolina imitó aunque con algo de dificultad. Le costó un rato tranquilizarse, frente a la mirada atónita de Inuyasha, quien desde hacia rato se había sentido excluido de la discusión, mientras Kagome esperaba pacientemente a ver qué más sucedía con esa chica.

Finalmente Carolina se tranquilizó y pidió una disculpa de buena gana, sabiéndose en falta.

—Está bien, lo siento… cuando me enojo me pongo histérica, así que lo siento— Kagome, sonriendo, y con la gentileza que la caracterizaba, aceptó la disculpa amablemente.

—Yo también lo siento, y descuida, Inuyasha también se pone histérico muy seguido—

—¡¿De qué hablas?!— exclamó enojado el aludido. Su reclamo vino acompañado de un gesto de fastidio contenido por parte de su compañera y las palabras mágicas: _¡Abajo!. _Inuyasha cayó, como siempre, de boca contra el suelo, en una pose por demás ridícula y a la vez graciosa.

—Gracias— dijo Carolina con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Kagome le devolvía el agradecimiento educadamente, aunque ambas chicas, Carolina y Agatha, a pesar de estarles siguiendo el juego, comenzaron a pensar que estos cosplayers se tomaban su papel muy enserio. Demasiado, tal vez; eran muy buenos actores. El "Abajo" salió increíblemente natural, incluso Agatha habría jurado ver por un segundo como el collar jalaba por si solo el cuello de Inuyasha hasta dejarlo en el piso; pero claro, eso era imposible.

—Pero… bueno, tenía que preguntar…— tartamudeó Carolina, esperando no resultar muy indiscreta, sobretodo después de la escenita que había armado —¿Ustedes no son cosplayers, verdad?— le susurró la joven a Kagome, quien a pesar de conocer el término, muy usado en su natal Japón, no entendió a qué venía semejante suposición. Según ella, dentro de lo que cabía y quitando el hecho de que era capaz de viajar 500 años al pasado, era una chica de secundaria completamente normal.

—No, ¿por?— preguntó la joven confundida. Carolina se quedó paralizada y con la boca abierta, al igual que Agatha, quien había escuchado la pequeña charla. Si ellos no eran cosplayers (y se veían demasiado reales como para serlo), entonces tenían que ser…

—A ver… entonces…— murmuró Agatha masajeándose la frente, tratando de entender el asunto, por absurdo que pudiera sonar —Entonces, ¿ustedes son realmente Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku; Sesshoumaru y Rin? ¿De verdad? ¿Los de verdad? ¡Ustedes sí que se toman su papel muy enserio!—

—Sí, claro, nosotros somos… nosotros, ¿Quiénes más podríamos ser? Pero… por cierto, ¿qué país es este? ¿Dónde estamos? Llevamos un buen rato perdidos y no identifico qué país es— contestó Kagome frente a la mirada de confusión de las dos jóvenes, para después fruncir el ceño con suspicacia —¡Un momento! ¿Cómo saben ustedes nuestros nombres?—

En ese momento Agatha y Carolina se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido una estupidez y una de las grandes. Si no se trataba de un grupo de cosplayers con la convención perdida… entonces de verdad tenían que ser… ¡no podía ser! Pensaron ambas chicas, que, aunque solían aislarse en su propio mundo, sabían muy bien separar la realidad de la fantasía, y aquello que estaban pensando y suponiendo era totalmente absurdo, sin contar que desafiaba toda ley física existente y carecía completamente de lógica, a menos que fuesen reales esas teoría que hablaban de posibles mundos paralelos, y aun así, era imposible que la ficción se mezclase de manera física con la realidad, ¿verdad? Si realmente eran quienes pensaban que eran… ¿Cómo les explicarían qué era un anime? Peor aun, ¿cómo les explicarían que ellos, de hecho, eran los personajes de una serie de anime, que eran parte de la imaginación de una dibujante japonesa, y que sólo eran ficción? Y además, si eran ellos, los de verdad, ¿cómo demonios habían llegado ahí, y por qué? ¡Aquello era demasiado loco! Carolina y Agatha aun se preguntaban si estos tipos sólo les estaban tomando el pelo o si realmente eran los chicos de Inuyasha. Al menos, a simple vista, parecían muy perdidos. Por alguna razón, las dos sintieron a los chicos muy sinceros.

Carolina, desesperada y pidiendo ayuda, volteó a ver a Agatha, pero su vista se desvió hacia algo detrás de ella. En un estante colgaba un pequeño adorno, propio de la cultura china para atraer la buena suerte, a un lado de una figura en miniatura de Buda, cosa bastante común por aquellas tierras, ya que había una enorme población de chinos asentados en Baja California… y como una especie de señal divina que indicaba una salvación milagrosa, a Carolina se le prendió el foco.

—Porque… porque— tartamudeó la joven —Porque… ¡somos psíquicas!— Agatha de inmediato volteó a verla con una cara que, sin palabras, lo decía todo: _¿De qué demonios hablas?_ Carolina abrió los ojos de manera descomunal para que su compañera captara la idea, ya que si no le seguía el juego, terminarían viéndose forzadas a explicarles que eran un anime, explicarles y decirles los pormenores y además, tendrían que soportar un sin fin de preguntas estúpidas… sin contar, claro, que tarde o temprano estos desafortunados chicos terminarían descubriendo cosas comprometedoras sobre ellos mismos, tales como los fanarts o los fanfics… y si se enteraban de la cantidad de yaoi que se escribía acerca de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru y Naraku, entre otras variantes… aquí ardería Troya y rodarían cabezas, muchas cabezas… incluidas las de las dos, porque ellas también escribían fanfics, y aunque no eran aficionadas a géneros como el yaoi o el lemmon, por lo menos la cabeza de Agatha corría un gravísimo riesgo de ser cortada de cuajo gracias a sus fanfics sobre Naraku y Kagura, mientras que Carolina corría el riesgo con sus historias que envolvían románticamente a Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Además de todo, aquello era una especie de prueba. Si realmente se creían el cuento, entonces lo más lógico (aunque la situación en si no lo fuera) tenían que ser los verdaderos personajes de Inuyasha.

Afortunadamente Agatha captó la idea justo a tiempo.

—¡Sí! ¡Somos psíquicas! Y tuvimos visiones de ustedes…— dijo, agregando intencionalmente un tono de misterio y enigma a sus palabras, para que se tragaran el cuento… y al parecer funcionó, porque no mostraron ningún gesto de ofensa o duda, como si realmente estuvieran acostumbrados a ver personas con poderes.

—¡Ja, por favor!— dijo alguien que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en completo silencio, contemplando a aquel par de locas —Estas dos humanas inmundas se hacen llamar psíquicas. No me lo creo— agregó Sesshoumaru con tono arrogante.

—¡Pues sí que lo somos!— afirmó Carolina.

—Claro… si es así, demuéstralo, humana. Cualquiera de la dos, si son tan poderosas como presumen serlo… díganme entonces, ¿cuál es mi debilidad? Si es que tengo alguna, claro esta— ambas se chicas se miraron, preguntándose si debían reírse con el nivel de simplicidad de la pregunta, porque la respuesta era más que obvia, al menos, para ellas dos, que eran acérrimas fanáticas de Inuyasha. De todas formas, si aquello era un juego, estaba resultando ser muy entretenido. Siempre es bueno salirse un poco de la rutina.

Carolina, con una sonrisa de superioridad que incluso competía con la de Sesshoumaru, contestó.

—¿Pues qué más iba a ser?— dijo —Obviamente, _es_ Rin— sobra decir que Sesshoumaru casi se va de espaldas cuando escuchó aquello, porque, a pesar de que desde hacia tiempo había aceptado –al menos consigo mismo- de que apreciaba a la niña, no esperaba ni por asomo que aquellas dos humanas lo supieran, y que encima de todo lo afirmaran con esa seguridad.

—¡Ja! ¡Y me llamas débil!— exclamó Inuyasha con tono burlón, sin fijarse, como era usual, en la viga en su ojo, porque de hecho él viajaba con un grupo conformado casi por completo de humanos. Por otro lado, Carolina no pudo evitar contenerse. Si algo detestaba, era que se burlaran de la gente en un momento vergonzoso. También tenía su corazoncito.

—Pues tu debilidad es Kagome, Kikyou y la palabra "Abajo"— exclamó Carolina, provocando que el hibrido dejara de burlarse y la mirase con un autentico odio, mientras Sesshoumaru se preparaba para atacar de lleno a su hermano después de atreverse a llamarlo débil, pero ocurrió algo que dejó a todo el mundo atónito, y que además, estaba por terminar de colmar la paciencia de Carolina, aunque Agatha estaba embelezada.

Y es que en ese instante, alguien entró a la tienda; nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Kanna.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Estoy soñando!— gritó Agatha, viéndose apoderada de un ferviente deseo de adoptar a la niña y hacerla pasar por su hermana menor. Si eso era un juego, ahora parecía estarse tornando en una especie de conspiración.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— atinó a decir Kagome, sorprendida. Kanna se volvió hacia ella con la misma mirada impasible de siempre.

—Naraku me envió por cigarros— contestó la pequeña albina.

—"_Genial, no sólo están en este mundo esta bola de idiotas, si son ellos realmente, sino que también Naraku esta aquí, y encima de todo, se envició con los cigarros._"— pensó Carolina sintiendo como su mermada paciencia comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente.

Agatha estaba con una cara que decía que aquello era lo más bello que le pudo pasar en la vida. Carolina supo que Agatha, si no se controlaba, no sería de mucha ayuda. Su amor por Naraku y su manada la volvía loca.

—Genial…— murmuró frustrada, observando la cara de orgasmo de su amiga.

—¡Vamos, Inuyasha! Tal vez podamos quitarle la Perla de Shikon a Naraku y volver al Sengoku— exclamó Kagome entusiasmada.

—¡Sí! Vamos, y vámonos antes de que esta humana loca se vuelva a poner histérica— dijo el hibrido a modo de burla.

—¡Loca tu abuela!— respondió la aludida.

—¡La tuya!— Agatha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada y suspiraron con resignación al ver que se aproximaba una nueva e infantil discusión, pero entonces el empleado de la tienda las distrajo, olvidándose por completo de la rara historia que se presentaba frente a él.

—¡Eh! ¡Niña! No me has pagado— dijo el muchacho al ver que la albina estaba por salir de la tienda con los cigarros. Curioso que estuviera más preocupado por el pago que por el hecho de que acababa de venderle cigarros a una menor de edad, sin contar que la tienda estaba llena de aparentes frikis fanáticos, pero bueno, los personajes de Inuyasha tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en México. Por otro lado, si quieren llamarlo así, el Karma golpeó al corrupto chico, porque Kanna simplemente se volvió hacia él y levantando su espejo, le arrancó el alma sin más.

El chico dio un último suspiro de vida cuando una especie de materia volátil y diáfana se desprendió de su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían blancos para después caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, detrás del mostrador. Aquel humo medio blanco y brillante voló hasta entrar dentro de la superficie del demoniaco espejo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es ilegal! ¡Eso es asesinato!... creo— reclamó Carolina contrariada al darse cuenta de que quitarle el alma a una persona, al menos en su mundo, era una forma muy novedosa de matar, pero nadie le hizo caso, y se calló, y claramente atónita, porque al ver la acción de Kanna, tanto ella como su amiga se dieron cuenta de que eso no era un juego, ni personas haciendo cosplay; acababan de presenciar el ataque real y a todo color de un autentico espíritu. Realmente eran los personajes de Inuyasha, en carne y hueso, en el _mundo real_. Kanna lo había comprobado.

Sin decir nada más y con el encargo y el trabajo terminado, Kanna desapareció. Sesshoumaru no perdió tiempo y fue a perseguirla, seguro de que si la seguía daría con Naraku, pero antes de eso se acercó a Carolina y con su tono de voz más terrorífico y autoritario le ordeno:

—Cuida a Rin—

—¡Ah, chinga! ¿Y por qué?— espetó Carolina frunciendo el ceño, aunque ligeramente nerviosa.

—Porque pareces conocer mucho sobre nosotros, y si eres una psíquica, significa que tienes el suficiente poder para cuidarla sin que le pase nada— contestó tajante.

—Ah, pues fíjate que no lo haré…— Carolina se cruzó de brazos —No hasta que me digas "por favor"— Sesshoumaru estaba con una cara de que la iba a matar en ese instante. ¿Cómo se atrevía una simple humana a exigirle un "por favor"? ¡Qué igualada!

—No voy a decir semejante cosa—

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a ver quién la cuida, porque Inuyasha y compañía ya se fueron detrás de Naraku, y esta chica a mi lado es pésima cuidando niños— dijo apuntando a Agatha, quien le dio la razón, y es que la chica detestaba a los niños. Sesshoumaru volteó hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más. El poderoso demonio miró a Carolina con los ojos inyectados en sangre, apretando los dientes y con un odio descomunal masculló.

—Maldita humana del demonio…— espetó hecho una furia —Cuidarías a Rin… por…— Sesshoumaru tuvo que hacer una mueca de asco y gruñir antes de atreverse a decir semejante cosa. Tenía prisa, y aquello sólo le estaba complicando las cosas —¿Por favor?— dijo finalmente, aun así difícil de entender, ya que su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada y las palabras salieron silbantes y filosas entre sus dientes.

—¿Ya ves? No es tan difícil— dijo Carolina sonriendo gentilmente y encogiéndose de hombros. Sesshoumaru no quiso ver más la horrenda cara de la humana que lo había obligado a decir por favor (afortunadamente no había nadie más ahí que lo hubiese visto hacerlo), y después de echarle una ultima mirada inquisitiva, se fue detrás de Naraku.

Rin, con una tierna sonrisa, se acercó a las dos jóvenes.

—Señoritas, ¿cómo se llaman?— inquirió la niña con una vocecilla infantil y terriblemente adorable que derritió el corazón de la joven.

—Bueno, yo me llamo Carolina Armendáriz, y ella se llama Agatha Romaniev— contestó la joven inclinándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

—Carolina, Agatha; ¿podrían llevar a Rin a algún lugar a jugar?— preguntó ampliando su sonrisa, cosa que conmovió a Carolina, quien adoraba hasta al hartazgo al personaje. Le era imposible decirle no.

—Vamos al parque de la Calle I— sugirió Agatha, segura de que el lugar sería la delicia para la niña; un parque con columpios, un pequeño kiosko de madera, alberca, espacio amplios y canchas. Era el lugar ideal para entretenerla.

Al final el trío salió de la tienda cargando varias bolsas, y aprovechando que no había nadie atendiendo el lugar, terminaron por llevarse todo lo que pudieron y se dirigieron a la unidad deportiva, cuando de pronto un fuerte y veloz tornado se acercó, provocando que Carolina se pusiera de mal humor, porque tanto como ella y Agatha ya sabían de quién se trataba (sin contar que el tornado era inusualmente azul). Y no fueron defraudadas sus suposiciones, porque cuando el tornado se detuvo, una figura muy bien conocida apareció frente a ellas. El mismo Kouga.

El demonio lobo no reparó en ellas, pero dio un par de vueltas olfateando con insistencia y Carolina supo que buscaba a Kagome.

—¿Buscas a Kagome, verdad?— preguntó. Kouga se acercó a ella y la olfateó de cerca, notando que había un leve rastro del olor de la que consideraba su mujer en ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?— inquirió el demonio con gesto suspicaz.

—Soy la gran psíquica Carolina… y según he oído, Kagome es tu mujer— se presentó y afirmó con opulencia, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, entonces, ¿dónde está mi mujer?— Carolina tuvo que recurrir a una fuerza titánica para no echarse a reír.

—Oh, bueno, ella está con Inuyasha—

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?!— exclamó Kouga, iracundo.

—Oh, sí, está con él—

—¡Maldita bestia!—

Agatha miró primero a Kouga y después a su amiga, y repitió el proceso varias veces. No sabía a qué quería llegar Carolina, pero la conocía bien y sabía que no había en ese momento ninguna buena intención por parte de su amiga, sin contar que sabía muy bien que a Carolina, Kouga no le caía muy bien.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Kagome dijo que le encantaría que estuvieras con ella, y que le gustaría que le llevaras algunas flores blancas—

—¿Enserio?— quiso comprobar Kouga, aunque su cara mostraba claramente que se había tragado el cuento. Carolina asintió y sin decir más, Kouga se rodeó nuevamente en aquel tornado azul en cuanto comenzó a correr en busca de las dichosas flores, que a ver cómo las conseguía, porque en el desierto no suele haber una vegetación especialmente exuberante. Una vez que se quedaron solas, Carolina no pudo evitar carcajearse a todo pulmón.

—Ay, mujer, ve nomás la situación en la que estamos y tú, como siempre, incitando a la intriga. ¿Nunca cambiarás?— la regañó Agatha.

—No, pero dime, ¿apoco no te diviertes? Mientras llevemos a Rin al parque— dijo, al tiempo que la niña daba saltitos de alegría al ver que finalmente iban a lo que en ese momento consideraba casi como una tierra prometida.

* * *

><p>—¿Pero qué haremos con los chicos de Inuyasha?— susurró Agatha a su amiga, para evitar que Rin las escuchara.<p>

—No lo sé. Todo es muy extraño. Vimos a Kanna quitarle el alma a una persona. Esto va enserio— murmuró Carolina —No son cosplayers, realmente son los personajes de Inuyasha, pero… no sé, ¿deberíamos tratar de contactar a Rumiko Takahashi? Al final de cuentas ella los creó—

—¿De qué nos serviría? Te aseguro que ella no cree posible que el producto de su imaginación salte de pronto a la realidad. No comprendo cómo es que llegaron aquí. ¡Es imposible!— exclamó incrédula su amiga —Pero, como sea; tenemos que ayudarlos, ¿no crees? Estos tipos no saben dónde están. Pueden causar muchos problemas. Conociéndolos, y vaya que los conocemos, terminarán en la cárcel de un momento a otro, o matando a alguien, no sé. Por lo que vi, ellos no saben que son ficción, creen estar en el mundo de Kagome, el cual relativamente también es ficticio—

—Y lo peor de todo, es que cayeron en el peor lugar…—

—México— dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

Pensando en cómo arreglar la situación y discutiendo mil y un teorías sobre cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, caminaron unas cinco cuadras, derecho, hasta llegar al famoso parque… el único problema es que ya no era un parque, sino el campo de batalla de Naraku. Sobra decir que Carolina vio finalmente agotadas sus reservas de paciencia, porque además de los estragos que estaban causando y de que en este mundo normal y aburrido no se solía ver con frecuencia batallas épicas entre demonios, híbridos y humanos que venían del pasado o de una historia completamente ficticia, en el parque había una alberca enorme en la cual Carolina se moría de ganas por entrar, pero ahora su agua estaba sucia, llena de arena y tierra, con mugrero y medio flotando en su superficie y despidiendo un olor nauseabundo, mezcla del cloro del agua y el penetrante olor que despedía el gas venenoso y ácido de Naraku. Era de esperarse que Carolina nuevamente entrara en una de sus rabietas de ira, y estuvo apunto de gritar histéricamente cuando la batalla se intensificó, pero nuevamente vio algo que la dejó petrificada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hoy estoy cumpliendo 20 años, y desde hace dos que tengo la costumbre de regalarme a mi misma un fanfic nuevo; la primera vez fue con uno de Hellboy y la segunda, precisamente, con uno de Inuyasha, y aquí estoy nuevamente.<strong>

**Y aclarando otra vez: este fanfic NO es mío. Los escribió hace varios años una amiga mía, con la que actualmente ya no tengo amistad debido a algunos problemas personales que terminaron por romperla. Este fanfic, en cierta forma, es mi forma de rendir tributo a una amistad que duró muchos años y que, honestamente, extraño mucho. Ella también escribía en el fandom de Inuyasha (bastante sobre KagomexSesshoumaru), pero hace tiempo que borró todos sus fanfics y creo que ya no escribe. **

**Pero nuevamente, este fanfic lo escribió ella; la chica, como dije antes, se llama Carolina Armendáriz, y como pueden ver, viene incluida en el mismo fanfic. El archivo lo encontré en mi computadora hace algunas semanas. En aquel entonces, cuando fue escrito, tanto ella como yo éramos muy chicas (unos 13 años) y las reglas de la escritura nos las pasábamos por el arco del triunfo. El fanfic en si, personalmente, me parecía que tenía una idea novedosa y buena, pero estaba terriblemente redactado: formato script, bastante OOC (tal vez más del que creo logré quitarle), un par de cosas que no venían al caso y narración casi nula. Como me cagé de la risa con él, decidí reescribirlo con el conocimiento que tengo ahora sobre cómo escribir, pero no, no me adjudico por nada del mundo la autoria original de la historia. **

**Para aclarar varias cosas del fanfic: además de la autora original, Carolina, yo también vengo incluida. Originalmente el archivo venía con mi nombre real, pero soy muy maniática y jamás, en esta pagina, jamás digo mi nombre verdadero, por lo cual lo cambié por mi seudónimo que como es obvio, es Agatha Romaniev. Espero que esto no suene como un self-insert (al menos ella no nos plasmó como si fuéramos perfectas, aunque creo que YO estoy en cierto "OOC", si nos vamos a esas xD). Y también, sin duda, ella tiene mucho más protagonismo en la historia que yo, y no pienso cambiarlo, ya que es la idea original de la autora. **

**La cosa es que, más adelante verán por qué los personajes de Inuyasha están en el mundo real. Para quien no lo sepa, en el fanfic estos chicos han caído en la ciudad de donde es originaria Carolina y donde yo viví prácticamente toda mi adolescencia. Es en Mexicali, la capital del estado de Baja California Norte, ubicado en México, justo debajo de California EUA. El temblor sólo es un pretexto del caos provocado en el "mundo real" a la llegada de los personajes de Inuyasha a él. **

**En fin, espero que la primera parte, la introducción sobre Carolina y yo, no haya resultado aburrida, pero creo que teníamos que presentarnos xD por cierto, tengo entendido que Carolina está más bien estudiando medicina (aunque yo recuerdo que ella también quiso estudiar comunicación), aunque yo sí estoy estudiando psicología. Lo que sí, es que yo ya no vivo en Mexicali desde hace dos años, y no puedo comunicarme con Carolina. Si llegase a recibir quejas por parte de la autora original de borrar el fanfic, lo haré, ya que es suyo. **

**Y bueno, como pueden ver, es un intento de comedia y parodia, que espero esté más o menos decente. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque sea más o menos lógico.**

**Otra cosa más. Realmente no sé si añadir ciertas groserías de origen mexicano en la historia (vienen incluidas desde el archivo original) por aquello de los regionalismos. No sé ustedes; a mi parecer le quita esencia el poner groserías "universales" que resultan bastante insípidas (¿qué puedo decir? Adoro las groserías de mi país), y bueno, como estamos ubicados en México, resultaría muy raro no escuchar –o leer- un típico "_chingado_". Ustedes tienen la última palabra. Si quieren que las quite porque obstaculizan la lectura, lo hago. De todas formas, en caso de dejarlos, trataré de usarlos lo menos posible. Por lo pronto les dejo un pequeño glosario:**

**_Chingado_: sin duda, es uno de los términos que más variantes y aplicaciones tienen en el vocabulario de México. Su significado básicamente se refiere a que algo se ha roto o descompuesto, pero se suele usar como grosería y en todo tipo de situaciones; se puede usar tanto para decir que algo salió mal: "_El plan se chingó. La televisión se chingó_". Para decir que alguien es muy bueno en algo: "_Este tipo es un chingón. El trabajo te quedó chingón_". Para detonar asombro: _"¡Ah, chinga!_". Para amenazar: "_Te voy a chingar. Ya te llevó la chingada_". Incluso para denotar triunfo: _"¡Ya chingé!_". También para decir que algo está mal o es ridículo: _"Este carro resultó ser una chingadera. Las nuevas reglas de la empresa son una chingadera". _Entre muchas otras variantes. Cualquier duda, sólo pregúntenme. **

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Siéntanse con la confianza de decirme lo que quieran: sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Y se multiplicó el caos

**Aclaración antes de comenzar a leer: **

**Chamaco: en México y países del centro de America, la palabra "chamaco" se refiere a un joven, muchacho, o niño; también se puede referir a los hijos de alguien, independientemente de su edad; se dice que la palabra proviene del nahuatl. También se suele referir a ellos como "chilpayate" y "escuincle". **

**Y se multiplicó el caos**

¿Qué otra razón de mayor fuerza podía existir como para dejar a Carolina completa y absolutamente atónita? (a Agatha no, ya que ella estaba engolosinada con la maravillosa vista que se alzaba frente a ella), y es que el parque, con todo y lo que alguna vez fue una gran y refrescante piscina, independientemente de haberse trasformado en el campo de batalla de Naraku, lo que puso de mal humor a Carolina es el hecho de que _todos_ estaban ahí.

No sólo estaba Inuyasha y su grupo, al lado de su hermano, sino que también venía incluida toda la prole de Naraku; Kagura, Kanna -a quien habían visto antes- e incluso estaba el endemoniado de Hakudoushi. Aquel grupo dándose con todo estaba creando un zafarrancho tremendo de destrozos, y los árboles y ramas del parque caían de un lado a otro bajo las armas y ataques letales de sus destructores. El kiosko ya era sólo un montón de madera regada en el suelo, y las estructuras de los columpios estaban retorcidas.

Era obvio, a juzgar por el gesto de Carolina y sus ojos, que estaban a nada de salirse de sus cuencas por abrirlos tanto, que estaba por perder la razón, pero Agatha, lejos de sorprenderse o preocuparse, se encontraba gritándoles histéricamente a todos, ¡que por el amor de Dios!, fueran a pelear a la secundaria que estaba del otro lado de la acera, escuela donde había estudiado y que en más de una ocasión pensó seriamente en quemar hasta los cimientos.

Al ver a su amiga unida a esta locura, gritando al unísono con los gritos de guerra de los visitantes del otro mundo peleando frente a ella, Carolina no pudo soportarlo más, y sus gritos fueron tan altos e irritantes, que incluso sobrepasaron el escándalo que causaban los repetidos ataques que se daban unos contra otros.

—¡¿Qué les pasa, montón de idiotas? ¡¿Creen que pueden destruir todo lo que se les venga en gana? ¡Pues no, joder!—

Y al parecer funcionó, porque la batalla se detuvo en seco. Carolina y Agatha no lo recuerdan bien, y no saben si lo que creyeron ver fue una loca alucinación producto de la adrenalina, pero habrían jurado ver a Naraku y Sesshoumaru abrazándose temblando de miedo (insisto, aun no saben si lo que vieron fue real o no, porque aquello era demasiado bizarro como para siquiera concebirlo); Kagome se abrazó a Inuyasha, y lo mismo hicieron Sango y Miroku. Kagura, un poco atolondrada por los gritos que le entraron por sorpresa en los oídos, casi pierde el equilibrio, corriendo el riesgo de caer de su pluma. Incluso Kanna se echó hacia atrás, mientras Hakudoushi, incrédulo, se quedó con la boca abierta, tanto que las moscas habrían podido entrar en ella y ni cuenta se hubiera dado. ¡Jamás en la vida una simple y ordinaria humana se les había puesto al tú por tú! Por supuesto, el asombro en algún momento tenía que pasar y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, sobretodo después de ser insultados.

—¡Humana del demonio! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí a insultar al Gran Naraku?— reclamó el hibrido, hecha una furia, casi echando fuego por los ojos.

—¡Me creo Carolina, la cual sí soy!—

—¡Estás loca! ¡¿Por qué nos gritas, tarada?— se unió Inuyasha, tallándose uno de sus oídos, que no dejaba de zumbarle incómodamente después de semejante grito.

—¡Porque no dejan de hacer estupideces!— argumentó a gritos Carolina.

—¿Cómo cuales?— preguntó Kagura desde su pluma, considerablemente más calmada que el resto de sus contrincantes y aliados, aunque también estaba algo molesta.

—¡Como destruir el parque, por ejemplo! ¡Y por estar peleando como niños, en lugar de buscar una salida de mi maldito mundo!— contestó enérgicamente, haciendo que todos se callaran y se miraran con cierto recelo. La tensión aumentó considerablemente, porque Hakudoushi, Naraku y Sesshoumaru estaban tomando seriamente la posibilidad de abalanzarse sobre la pobre Carolina y hacerla pagar. Sólo alguien sabía cómo romper aquella tensión y salvar a Carolina de una muerte segura, aunque no se diera cuenta y actuara por puro impulso y emoción.

De pronto, sólo se escuchó un grito chillón de autentica alegría. Y cuando digo verdadera alegría, la descripción se queda corta, porque la chica gritó como si el mismísimo Dios hubiese bajado del cielo para aparecer frente a ella, sólo que no era Dios, era el Diablo y sus demonios.

—¡Naraku! ¡Kagura! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!— gritó, como era de esperarse, Agatha, quien era una fan acérrima de estos dos y toda la singular familia —¡Denme un beso!— exclamó, comenzando a correr hacia ellos frente a la mirada de confusión que se había apoderado del rostro del hibrido y la demonio del viento.

—¡Agatha! ¡Por Dios, déjalos en paz!— exclamó Carolina, jalando del brazo a su amiga antes de que a esta se le ocurriera ir a abrazar a Naraku para, seguramente, después treparse a un árbol tratando de alcanzar a Kagura en su pluma voladora y terminara cayendo y matándose ente tanto. Sobra decir que Agatha quedó muy decepcionada y haciendo pucheros cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón; no era momento de ir a tratar de violar a esos dos. Había cosas más importantes que hacer.

De todas formas, la efusiva muestra de amor fangirl de Agatha rompió un poco la tensión y los intensos ánimos bajaron. Carolina pensó que era buena oportunidad para intentar hacer las pases con ese grupo de locos e intentar ayudarlos, después de todo, ¿quién más iba a poder hacerlo? Los pobrecitos le daban un poco de lastima. Prácticamente estaban perdidos en un mundo paralelo y que, a ojos de cualquier otro, sólo serían una bola de desquiciados que habían perdido la habilidad de diferenciar entre la fantasía y la realidad, sin contar que los chicos en realidad no tenía muchas razones por las cuales pelear, ya que Naraku no tenía consigo la Perla.

—Bueno, creo que ya se calmaron. Si gustan, me harían un gran favor si me siguen— dijo Carolina lo más gentilmente posible.

—¿Y por qué vamos a obedecerte?— replicó Naraku.

—¡Porque te amam…!— comenzó a decir Agatha, pero Carolina le tapó la boca a tiempo. No fuera a ser que el pobre de Naraku se sintiera victima de acoso sexual, así que la chica tomó la palabra.

—Porque están en un mundo al cual no pertenecen, y si quieren volver a su época y romperse el hocico entre ustedes con absoluta tranquilidad, solamente nosotras dos podemos ayudarlos—

Aquello pareció razonable y como todos se sentían un poco perdidos, incluyendo Naraku y compañía, decidieron seguirla, si es que aquellas dos chicas podían ayudarlos, pues entretanto, ambas siguieron con el cuento de que eran poderosas psíquicas. Después de todo, era su mundo. La que estaba más que apurada por irse de ahí era Carolina, porque en la escuela de enfrente, donde había estudiado Agatha, ya comenzaban a formarse enormes grupos de alumnos y maestros, que atraídos por el escándalo, habían salido a ver qué pasaba… y no era cosa de todos los días ver a un grupo de pirados disfrazados de caricatura japonesa jugando a matarse, sin contar, que en el parque había una pequeña caseta policiaca, y a estas alturas la policía seguramente ya venía en camino con toda la caballería.

El grupo se retiró de ahí, mientras las personas que habían salido de sus casas y de la escuela observaban llenos de confusión la escena.

—¿La muchacha de lentes que no era Agatha?— preguntó el director de la escuela a una de las maestras.

—¿La rara?, sí, creo que era ella. La otra muchacha creo que alguna vez la vi. Agatha la invitó a alguna convivencia— contestó confusa la maestra, recordando súbitamente el rostro de su antigua y muy problemática alumna. Vaya Dios a saber en qué pasos andaba ahora, con eso de que supuestamente era drogadicta y lesbiana.

—¡Miren nada más las compañías con las que andan! Ya sabía yo que esas dos muchachitas iban a terminar mal— agregó otra maestra, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>En lo que parecía un camino sin rumbo y al haberse alejado por lo menos dos cuadras del lugar, Agatha se acercó a su amiga y le susurró al oído.<p>

—Oye, ¿y a dónde vamos?—

—A tu casa—

—¡¿Qué?—

—Es que si los llevo a la mía y mi mamá los ve, se va a infartar. No seas mala, échame la mano— se excusó Carolina, mientras Agatha se resignaba. Sólo esperaba que no pasara nada malo en su casa y tuviera que dar largas y rebuscadas explicaciones a sus padres cuando estos volvieran.

Mientras tanto, Carolina aprovechó para decirle a Kagome sobre la pequeña broma que le había hecho a Kouga, cosa que provocó que se muriera de la risa. Sorprendentemente no le molestó y dijo que ella después lo arreglaría, aunque sí le dijo que no era momento de bromas.

Y finalmente, llegaron a casa de Agatha, la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Aunque era de un piso, era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a sus nuevos amigos, pero eso poco importaba, porque nuestros personajes de Inuyasha descubrieron una de las ventajas de la modernidad: el aire acondicionado, el cual los recibió al entrar a la casa, como si hubiesen atravesado las puertas del paraíso.

Mientras Agatha les mostraba la casa para que fueran familiarizándose con ella, Carolina se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Recordó que la habitación de su amiga estaba abarrotada de pósters de Inuyasha (más específicamente de Naraku y compañía). En sus estantes con libros venían incluidos los mangas de Inuyasha, y si se les ocurría hurgar en su computadora, encontrarían los muchos centenares de archivos de imágenes y fanarts de Inuyasha y lo peor de todo… ¡los fanfics!

Carolina se dio cuenta justo a tiempo, antes de entrar a la habitación.

—¡Su puta madre!— gritó de pronto la chica, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran para después fulminarla con la mirada.

—Es que…— balbuceó la joven —Es que dejé mi diario aquí—

—¿Tu diario?— inquirió Agatha.

—Sí, mujer, mi diario, ya sabes— le dijo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, y sin previo aviso la jaló del brazo para entrar ambas a la habitación y esconder toda la evidencia.

—¿Cuál diario? Tú odias escribir a mano— replicó Agatha, quien aun no captaba el mensaje, al tiempo que su amiga echaba llave a la puerta.

—Mentí; hay que esconder todos los mangas, los pósters y poner candado a los archivos de tu computadora— dijo Carolina mientras comenzaba a despegar rápidamente los carteles pegados en la pared —¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si estos dementes se enteran de que la gente hace historias sobre ellos? ¿O de los fanarts? ¿O siquiera el hecho de que se enterasen de que son personajes de ficción? ¡Y el yaoi! ¡Internet es una mina de yaoi de Inuyasha!— agregó alarmada, a lo cual Agatha se quedó boquiabierta y muerta de miedo, y comenzó a esconderlo todo también. Si aquellos archivos eran encontrados, las cabezas de ambas no durarían mucho tiempo unidas a sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>Después de un buen rato de estar reorganizando y escondiéndolo todo, Carolina y Agatha pudieron respirar aliviadas, pero el gusto les duró muy poco, ya que de pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que por un momento confundieron con un sismo, así que las chicas salieron a toda prisa de la habitación y fueron a la sala a ver cómo se estaban portando sus nuevos amigos y ver qué había pasado, pero cuando vieron que la sala… ya no era <em>tan<em> sala, y lo que quedaba de ella no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido, ya que este grupo de singulares personajes habían vuelto a discutir (como era de esperarse) sobre alguna cosa, y terminaron por hacer un agujero en la pared que al parecer habían provocado con fuego o algo así, porque salía humo de las orillas chamuscadas, y un par de sillones ya tenían todo el relleno esponjoso de fuera. De milagro el piano de la abuela de Agatha, así como los cuadros y trabajos de su madre, quedaron intactos.

—¡Hijos de su puta madre!— esta vez no fue Carolina la que se puso histérica, sino Agatha, quien había olvidado por completo el profundo amor que profesaba a los personajes de una de sus series de anime favoritas, y es que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a sus padres y explicarles una razón lo suficientemente lógica que pudiera justificar el por qué había un agujero en la pared de la sala, y por qué el sillón favorito de su padre estaba hecho trizas, eso, si no quería ser castigara por el resto de su vida hasta que saliera de su hogar lista para casarse… y cualquiera que conociera a Agatha sabía perfectamente que eso _jamás_ iba a suceder.

Carolina también se enfureció, y demostró su paciencia con unas dulces palabras.

—¡Maldito montón de inútiles, buenos para nada!— chilló —¡Ni crean que los voy a dejar vivir en paz después de estos, tarados! ¡Ustedes, maldito montón de demonios, híbridos y sacerdotisas de segunda categoría!¡Se creen mucho por ser unos malditos fenómenos, mal paridos hijos de la ching…!—

Incluso Agatha se asustó, porque aquí la que debería estar más que enojada era ella, dados los daños ocasionados a su casa (que además de todo era de renta) y el posible castigo que le esperaba, pero Carolina siguió lanzando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos hasta que Rin se alteró y comenzó a llorar. Aquello conmovió a Carolina y no soportaba ver a la pequeña así, sobretodo por su culpa, así que se calmó, e hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizar a la pequeña, a la cual tuvo que darle una paleta como soborno (y para que Sesshoumaru no la matara en el acto, porque ya lo estaba haciendo con la mirada).

Una vez calmada tanto la niña como ella, y de paso Sesshoumaru, y con un sepulcral silencio reinando en el lugar, todos se quedaron viendo a las dos jóvenes, como si quisieran decirles algo, y Carolina les demostró toda su cordialidad, como siempre lo hacia, de la manera más diplomática posible.

—¡¿Qué?— lanzó golpeadamente. El único que se armó de valor para hablar fue Naraku (aunque Sesshoumaru también lo habría hecho, sólo que no estaba interesado).

—Bueno, sólo queríamos saber qué piensas hacer con nosotros— dijo con suspicacia el hibrido.

—Planeo mandarlos a…— y todos se prepararon para escuchar otra barbaridad, que así iba a ser, pero Carolina se calmó y rectificó —… planeo mandarlos a su mundo, para que nos dejen con nuestras aburridas vidas— finalizó.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?— exclamó Sesshoumaru con desconfianza.

—Bueno, primero tenemos que saber cómo es que llegaron aquí— respondió Agatha. Algunos de los personajes se quedaron tensos, más que nada los hombres, mientras Inuyasha hacia una mueca de desagrado. Al parecer no había sido una buena experiencia.

—Y bien, ¿cómo es que llegaron?—

* * *

><p>En plena era del Sengoku, un singular grupo de humanos, híbridos y demonios, que eran acérrimos enemigos, se vieron forzados a unir fuerzas –más o menos- para salvar su dignidad masculina, tan preciada por ellos. Más que nada se trataba de Inuyasha, su hermano Sesshoumaru, el monje Miroku, Kouga y hasta el mismo Naraku, quienes eran perseguidos por un alocado y entusiasmado Jakotsu. Al parecer, el guerrero había tenido la suerte de tener unos hermanos muy gentiles, porque Bankotsu le facilitó varios fragmentos extras de la Perla de Shikon, los cuales planeaba usar para conquistar a Inuyasha, y así habría podido quedar el asunto y dejar al pobre Inuyasha a su suerte y que le hiciera como pudiera, el problema y para desgracia de más de uno, es que Jakotsu también puso sus ávidos y coquetos ojos sobre Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru y Naraku.<p>

—¡Hey, mis amorcitos! ¡No me dejen sola y desamparada!— gritaba el joven persiguiendo a toda prisa al grupo —¡Inulindo! ¡Sexymaru! ¡Naraku! ¡Mi tierno pervertido! ¡Lobito de mi corazón! ¡No se vayan, queridos míos!— aquellos apodos, viniendo de una voz empalagosa y en falsete, sólo lograron que el terror en los aludidos aumentara, y como Naraku era un genio para la intriga y las trampas sorpresas, incluso en aquella carrera pudo pensar en una idea para librarse de esta, salvar sus respectivas dignidades masculinas y poder volver a sus vidas normales y matarse entre ellos.

—¡Hey, lobo!— gritó Naraku, dirigiéndose a Kouga, quien corría a su lado.

—¡¿Qué quieres?—

—¡Dame tus fragmentos!— exigió el hibrido, y como todo el mundo detestaba a Naraku y no había ser en la tierra que confiara en él, era obvio que el líder de la tribu de los lobos no reaccionara sin cierto recelo.

—¡¿Y para qué los quieres, bastardo?—

—¡Nos… iremos a la época de la novia de Inuyasha! ¡Y ahí estaremos a salvo de este loco!— sugirió, y sorprendentemente, el tipo sonaba sincero, y la idea no estaba nada mal.

—¡En primer lugar, es mi mujer! ¡Y ten los estúpidos fragmentos!— gruñó Kouga, arrojándole a Naraku sus dos fragmentos. Corrieron un poco más hasta llegar al pozo que conectaba la época moderna con la época antigua y el grupo se detuvo. Jakotsu se acercaba, así que Naraku actuó rápido para ganar tiempo y sacándose de la manga un par de horrendos tentáculos, levantó al guerrero por los aires, quien lejos de sentirse intimidado por el ataque, parecía estar embelesado y pidiendo más.

—¡Oh, sí, mis amorcitos! ¡Llévenme con ustedes! ¡Soy _suya_!— dijo haciendo gala de su voz más sensual y guiñándole un ojo al grupo.

—En tus sueños, rarito— dijeron al unísono el grupo de hombres, mientras Jakotsu hacia un puchero.

Y como no podía faltar, entre tanto, llegaron al lugar Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kanna, Hakudoushi, Kagura, e incluso Rin con el infaltable Jaken, quienes habían estado corriendo detrás de ellos, después de que una pequeña pelea de las miles que aparecían en la serie se viera interrumpida por Jakotsu, y los hombres perseguidos hubieran tenido que echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Claro, Naraku, siendo tramposo y retorcido por si solo, aprovechó el pequeño lapsus de confusión para quitarle a Kagome los fragmentos que tenía, y sin perder tiempo, los unió al resto de la Perla de Shikon, la cual ya tenía casi por completo. Todos se quedaron helados al darse cuenta de que Naraku tenía en su poder la Perla entera. Por poco y Naraku empieza a dar saltos de alegría como una colegiala y, como era típico en los villanos, explicó con entusiasta malicia todo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

—¡Ja! ¡Al fin, al fin!— exclamó jubiloso —¡Tengo la poderosa Perla de Shikon en mis manos! ¡Me desharé del sucio corazón de Onigumo, los destruiré a todos, y conquistaré el mundo y…!— y como los villanos, en su exceso de confianza suelen cometer el grave error de contar sus planes, y al final siempre una cosa bizarra tenía que pasar para arruinarlo todo, cosa que también caracterizaba a la serie de Inuyasha, en lo que Naraku presumía su nuevo juguete, el hibrido se golpeó el dedo chiquito del pie con una esquina del pozo, soltó una palabrota mezcla de dolor y enojo (porque a todos nos ha pasado y sabemos que eso duele hasta el culo), y entre su lapsus de torpeza, como era de esperarse, la Perla se le resbaló de la mano y fue a dar directo al pozo.

Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Los presentes vieron aterrorizados como la grandiosa Perla de Shikon se perdía en las profundidades del misterioso pozo, y corrieron hacia ella, pero sin previo aviso, la Perla, dentro del pozo, comenzó a desprender un brillo intenso, cegador, y rápidamente se formó un enorme agujero negro en el que todos, incluidos Sesshoumaru y Rin, quienes no habían corrido detrás de la mística joya, fueron absorbidos.

* * *

><p>Carolina y Agatha simplemente se quedaron sin palabras. A pesar de no saberlo y estar pensando exactamente lo mismo, sus rostros eran impasibles debido al tremendo shock de escuchar semejante historia.<p>

—"_Estos de verdad son imbéciles. ¡¿Rumiko Takahashi no les incluyó cerebro, o qué? ¡Pero si se esfuerzan por ser idiotas! Tal vez Kagome, Sesshoumaru e incluso Rin sean -más o menos- los más cuerdos, pero el resto… ¡Dios los salve!_"— pensaron ambas chicas, no sin antes agregar que su concepto idealizado sobre los personajes había quedado en ruinas.

Entre tanto, Agatha se dio cuenta de algo, una cosa bastante obvia y muy curiosa, y a pesar de que sabía que tendría una explicación ridícula y rayando en lo absurdo (aunque a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprenderla) tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Y cómo es que hablan español?—

—¿Cómo que español? ¿Qué es español?— inquirió Naraku frunciendo el ceño.

—El idioma que están hablando— contestó Carolina, al ver que Agatha tenía una cara de éxtasis que la había dejado muda al ver que Naraku le había hablado directamente.

—Siempre hemos hablado el mismo idioma— insistió Naraku.

—Bueno, mejor para nosotras, sino sería muy difícil comunicarnos. No sé tú, Caro, pero yo de japonés sólo sé decir "_sayonara_"— agregó Agatha una vez recuperada, a lo cual Carolina asintió, y enseguida de eso, un sonido, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, resonó por todo el lugar. Agatha lo conocía bien ya que era una chica de buen comer; eran las tripas de todos sus nuevos amigos gruñendo como ballenas en agonía, exigiendo algo de comida.

—Ah, bueno, pediré unas pizzas— dijo Carolina suspirando y tomando el teléfono.

—¿Qué es pizza?— preguntaron Inuyasha y Miroku al unísono; Kagome estuvo apunto de responderles, pero Carolina la detuvo. Se sentía un poquito mal por haberlos tratado tan mal, y quería recompensarlos con una rica pizza.

—Ah, ya verán, ya verán…— dijo Agatha con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno… sí… quiero unas cuantas pizzas. ¿Qué promociones tienen el día de hoy?— preguntó Carolina al teléfono, mientras los demás, menos Kagome y Agatha, la miraban fijamente hablar por lo que parecía un pequeño ladrillo brillante —Bueno, somos… déjeme ver…— dijo Carolina mirando al grupo.

—Grupo de Inuyasha: cuatro. Sesshoumaru y Rin: dos. Naraku y sus chamacos: otros cuatro… veamos… cuatro, más dos, más cuatro, igual a… a ver… es igual a…—

—Doce, contándote a ti y a la otra humana— exclamó Sesshoumaru con arrogancia, pensando seriamente que esta chica era una tarada, y comenzó a dudar que realmente pudiese ayudarlos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la joven, pero se concentró en el pedido y terminó pidiendo cinco pizzas supremas, incluyendo una vegetariana para acomodarla a su dieta.

Una vez terminado el pedido, Carolina se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru con un gesto extraño.

—Muchas gracias, Sesshoumaru. No sabía que fueras tan educado— dijo la joven, al tiempo que una sutil sonrisa que anunciaba victoria apareció en su rostro —Pero como me has dicho "por favor", supongo que eres todo un Señor— las risas no se hicieron esperar. El Gran Señor Sesshoumaru, Amo y Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, le había dicho _por favor_ a una mocosa que no llegaba ni a los veinte años.

Aquel comentario provocó una súbita reacción en el rostro de Sesshoumaru al verse evidenciado. Sus colmillos comenzaron a sobresalir de entre sus encías y sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso y brillante carmín.

—Lo siento, pero eso te pasa por creer que soy una tonta— se justificó Carolina con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero entonces Sesshoumaru se levantó tan rápidamente que apenas lo notaron y nadie pudo reaccionar. Se acercó a Carolina y la tomó fuertemente del cuello, deteniendo en seco las risas de los demás.

—Será tan entretenido ver cómo te rompo el cuello— siseó Sesshoumaru con voz grave y un tono cruel, pero Carolina no se dejó intimidar, a pesar de que se le estaba acabando el aire.

—Sí… lo sería…— murmuró ella con voz entrecortada —lo sería… si no fuera yo… su ultima esperanza… para volver al… Sengoku— añadió, y Sesshoumaru, por mucho que le molestara, sabía que tenía razón (no contaba a la otra humana porque se notaba a leguas que ella se los quería quedar a todos como mascotas), pero el demonio se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y claro, con semejante fuerza, le terminó por romper el cuello.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y todos se quedaron paralizados. Su única esperanza en ese mundo había perecido, y peor aun, se dieron cuenta de que habían quedado a merced de la otra chica. Agatha por poco grita: _¡Carolina está muerta! ¡Son míos!_

No, aquello no podía estar pasando. Era una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>—¿Amo Bonito?— susurró Jaken, en la época antigua, mirando angustiado hacia dentro del pozo que horas antes había absorbido a su adorado amo. No sólo estaba él angustiado por la súbita desaparición de sus compañeros, también lo estaba Shippo, asomándose al pozo, gritando a los cuatro viento el nombre de sus amigos, temiendo que jamás fueran a volver. No conforme con eso, llevaba en brazos a Akago, quien también se había quedado relegado y con toda su familia desaparecida.<p>

—¿Dónde están?— exclamó angustiado Shippo, dirigiéndose al demonio sapo.

—¡¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo, mapache?— contestó groseramente el pequeño demonio verde.

—¡Soy un zorrito!—

—¿No están por ahí Kagura, o Kanna?— preguntó Akago, agradando todo lo posible sus ojos para poder ver dentro del pozo, todo lo que le permitía la indefensa posición en la que estaba.

—Pues no— murmuró Shippo —Todos se fueron, hasta ellos. ¿Por qué?—

—¿Cómo que "por qué"?— exclamó el tétrico bebé —¿Quién me va a sacar los gases, o a cambiar el pañal?— hubo un incomodo momento de silencio, sobretodo cuando Shippo cayó en la cuenta de que estaba cargando con el bebé de Naraku, y que no conforme con eso, quitando el hecho de que podía hablar, pensar y hasta manipular los sentimientos de las personas con sólo tocarlas, el mocoso tenía todas las necesidades básicas de cualquier bebé.

—Yo digo que lo tiremos al río— sugirió Jaken mientras el demonio zorro lo secundaba.

—¡Hey, no se vale!— exclamó Akago, angustiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí me tienen con el segundo capitulo. Realmente estoy disfrutando con este fanfic, ¡me estoy divirtiendo horrores! Como les comenté antes, la autora, Carolina, lo dejó a la mitad, así que me he dado a la tarea de seguirlo. Es la primera vez que experimento con la parodia y la comedia (aunque admito que la última escena y lo del dedo chiquito de Naraku, fue idea mía), así que no sé cómo vaya a salir este experimento.<strong>

**Por cierto, no sé si en este capitulo los personajes parezcan muy OOC. Como es parodia, me imagino que se tienen que crear situaciones que ridiculicen a los personajes sin que estos se salgan de su línea, y personalmente creo que, en cuanto a eso, Carolina estaba haciendo un trabajo, creo que decente (aunque tuve que arreglar bastantes cosas), pero no sé ustedes. **

**El creo que sí está un poco retorcido es Jakotsu, porque que yo recuerde, en la serie sólo puso sus ojos sobre Inuyasha (a Sesshoumaru lo consideraba guapo, pero prefería a su hermano), pero en fin, Carolina así lo hizo y es el pretexto por el cual están los personajes de Inuyasha en la realidad, así que no me pareció adecuado cambiarlo o quitarlo; también sé que los tiempos no concuerdan del todo, porque para cuando Akago y Hakudoushi salieron en la serie, los Siete Guerreros ya estaban muertos, pero honestamente no encontré manera de arreglar eso, y como dije antes, Jakotsu era esencial. **

**Por cierto, una ultima aclaración. Jaken se refiere a Sesshoumaru como "_Amo bonito_". No sé si el doblaje al español de otros países, como en España, sea igual; en México en el doblaje latino solían hacer que Jaken se digiera o refiriera a Sesshoumaru como su "amo bonito". Es por eso la expresión. **

**En fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo por aclarar. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review y leyeron. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. La Pizza de la Discordia

**Gandalla: se refiere a alguien que abusa, se aprovecha de una situación o roba. **

**Huevos: no sé si en otros países de habla hispana se use esta expresión, pero en México solemos usarla para referirnos de manera grosera u ofensiva a los testículos. **

**Como si la virgen te hablara: básicamente querer desentenderse de una situación incomoda mirando hacia otro lado con cara de distraído, precisamente como si te estuviese hablando la Virgen (aquí en México sería la Virgen de Guadalupe). En pocas palabras, hacerse el tonto. **

**Ojete: en México "ojete" se refiere a una persona malagradecida, abusiva, tacaña o desagradable.**

**Naco: se solía usar de manera despectiva para denominar a una persona sin educación, usualmente de bajos recursos y vulgar; actualmente aplica a personas de cualquier clase social, pero las características principales es que los nacos suelen ser personas vulgares, groseras, sin educación, de vestimenta y comportamiento corriente. Se usa como insulto y de manera despectiva.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Pizza de la Discordia<strong>

El sonido fue característico y contundente, como una crujiente galleta rompiéndose por la mitad. La cabeza de Carolina colgaba floja y sin vida entre las manos de Sesshoumaru, quien torció la boca al ver que había matado a la única que podía ayudarlos. La indignación y preocupación de los demás tampoco se hizo esperar.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡La mataste! ¡¿Cómo esperas que regresemos a nuestra época?— eran algunas de las acusaciones que lanzaban los personajes de Inuyasha contra Sesshoumaru, incluyendo uno que otro improperio, aunque Rin y Agatha estaban muy tranquilas; de hecho la niña había empezado a picar el brazo colgante de Carolina con su dedo, mientras Agatha ya estaba pensando en aprovechar el cadáver de su amiga para tomar, de manera adelantada, la práctica de su carrera en la cual examinan físicamente el cerebro humano, usando el de Carolina. Nada personal.

Sesshoumaru gruñó, atosigado con tanto escándalo. Les dirigió a todos una mirada inquisitiva que los hizo callar y sin ninguna delicadeza, dejó caer el cadáver inerte de Carolina al suelo, mientras sacaba a Colmillo Sagrado. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, pensó Sesshoumaru. Era la segunda vez que se veía forzado a revivir a una humana; Rin, pues todavía, ¡pero esta humana ni siquiera le caía bien!

Finalmente, y después de "cortar" el cadáver de Carolina, el poder sagrado de la espada hizo su efecto y la chica se levantó como si nada, sin dolor alguno y sabiendo perfectamente que en caso de matarla, a Sesshoumaru no le quedaría más opción que revivirla.

—Por eso no te tengo miedo— dijo Carolina con una sonrisa soberbia, tronándose el cuello —Todos ustedes me necesitan para salir de aquí—

—¡¿Y yo qué?— replicó Agatha.

—Tú también eres esencial para sacarlos de aquí— contestó la chica, aunque sabía muy bien que su amiga sólo quería quedarse a Sesshoumaru, Naraku y Kagura como mascotas, y si era posible, a Naraku como esclavo sexual (o viceversa, en todo caso).

* * *

><p>La situación era tensa. Tan exageradamente tensa que se podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Todos estaban callados, sentados en lo que quedaba de la sala, mirándose unos a otros con odio, pensando si debían matarse en ese instante o esperar a regresar a su época. Carolina suspiró con resignación, recordando que todos se odiaban a muerte. Agatha no parecía captar aquella tensión porque estaba mirando fijamente a Naraku y Kagura, quienes ya se sentían incómodos y excesivamente vigilados, tanto, que dejaron sus diferencias atrás y comenzaron a murmurarse entre ellos, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba a esa humana que no dejaba de observarlos como si fuesen sagradas deidades, y además, con cierto brillo de lujuria en los ojos.<p>

—¡Carolina, mira!— le susurró Agatha, apuntando discretamente a sus dos amores ficticios —¿Ves como se dicen cosas al oído? Sabía que mis delirios acerca del NarakuxKagura no eran injustificados— dijo, sin embargo, Carolina la miró con ganas de ahorcarla.

—Agatha, están murmurando sobre ti, porque no dejas de verlos y babear frente a ellos— afirmó la joven, pero lejos de molestarse, a Agatha se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Naraku y Kagura estaban hablando de ella! ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

De pronto, el chillón sonido de un claxon sonó fuera de la casa y Carolina gritó jubilosa _"¡Ya llegó la pizza!"_ y llena de emoción salió a toda prisa a recibir semejante manjar. Una vez estuvieron las dichosas pizzas sobre la mesa, Carolina no perdió tiempo y tomó un pedazo para ella. Los demás se quedaron mirándola mientras la otra humana tomaba su ración, y como solía ser gandalla con la comida, aprovechó para robarse un par de champiñones de otros pedazos.

—Coman— dijo gentilmente Carolina, extendiéndoles las cajas e invitándolos a que tomaran lo que quisieran. El extraño y novedoso aroma de aquel alimento redondo y plano les llenaba las narices, y fueran humanos, híbridos o demonios, no pudieron evitar sentirse cautivados por aquel aroma y poco a poco los chicos tomaron tímidamente una ración. Aquel mundo sí que era extraño, pensaron varios de ellos; un alimento llamado pizza que es redondo, se corta en triángulos y que además viene dentro de una caja cuadrada. Ese mundo parecía carecer de sentido alguno, pero en cuanto dieron el primer mordisco y la salsa de tomate mezclada con el queso tibio y derretido, siendo acentuado con el pepperoni, los trozos de carne, la dureza fibrosa de los champiñones y el fulgor ligeramente salado de las aceitunas, los hizo comerse en un santiamén el pedazo entero y muchos más, diciéndose entre ellos que era lo más delicioso y exquisito que habían probado en sus vidas, claro, menos Kagome y nuestras buenas chicas. El único que no se vio cautivado por aquella comida extraña fue Sesshoumaru, quien seguía en su lugar con su porte orgulloso de siempre. El olor de la pizza le llegaba, eso era seguro, y el aroma era terriblemente tentador, pero su vanidad era mucho más fuerte, y al notar eso, Carolina se le acercó con un pedazo en un plato y se lo puso enfrente.

—¿Por qué no comes?— le preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

—Yo no como comida de, o hecha por humanos— contestó con recelo el poderoso demonio.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué es lo que comes?—

—La comida que preparara Jaken— contestó con simpleza.

—¿Si te das cuenta de que el que hace tu comida, Jaken, es un sapo verde con una verruga en la cabeza?— ante esto Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar torcer la boca. A esa humana le sobraban argumentos.

—Mira, hagamos un trato: si tú comes pizza, yo ya no te molesto ni te grito y hasta cuidaré a Rin— dijo Carolina con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru la miró desconfiado.

—¿Sin gritos, pataletas y demás, a cambio de que _yo_ coma?— inquirió Sesshoumaru arqueando una ceja. A diferencia de varios de los estúpidos con los que había llegado, Sesshoumaru no le tenía miedo alguno a la humana, sin embargo tampoco podía hacerle nada dada su posición en aquel mundo y la situación donde estaba, y sus gritos y rabietas eran cosa seria; ya ni Rin. El trato era razonable.

Después de que todos vieron con asombro el hecho de que Sesshoumaru también comenzaba a comer, y viendo las raciones amenazadas y cada vez más escasas, algunos de los personajes comenzaron una muy tonta e infantil pelea para ver quién se quedaba con el ultimo pedazo de pizza, y al final se desató una tremenda y absurda batalla: Naraku contra Inuyasha.

—¡Ese pedazo será mío!— exclamó Naraku, que si bien ya estaba satisfecho, todos sabemos que tiene una muy particular afición por coleccionar pedazos de cosas redondas.

—¡En tus sueños, maldito!— respondió Inuyasha enérgico, como si aquello dependiese de su vida, que todos sabemos que una de sus aficiones es comer, mientras Carolina los miraba de reojo con desaprobación.

—Amo a Naraku con todo mi corazón, pero… ¡qué infantiles!— comentó Agatha con una cara de que apenas creía lo que veía. Ya ni ella hacía semejante berrinche por la comida, y eso que tenía muy buen diente.

—Se nota que son unos idiotas— agregó Sesshoumaru, por primera vez dándole la razón a alguien más, cuando de pronto Rin se le acercó y lo jaló suavemente de la ropa.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, Rin aun tiene hambre—

—¡El ultimo pedazo es para Rin!— exclamó Sesshoumaru adentrándose en la pelea, y entonces sí se armó en grande, y es que no todos los días se veía a Naraku, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru peleando uno contra otro juntos… mucho menos por un pedazo de pizza.

Como era de esperarse, la batalla comenzó, y después de partir en dos el comedor, cosa que hizo a Agatha pegar el grito en el cielo, porque era un juego de muebles italianos pintados a mano que su madre adoraba, y las mujeres, probablemente las únicas cuerdas en aquella bola de brutos cavernícolas, sacaron su delicado timbre de voz para calmar los ánimos.

—¡Compórtense de una buena vez, maldita sea!— gritaron las chicas a coro, haciendo que el trío se detuviera en seco. Para cuando voltearon buscando el ultimo pedazo de pizza, Vlady, el obeso gato siamés de Agatha, y siendo tan gandalla como su dueña, ya salía corriendo de ahí con el trozo de pizza en el hocico.

—¡Increíble! Un gato le ganó a Sesshoumaru, Naraku e Inuyasha— dijo Hakudoushi atacado de la risa. El trío, quien no iba a soportar semejante burla, mucho menos a causa de una bola de pelos, fueron detrás del gato dispuestos a hacerlo carnitas, pero una especie de aura maligna aturdió a todos. No era un demonio, sólo una humana, pero cuando quería, podía competir con cualquiera de esos tipos en cuanto a mala vibra se trataba. Esta vez no se trataba de Carolina, sino de Agatha.

—¡Si le tocan un sólo pelo a mi gato, les juro que les corto los huevos, a los tres!— hasta Carolina se asustó, y aquello a leguas se notaba que no era una simple amenaza (y es que Vlady era la adoración de Agatha), así que el trío decidió dejar en paz al dichoso gato. ¡Ojala y le diera indigestión! pensaron.

—Esta humana también da miedo— susurró Inuyasha, mientras Naraku asentía la cabeza, dándole la razón. La amenaza había sonado terrible. Los tres eran orgullosos y fuertes, pero apreciaban mucho a sus pequeños y buenos amigos del centro de su cuerpo.

Y como bien dicen "_panza llena, corazón contento_", la tensión disminuyó, ya que todos, una vez satisfechos, se quedaron callados, observando atentamente la _gran y mística_ televisión, mientras Carolina la encendía para ver Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, pero la programación de todos los canales estaba interrumpida, y en todos lados se decía lo mismo. Aquello era tan importante que incluso lo estaban pasando en cadena nacional, ya que extraños sucesos habían estado ocurriendo todo el día en la ciudad de Mexicali.

—Nadie ha logrado explicar los extraños eventos que se presentaron hace unas horas en nuestra ciudad, Mexicali— dijo una reportera, quien era grabada frente a la avenida Benito Juárez, una de las calles principales y más concurridas del centro de la ciudad. La reportera prosiguió.

—Después del temblor de 6.8 grados en la escala de Richter que se vivió hoy en la ciudad, mucha gente afirma haber visto como una especie de agujero negro, rodeado de una brillante luz color lila, aparecía inexplicablemente en el aire, justo en este lugar…— dijo la reportera, apuntando a una intersección donde la avenida se dividía para formar otras dos arterias de asfalto —Por extraño que parezca, la gente dice que de ese agujero negro salieron varias personas vestidas con ropas que, al parecer, eran orientales. Según testigos, dicen haber visto salir de ahí a un hombre vestido con ropas oscuras y cabello muy largo. Otros dicen haber visto también a una joven ataviada con lo que parecía ser un kimono, y muchos aseguran, ambos tenía los ojos de color rojo. También dicen haber visto a una niña albina, acompañada de otro niño que, por extraño que suene, tenía ojos y cabello de color lila, ambos vestidos de blanco, sin contar que el niño llevaba consigo lo que parecía ser una peligrosa alabarda. La gente asegura que al principio parecían confundidos, pero que el hombre que primero salió, vio a alguien fumando, lo atacó, le quitó los cigarros y lo imitó, sufriendo enseguida un terrible ataque de tos, y después, tal parece que asustado por los carros, comenzó a golpear y atacar a los autos, incluso poniéndose en medio de la calle, cosa que provocó una tremenda carambola de automóviles, como pueden ver detrás de mi…— dijo la mujer apuntando hacia atrás, donde se podía ver a un montón de carros, unos encima de otros, chocados y abollados como si hubiesen sido atacados por un rinoceronte, rodeados de ambulancias y policías acordonando la zona y provocando un caos tremendo en el trafico.

Carolina, al saber perfectamente de qué se trataba todo eso, apagó el televisor y miró fijamente a Naraku, quien evitó mirarla mientras este hacia como si la Virgen le hablara. No lo culpaba, porque en cuanto hiciera contacto visual con ella, Carolina desataría toda su ira sobre él, pero en eso Agatha volvió a prender la televisión y apareció otra noticia que mermó aun más la poca paciencia de Carolina, si es que le quedaba alguna.

Ahora, un reportero era el que informaba.

—Automovilistas, transeúntes y autoridades de la garita fronteriza, avisaron a la policía que un extraño agujero negro apareció cerca de la garita fronteriza numero uno, en el centro antiguo de la ciudad de Mexicali, afirmando que unas personas con extrañas ropas aparecieron de la nada. Según los testigos, afirman que del agujero, que irradiaba brillantes luces, salió un hombre vestido de rojo y con cabello largo y plateado, junto a otro joven igualmente de cabello plateado y extrañas marcas en el rostro; dicen también que ambos cargaban con espadas. También informan que un monje, al parecer budista, fue visto en la "Casona", uno de los principales y más famosos clubes para caballeros de la ciudad, y que según dicen, comenzó a mirar a las bailarinas exóticas, para momentos después ser atacado por otra joven disfrazada de ninja, quien golpeó al monje con, lo que dicen, era un boomerang gigante— dijo el reportero, a quien incluso le costaba un poco de trabajo decir aquella historia que sonaba en exceso inverosímil.

—También se dice que apareció una joven usando un típico uniforme japonés, junto a una niña que portaba un kimono, y según testigos, las dos muchachas fueron secuestradas por los hombres de cabello plateado. Las suposiciones no se hicieron esperar, y muchos testigos piensan que se trata de algún truco por parte de la comunidad asiática, mientras que otros afirman que se trata de un espectáculo muy bien montado, por parte de la comunidad autodenominada "otaku" o "friki", practicando lo que llaman como "cosplay"—

Agatha apagó el televisor rápidamente al ver que la cara de su amiga se estaba deformando por la ira y la impaciencia. Como obviamente todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban hablando de ellos y que no sólo eso, su llegada había creado un autentico caos en aquel mundo, comenzaron a echarse hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de Carolina y esperando cualquier movimiento que esta hiciera para correr por sus vidas, pero Carolina gruñó y contra todo pronostico, corrió a la cocina. Los demás la siguieron, observando atentos lo que hacia.

Carolina sacó de un cajón un frasco blanco y Agatha, al ver de qué se trataba, suspiró aliviada.

—¿Qué es eso?— le preguntó Hakudoushi.

—Son calmantes— pero Hakudoushi y los demás se quedaron en las mismas, a excepción de Kagome —Son como… unas pastillas medicinales que le recetó el doctor. Cuando se pone tensa o se preocupa mucho se las toma y entonces la ayudan a calmarse— explicó Agatha con una sonrisa.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando supieron que Carolina iba a calmarse y ahorrarles una nueva rabieta, y al cabo de unos minutos la chica reapareció en la sala con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le habían visto, tarareando una animada canción, pero el alivió duró poco, ya que sin avisar y entrando como Pedro por su casa, llegó el mismísimo Kouga con un montón de flores blancas que se había robado del invernadero de Wal-Mart.

—¡Mi amada Kagome! Te traje las flores blancas que me pediste— le dijo Kouga extendiéndole el ramo y luciendo su sonrisa más tierna y galante.

—Este… gracias, Kouga— dijo Kagome con timidez, esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa gentil. No era el mejor momento.

—¡Lobo rabioso! ¡¿Desde cuándo Kagome te pide flores?— exclamó furioso Inuyasha, con un clarísimo dejo de celos en su voz.

—¡Desde que es mi prometida, perro estúpido!—

—¡Maldito lobo!—

—¡Bestia pulgosa!—

—¡Ya cállense!— gritó Kagura, quien había estado bastante calmada, pero los gritos y escándalos de todos ya eran suficientes como para que encima llegara el lobo ese a colmarle la paciencia; si de por si le caía pésimo, y Kagura no era la única molesta, porque un gruñido, además de los que Inuyasha y Kouga se lanzaban, hizo acto de presencia. Eran los gruñidos, como los de un animal rabioso, saliendo de la boca de Carolina.

Agatha se llevó una mano al rostro al pensar que el efecto de los sedantes iba a quedar anulado gracias a esta nueva molestia, mientras que los distintos grupos que los acompañaban se quedaron helados, tragando saliva. Esa pobre chica un día iba a reventar de una ulcera, pensó Kagome. Sin embargo, Carolina no comenzó a gritar como loca, sino que volvió a la cocina dando enormes zancadas y salió de ahí con un enorme cuchillo cebollero en la mano. Todos se quedaron pasmados, esperando su siguiente movimiento, pero el cuchillo no fue a dar contra la cabeza o el ojo de alguien; tampoco se clavó en alguna espalda, sino que Carolina tomó el frasco de pastillas, lo puso sobre lo que quedaba de la mesa, y rompió el frasco con el cuchillo y con una cara de maniaca que daba miedo, para después tragarse todas las pastillas.

—¡Mujer, te vas a pegar una sobredosis!— gritó alarmada Agatha.

—¿Y cómo sabes?— respondió Carolina hecha una furia.

—Estudié farmacología, ¿recuerdas?—

—Y reprobaste, con 3.4…—

—¡Hey! ¡Pero el ojete del doctor nunca fue a darnos clases y reprobó a todo el salón!— se defendió enérgicamente la joven.

—¡Pues ojala y me lleve el diablo!— vociferó Carolina, atragantándose con las pastillas y tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

Kouga, quien miraba la extraña escena sin dar crédito a lo que veía, y sin entender una sola palabra de la rara conversación de las humanas, Kagome le explicó rápidamente todo el asunto sobre aquellas dos muchachas. Él se quedó helado, y su instinto, al cual siempre hacia caso, le gritó fervientemente que corriera, que corriera muy lejos por su vida, que esa humana podía matarlo con el simple hecho de pensarlo, mientras Carolina era severamente afectada por la cantidad enorme de pastillas que se acababa de zampar, y entonces se quedó en una especie de transe casi espiritual, mientras las cosas y las siluetas de las personas frente a ella comenzaban a tomar unas amorfas líneas, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. De pronto sonrió.

—¡Vamos a dormir!— exclamó la chica, como si hubiese descubierto la cosa más maravillosa jamás vista en este mundo.

—¡Sí, vamos a dormir!— dijeron nerviosamente algunos de los presentes, tratando que el extraño estado temporal de tranquilidad de la joven durara lo más posible.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que sacar todas las sabanas, cobijas y almohadas de todos los armarios y cajas de la casa. Agatha preparó la habitación de sus padres, la cama matrimonial e improvisó con cobijas algunas camas en el suelo, para que durmieran ahí las chicas, mientras que Carolina recurrió al útil sillón-cama de la habitación de Agatha, preparó la cama individual y también hizo un par de camas con cobijas en el suelo, lugar donde dormirían los hombres.<p>

—Yo no duermo con la mugre— dijo despectivamente Sesshoumaru, mirando con desprecio a los que serían sus compañeros de habitación.

—Y yo con los _nacos_— replicó Naraku con el mismo desprecio.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes qué es un naco?— inquirió sorprendida Carolina, ya que aquella palabra era un regionalismo que sólo era usado en México.

—Lo escuché en esa cosa con agujeros que hace ruido— respondió Naraku con porte de orgullo, señalando un radio-reloj en uno de los buroes de la habitación.

—Se llama radio, y también es despertador— contestó Carolina mientras echaba una almohada a una de las camas —Y de todas formas, cállense, porque ya estoy viendo todo bien y eso significa que el efecto de los sedantes está disminuyendo— a los pobres hombres no les quedó de otra, y sus oídos ya estaban bastante dañados gracias a los gritos de esa humana, así que tranquilamente cada uno se metió en su propia cama, aunque con cierto recelo. Después de eso, la joven fue a revisar cómo le estaba yendo a su amiga. Afortunadamente las chicas eran más fáciles de tratar y ya hasta se estaban llevando bien, y todas estaban tranquilamente preparándose para dormir.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Naraku y Sesshoumaru están durmiendo en mi cuarto, y Kagura está en el cuarto de mis papás— susurró Agatha en una especie de éxtasis divino. Carolina sabía que su amiga no volvería a lavar las sabanas donde había dormido el trío.

—Agatha, ya deja de asustar a esos tres— la reprendió Carolina, susurrando —He visto cómo los observas, con esa cara de violadora en potencia. He visto cómo babeas por Naraku y Sesshoumaru, y como no dejas en paz a Kagura—

—Lo sé— contestó Agatha —Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. ¡Los amo!—

—No grites o los vas a alarmar. Ya sé que los amas, pero sabes muy bien que tenemos que ayudarlos a volver a su época antes de que me hagan perder la cordura. Ya sabes que no me fue muy bien en esa casa de locos—

—Sí, sí, ya sé que te acaban de dar de alta y estás bajo vigilancia… pero esos sedantes son muy efectivos. ¿Qué es exactamente? ¿Prozac, Valium?—

—Antipsicóticos— contestó Carolina.

—Uy, eso es fuerte. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a regresarlos a su época?—

—Bueno, pensaba conseguir la Perla de Shikon para regresarlos al pasado, a su mundo ficticio, o lo que sea. La Perla debe estar por ahí, en la ciudad, el problema será encontrarla, pero creo que contando las habilidades de Kagome, ella nos puede ayudar—

—Y hay que conseguirles ropa decente, no pueden andar por ahí con semejante ropa, los tomarán por locos… aunque lo están, un poco, si te doy mi opinión profesional— afirmó Agatha con tono solemne.

—Y no sólo eso. También hay que evitar que se maten entre ellos, y convencerlos de que nos echen una mano. No podemos hacer eso solas—

—¡Y tenemos escuela el lunes!— agregó Agatha —Hay que terminar con esto. Se aproximan los parciales y no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar neurología—

—Tengo que llamar a mi mamá para decirle que me voy a quedar a dormir en tu casa un par de días, al menos hasta que esto termine—

—Y yo tengo que llamar a mis padres y convencerlos de que se queden en San Diego más tiempo. ¡Imagínate si llegan y los encuentran aquí! Sin contar, que aun tengo que lanzarme a Home Depot para arreglar la pared de la sala y sustituir los muebles— dijo Agatha, asomándose a la sala destruida —O no me la voy a acabar con el castigo…—

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual ambas chicas se quedaron reflexionando. Hasta hace unas horas eran un par de jóvenes universitarias normales. Sus mayores preocupaciones eran sus calificaciones y uno que otro problema económico, y tenían una vida bastante normal y aburrida. Siempre se quejaron de eso, y debían reconocer que siempre desearon vivir algo que valiera la pena contar, algo único, una aventura o algo por el estilo… ¡pero esto ya era una exageración! O mala suerte, en todo caso. Agatha había encontrado al amor de su vida, y como tenía mala fortuna en aquel ámbito, era de esperarse que sucediera algo que lo arruinara; en este caso, debía regresar a su amadísimo Naraku a su época, mientras que Carolina incluso había pasado por la experiencia de la muerte.

—¿Sabes qué?— murmuró Agatha.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Dame una de esas pastillas, antes de que me vuelvan loca a mí también—

—Claro, las que quieras—

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo. Lo tenía listo desde hace semanas pero me sumergí en el arte de la procrastinación xD y que además, el titulo no se dejaba; sé que me pasé de mamona con "La pizza del discordia" xD pero la escena de la pizza fue la que más risa me dio y no sé, el titulo me llegó naturalito a la cabeza. ¡Ah, y por cierto! Lo siento, pero no pude evitar incluir a mi gato Vlady.<strong>

**Y bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que aclarar, sólo espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, aunque creo que está algo corto, y les aseguro que en próximos capítulos se pondrá aun mejor está historia (o más absurda, como se quiera ver). **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero les siga gustando la historia.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Tacos: platillo de origen mexicano que consiste en una masa (que puede ser hecha a partir de maíz o harina, aunque usualmente es de maíz) cocida y llamada tortilla, la cual se dobla o enrolla y se rellena con diversos guisos o carnes en pequeños trozos; puede estar acompañada de cilantro picado, cebolla, salsas picantes o limón. **

**Trastorno bipolar: trastorno del estado de animo en el cual se presentan estados anormales de energía, felicidad y euforia, seguido de estados anormales de depresión o tristeza, ambos episodios muy marcados y que cambian de uno a otro rápidamente.**

**Rapport: utilizado en psicología como una técnica al comenzar una terapia o entrevista, que tiene como objetivo crear un ambiente de confianza y cooperación mutua de comunicación entre paciente y terapeuta para que ambas partes se sientan cómodas, sobretodo para romper el hielo con el paciente.**

**La Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

Carolina tuvo un sueño pesado, tortuoso, lleno de imágenes espeluznantes y raras personas. Soñó que los personajes de uno de sus animes favoritos, Inuyasha, de Rumiko Takahashi, de alguna forma se salían de la ficción y caían al mundo real, y peor aun, en su propia ciudad, y no conforme con eso, se veía forzada a ayudarlos, convirtiendo aquello en el peor día de su vida. Tantas peripecias la hicieron pasar, que Carolina, quien tenía una pésima dieta y una malsana afición a la comida picante, ya tenía principios de gastritis, y gracias a eso terminó explotando, literalmente, a causa de una ulcera que se expendió por todo su torso, partiéndola en dos en una explosión de vísceras y sangre... y no conforme con eso, soñó cómo Agatha le hacía una autopsia con todo y una mascara, al más puro estilo del doctor Hannibal Lecter, para después usar su cuerpo para hacerla carnitas en una parrillada al aire libre en el patio de su casa, junto con los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes compartían refrescos, tacos de carne asada y una que otra cerveza con tal camarería que parecían amigos de toda la vida.

La imagen, sobra decirlo, fue perturbadora incluso para una chica como ella, aficionada al género gore y sin problemas para presenciar incluso operaciones, pero ver su propia carne asada con cebolla, salsa y cilantro envuelto en un taco mientras era degustada por los avorazados personajes la obligó a despertar sobresaltada, sudando frío y confundida, pensando que estaba muerta, pero en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla había sido real, y que para su mala suerte, había _despertado viva_. Lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku y Hakudoushi mirándola fijamente, muy cerca de su rostro, y Carolina hizo lo único que una persona decente hace en estos casos: pegó el grito al cielo.

Un agudo chillido salió de su boca, tan intenso y penetrante que si hubiera tenido una copa de vidrio cerca, esta se habría roto, haciendo que quienes la observaban se echaran hacia atrás sobresaltados con muecas de molestia, tapándose los oídos. Cuando Carolina terminó de gritar y dejándose la garganta entre tanto, sus acompañantes se tallaron los oídos, que les zumbaban, pero decidieron no decir nada. A la chica se le habían acabado las dichosas medicinas que la ponían en aquel trance de paz.

Una vez que la joven se calmó, Hakudoushi le dijo que se le habían quedado viendo porque había estado hablando dormida, maldiciendo a unos seres que querían volverla loca y que se la querían comer, exigiendo que aquellos fenómenos se alejaran de ella. Para desgracia de Carolina, se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla era real, a excepción de su horrorosa muerte (aunque si las cosas seguían como el día anterior, no dudaba que le pasara eso, y bien creía a Agatha lo suficientemente enferma como para atreverse a cometer canibalismo).

Una vez que todos estuvieron despiertos y listos para hacer lo necesario y volver a su época, el hambre comenzó a apremiar, y comenzaron a pedir pizza, alegando que era la comida más deliciosa que jamás habían probado, por lo tanto Carolina pensó que sería buena idea ir a desayunar y de paso a comprarles ropa decente a un popular centro comercial de la ciudad llamado "Plaza Cachanilla"; un centro comercial bastante cutre, pero lo suficientemente decente como para encontrar ropa de calidad.

—¿Iremos con más humanos?— replicó con desprecio Sesshoumaru. Carolina asintió.

—Pues en ese caso, no vamos— dijo Hakudoushi, cruzándose de brazos con gesto arrogante.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió Agatha, casi ofendida, y lista para aventarse su discurso sobre que todos eran iguales, sólo que en su mundo aquellos argumentos solían usarse en cuestiones discriminatorias con respecto a las clases sociales, a los grupos étnicos, razas o incluso estilos de vida… ahora sólo había que aplicarlo a las diferencias que existían entre humanos y demonios, y que Agatha, sabía que varios de los ahí reunidos tenían fuertemente arraigados esos prejuicios. Para su sorpresa, los chicos resultaron más sensatos de lo que esperaba.

—Porque nos van a reconocer por habernos visto en la caja mágica esa— respondió Kagura, apuntando al televisor.

—¿Por la televisión en las noticias?— dijo Carolina, al tiempo que Kagura y Hakudoushi asentían (Agatha casi se desmaya).

—Sólo una pregunta, señorita Carolina— dijo Miroku con un tono respetuoso y solemne.

—Dígame, monje—

—¿Hay chicas hermosas?— preguntó este, poniendo cara de galán, la cual desapareció tan rápido como llegó cuando su cabeza por poco y da una vuelta completa sobre su propio eje, después de que Sango le propinara un buen bofetón.

—¡Monje pervertido! ¡¿Es lo único en lo que piensa?— le reclamó Sango.

—Nunca cambiará— dijeron Carolina y Agatha al unísono.

—¡Volviendo al tema!— exclamó Naraku, quien ya comenzaba a desesperarle aquella charla sin sentido.

—Cierto, por favor…— dijo Carolina.

—¡¿Qué?— gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué de qué?— respondió la joven, confundida.

—¿Dijiste por favor?— murmuró Sango con cierto recelo.

—Sí, ¿por?—

—Es decir, ¿no nos vas a obligar?— exclamó Inuyasha.

—¿De qué hablan?—

—¿No nos vas a obligar a acompañarte?— preguntó Kouga, anonadado.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—

—Porque eres una sádica de los mil demonios— exclamó Naraku —Hasta te podría considerar una aliada, si no fueras tan histérica, que ya tengo suficiente con Kagura—

—Oh, no, la sádica es Agatha, aunque parezca inofensiva—

—Yo puedo ser tu aliada…— siseó la aludida —… o lo que _quieras_— agregó, guiñándole un ojo a Naraku, quien dio un par de pasos atrás.

—Este… no, gracias— murmuró el hibrido, incomodo y sintiéndose cohibido de pronto. El brillo de intensa lujuria en los ojos de esa chica era perturbador; ya ni él.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué ayer nos trataste como imbéciles?— inquirió Inuyasha.

—Porque, precisamente, se comportaron como imbéciles— y ante la declaración, todos la miraron con ganas de matarla, y con mucha impotencia, porque sabían que no podían hacerle nada.

—¡Ay, no me vean así de feo!— dijo Carolina riendo —¿Van a acompañarme, sí o no?— la respuesta por parte de todos fue positiva (aunque a regañadientes por los más arrogantes), aunque Sesshoumaru seguía gruñendo sólo de pensar en el hecho de que tendría que ir a convivir con más humanos, y no humanos cualquiera, sino de otro mundo.

—Sólo hay un problema— dijo Agatha —¿Cómo vamos a sacarlos de aquí sin que la gente los note?—

—¡Pues muy fácil!— exclamó Carolina corriendo a la habitación de su amiga, mientras esta la seguía.

—Con esto. Qué bueno que tienes tanto maquillaje— dijo Carolina sacando un par de estuches repletos de sombras de todos colores, lápices labiales, brochas y demás artimañas femeninas. También sacó un par de latas de pintura en spray.

—¿Con mi maquillaje?— Carolina asintió, tomándolo todo y regresando a la sala. Tomó a Sesshoumaru por sorpresa, rociándole el contenido del aerosol en el cabello, el cual rápidamente comenzó a tomar una bonita tonalidad brillante, fosforescente y chillona.

—¡Ops! ¡Era color rosa!— exclamó Carolina nerviosamente, apresurándose a rociarle nuevamente la pintura, esta vez, con un adecuado color negro. Sesshoumaru, quien estuvo apunto de protestar, quedó totalmente fuera de juego, ya que el fuerte olor de los químicos de la pintura le saturó el olfato y mareado como estaba, no le quedó de otra más que dejarse hacer. Hasta el gran demonio Sesshoumaru tenía sus debilidades. Su preciosa cabellera plateada quedó totalmente ennegrecida por un brillante negro –eso, claro, después de llevarse en él lata y media de pintura-

—¡Genial! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— preguntó Inuyasha mirando de cerca el cabello de su hermano, quien estaba casi desmayado y despatarrado en el sillón.

—Muy fácil… ¡pero ahora sigues tú!— murmuró Carolina con voz maliciosa. La desgraciada estaba disfrutando aquello.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no!— replicó Inuyasha comenzando a correr a la cocina.

—Este, Kagome, ¿por favor?—

—Claro, permíteme…— Kagome se aclaró la garganta y gritó con fuerza: —¡Abajo!— y en un santiamén, como siempre sucedía, el rostro de Inuyasha quedó aplastado contra el suelo y totalmente a merced de Carolina, quien aprovechando el vulnerable estado de Inuyasha, comenzó a rociarle el cabello con la lata de pintura. El hibrido, cuando se recuperó y se dio cuenta de que lo estaban usando casi de juguete, se levantó hecho una furia dispuesto a darle una lección a la insolente chiquilla, pero el aroma de la pintura entró de lleno en su nariz, haciéndolo toser, estornudar como loco y finalmente volver a caerse, esta vez medio inconciente. Kouga se habría atacado de la risa al ver a Inuyasha atontado y convertido en la victima de una mocosa, pero estornudaba sin control gracias al fuerte olor de la pintura, (aunque agradeció el hecho de tener el cabello naturalmente oscuro) y a poco estuvo de armarse una bronca entre él y el grupo de Naraku, por estornudarles casi encima, a propósito por supuesto. Kagome y Sango tuvieron que intervenir para que los ánimos se calmaran, pero fue Agatha quien puso orden (a base de un lanzallamas casero, hecho con una lata de fijador para el cabello y su fiel encendedor). No iba a aceptar otra pared rota en su casa… aunque por accidente, en su pequeño lapsus de pirómana, quemó las cortinas de la sala, las cuales su madre adoraba. Aquello le costaría cuatro meses más de castigo.

—Bueno, sólo falta Naraku, Kagura, Kanna y Hakudoushi— dijo Carolina una vez que la discusión terminó (y el incendio), sacando más latas de pintura y dándole un par a Agatha (no sin antes quitarle el encendedor).

—¡No pienso ser tu muñeco, mocosa!— protestó Naraku al ver que corría la misma suerte que Inuyasha y su hermano.

—Pero si ya eres un muñeco, y uno _muy_ bueno— murmuró Agatha sonriéndole sutilmente.

—Agatha, ¿de qué hablamos anoche?—

—Ay, está bien— musitó la joven —Además, a ti no te vamos a pintar el cabello ni nada, sólo te vamos a quitar los ojos— comentó dirigiéndose a Naraku.

—¡¿Qué cosa?— exclamó él, mientras Kagura, detrás de su amo, animaba a la joven para que lo hiciera, creyendo que se refería a arrancarle los ojos.

—¡No! Sólo te vamos a cambiar el color de los ojos con unas lentillas— explicó Agatha sacando de la caja de maquillaje un par de estuches que contenían algunos de sus viejos pupilentes verdes. Al final, Naraku tuvo que dejarse, ya que ver a personas con los ojos rojos no era cosa de todos los días, sin contar que habían comentado en las noticias del día anterior aquella característica en los extraños visitantes.

Fue Agatha la que se encargó de maquillar a los chicos malos de Inuyasha. Su sorpresa fue que al intentar quitar las marcas que creía Sesshoumaru usaba, se dio cuenta de que eran marcas adheridas a la piel (al menos no era maquillaje, porque muchos dudaban de los gustos y mañas del demonio) así que tuvo que usar dos frascos de corrector para disimular las marcas, ponerle pupilentes a Naraku, Kagura y Hakudoushi (quienes se quejaron como bebés porque decían que les ardía como el demonio) y además se encargó de pintarle el cabello a Kanna y a Hakudoushi.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era buena idea que conservaras tus pupilentes viejos— dijo Carolina, mirando el buen resultado que habían dado.

—¡Ops!… con razón les arde— susurró Agatha —¡Pero sólo los quieres para parecerte a Hitomi!—

—Ay, bueno… ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste Escaflowne? Es uno de los mejores animes, después de Inuyasha—

—¡¿Cómo que soy un "_anime_"?— exclamó Inuyasha, haciendo que todos centraran su atención, primero en él, y después en Carolina, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta la rodilla. ¿Cómo demonios les iba a explicar qué era un anime?

—"_Malditas orejas de perro_"— pensó la joven, mientras soportaba encima de ella la desaprobatoria mirada de Agatha.

—¡¿Qué es un anime?— insistió el joven.

—Este… bueno…— balbuceó ella —quiero decir… una anime, básicamente es… bueno… es…—

—¡Es un mundo!— exclamó Agatha, al rescate, como siempre.

—¿Un mundo?— inquirió Sango, incrédula.

—¡Sí, un mundo! Llamamos anime… a los mundos, de los cuales podemos tener visiones gracias a… este… a…—

—¡A la televisión!— gritó Carolina, señalando el aparato.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó muy interesado el monje Miroku. Tal parece que aquel mundo tenía una fuerza espiritual muy potente, intensificada gracias a los avances tecnológicos de los humanos.

—Eh… bueno, este… utilizamos… ¡nuestros poderes psíquicos! Y gracias a nuestra fuerza psíquica tenemos… contacto, contacto con otros mundos y con otras personas que están en otro plano existencial, como ustedes—

—Y sólo se puede tener contacto con otros mundos y visiones en la televisión cada… cierto determinado tiempo… a cierta hora, y ciertos días… menos los fines de semana— agregó Agatha, medio tartamudeando.

—¡Wow! Sí que son poderosas— exclamó Inuyasha sumamente sorprendido.

—Sí, claro, Inu—

—¡¿Quién les dijo que podían llamarme así?— reclamó el hibrido al escuchar el ridículo diminutivo de su nombre.

—Oh, Inuyasha, por favor. Sólo es un lindo sobrenombre para un lindo hibrido—

—¿De verdad crees eso?—

—Sí, creo que eres adorable, con tu mal carácter y tus orejitas de perro— respondió Carolina con una sonrisa sincera y amable.

—¡Yo no soy adorable!— insistió el chico, mostrando los colmillos.

—¡Genial! Trato de ser lo más linda posible contigo, ¡y tú me tratas mal!— balbuceó Carolina comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Joder, que esta tiene trastorno bipolar…— murmuró Agatha impresionada, mirando a su amiga al lado suyo, la cual se estaba tirando de rodillas al suelo, lloriqueando.

—¡Hey, Inuyasha! ¡No seas maleducado! Carolina está tratando de ser lo más amable posible y tú la tratas con la punta de pie— lo reprendió Kagome —¡Pídele una disculpa!— Inuyasha al principio se negó, pero una mirada de Kagome, que era una clara amenaza de que se aproximaba un "abajo", lo obligó a rectificar.

—¡Esta bien!— dijo gruñendo —Carolina… ¡bah!... yo… lo siento— dijo torciendo la boca y cruzándose de brazos con porte de orgullo dañado.

—Ya, no importa— dijo Carolina sorbiéndose los mocos —Descuida, siento haberte gritado todo el tiempo—

—Este… si quieres me puedes seguir diciendo así— murmuró apenado el hibrido, sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Ja! Ahora una mocosa humana te pone apodos "lindos"— se burló Sesshoumaru (ya recuperado) con un gesto de superioridad, olvidándose por completo de que él mismo cuidaba a una niña humana que solía abrazarse a su estola con gesto de adoración.

Inuyasha estuvo apunto de comenzar una nueva pelea con su hermano, pero Carolina se le adelantó.

—Descuida, _Sessho_… tú tampoco te quedas atrás— argumentó Carolina.

—¡No te permito que me llames así!— protestó el demonio.

—Oh, vamos, Sessho. No te quejes, hay quien te llama "Sexymaru"— agregó Agatha, pero Sesshoumaru puso una cara que decía: _¿De qué habla esta?_ Así que la chica tuvo que explicarle el concepto de "_sexy_", cosa que dejó muy enojado al demonio. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese, y qué clase de personas había en él? El pervertido monje Miroku se quedaba atrás a comparación de las personas que habitaban ese mundo.

—Aun así no te permito que me llames así— agregó Sesshoumaru con porte altivo, lo cual sólo provocó que Carolina lloriqueara más fuerte.

—P-Pero…— sollozó —Creí que eras mi amigo—

—En tus sueños, humana—

—Está bien…— suspiró resignada la chica.

—¿No vas a hacer una rabieta?—

—No… no, porque yo te considero mi amigo como a Inu, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Rin, pero… bueno, sé que sólo soy una tonta y aburrida humana que sólo busca ayudarlos— y terminó la frase con un dramático grito ahogado.

—¡Oye, niña! No sólo esa estúpida bestia de Inuyasha es tu amigo, yo también lo soy— dijo Kouga con una amable sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. La chica era la humana más rara que había conocido, pero dentro de todo le caía bien (además le cayó en gracia ver cómo había "derrotado" a Inuyasha con una simple lata de pintura).

—¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?— exclamó Hakudoushi —Tú y la chica esa son unas sádicas, y al parecer están muy desequilibradas, por lo tanto también son amigas para mi, Kagura y Kanna… bueno, Kanna no siente nada, así que si le dicen que son sus amigas, se lo cree—

—Aw, gracias, Kouga, Haku, Kagura y Kanna— sollozó sonándose la nariz —Me alegra saber que siquiera ustedes son mis amigos—

—¡Pero ni creas, que yo soy tu amigo!— vociferó Naraku.

—¡Tú me caes mal!— respondió Carolina, sacándole la lengua —Aunque a Agatha le encantaría que fueran algo _más_ que amigos… pero aun así tú y yo nos podemos entender bien. Y además, ¿te digo un secreto?— dijo Carolina, sonriendo enigmáticamente y despertando la curiosidad en el hibrido, quien la miró suspicaz, esperando que prosiguiera.

—No necesitas de la Perla de Shikon para deshacerte de Onigumo—

—¿Enserio?— preguntó asombrado. Valía la pena escuchar la opinión de una "gran psíquica" como ella, pensó inocentemente el hibrido.

—¡Claro! Verás, dices que lo único que quedó de Onigumo fue su corazón y que él sólo puede hablarte, ¿verdad? ¡Pues sólo tienes que ignorarlo!—

—¿Simplemente ignorarlo? ¡No me lo creo! ¿Y cómo hago eso?—

—Pues tomando terapia psicológica—

—¡Yo, yo! ¡Yo soy psicóloga!— exclamó Agatha levantando las manos enérgicamente —Yo puedo darte terapia… y _gratis_—

—¡Ni siquiera te has titulado! Además, Agatha, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que terminarías rompiendo tu código de ética y profesional; ya sabes a qué me refiero— musitó Carolina.

—¿Sabes qué? Desde ahora en adelante tú y la otra son también amigas del Gran Naraku. ¿Cuándo empezamos con la terapia esa?— inquirió Naraku acercándose a Agatha, quien creyó que se iba a derretir en ese instante.

—¡Cuando quieras! Ahorita se puede, en mi cuarto, con las luces apagadas… para entrar en ambiente de… _rapport_— dijo Agatha sonriendo y arqueando seductoramente una ceja.

—¡Agatha!— gritó Carolina, empujando a su amiga para evitar que Naraku fuera victima de una posible violación. Naraku podía ser uno de los demonios más poderosos y malignos del Sengoku, pero Agatha también era de armas tomar cuando de sus amores de fangirl se trataba, así que rápidamente cambió el tema.

—¡Wow! Es la primera vez que tengo tantos amigos. Agatha, Inu, Kagome, Sango y Miroku; Kouga, Naraku, Kagura, Kannita, Haku y hasta Rin y… y— dijo, mirando a Sesshoumaru suplicante —… y creo que ya…— Carolina volvió a sollozar, haciendo uso de sus mejores lagrimas para conmover el duro corazón de Sesshoumaru, y como este ya estaba bastante cansado de los lloriqueos de la chica, y además de todo Rin le estaba preguntando hasta el hartazgo el por qué la señorita Carolina estaba llorando y qué por qué no quería ser amigo de la amable señorita, se vio forzado a hacer a un lado su enorme ego, al menos para que la chica se callara.

—Esta bien— dijo gruñendo —yo… también soy… ugh… tu amigo— se notaba que le había costado trabajo decir aquellas palabras, y que eran más falsas que los pupilentes que usaba Naraku, pero a Carolina poco le importó eso, ¡le dijo que era su amigo! Sabía que era mentira, ¡pero lo bailada nadie se lo quitaba! Así que abrazó efusivamente al demonio, y antes de que este pudiera quejarse y volver a romperle el cuello, la joven exclamó que era hora de ir de compras.

Si hubieran sabido lo que les iba a pasar, jamás hubieran ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tiempo que tenía listo el capitulo pero el titulo se me resistía; sí, lo sé, es peor que el titulo del capitulo anterior, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor xD y en cierta forma tiene su significado, porque el siguiente capitulo (que va a ser mucho más largo) déjenme decirles que está de miedo. Les va a pasar de todo a nuestros personajes y a vuestras servidoras.<strong>

**En fin, no tengo mucho que aclarar, casi nada. El fic tal parece, por los capítulos que hasta ahorita llevo escritos, que va a resultar ser más largo de lo que yo esperaba, pero créanme, creo que se está poniendo bueno (se me hace que va a ser uno de los mejores fics que haya escrito, y lo peor de todo es la idea original ni siquiera es mía, sino de Carolina xD).**

**Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que tanto Carolina y yo hayamos logrado sacarles unas carcajadas (y si no, en el próximo habrá risas aseguradas; les adelanto un poco… nuestros amigos de Inuyasha sabrán el significado de yaoi y yuri).**

**Y para terminar, hoy es el Día de las Madres en mi país y subo hoy este capitulo en honor de la mía, Isabel Cristina Cabello García, y tengo mis razones; después de estarle contado de mis fanfics durante años, de pedirle consejo y recomendaciones y sacarme de toda clase de apuros, nunca la dejé leer nada de mis escritos. Este ha sido el primer fanfic que le leo, y probablemente si no fuera por mi madre, tendría mis historias aun más atrasada o de plano, la mayoría olvidadas xD**

**Ya para irme, muchas gracias por sus reviews y a quienes se dan tiempo de leer. Una disculpa por no responder algunos de sus comentarios, he estado flojeando con los fics y la verdad ya me hice un lío con los reviews de esta historia y las demás, pero juro que a la próxima me pongo al corriente. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	5. Ve de compras, decían

**Ve de compras, decían.**

—¿Por qué no puedo usar mi pluma?— se quejó Kagura, mientras con su mano bloqueaba la luz del sol que chocaba despiadadamente contra su rostro; el calor ya comenzaba a molestarle. En el Sengoku no hacia tanto calor, y además, el ambiente de ese lugar era exageradamente seco, ni una sola nube en el cielo que pudiese tapar parcialmente los intensos rayos solares o siquiera una agradable brisa.

—Porque Agatha se pondría como loca y se subiría contigo… además, la gente lo notaría— respondió Carolina.

—¡¿Y por qué vamos tan lento?— replicó Inuyasha, a quien ya también comenzaba a molestarle el sol.

—Porque no estamos tan acostumbradas a caminar. Siempre vamos en automóvil o en camión— dijo Agatha.

—¡¿Pueden domar a esos monstruos gigantes de metal? ¡Vaya, eso sí que es poder!— exclamó un muy asombrado Naraku.

—Sí, Naraku, lo que digas. Aunque claro, siempre y cuando te alcance para la gasolina— murmuró Carolina.

—¡Y con los gasolinazos que se pega el gobierno cada mes!— se quejó a su vez Agatha.

—¿Y que tal si nos dicen dónde es y nosotros nos adelantamos?— sugirió Sesshoumaru.

—Tú no me das confianza—

—¿Cómo dices, humana?— exclamó un poco escandalizado el demonio —Hiciste una ridícula escena de drama, obligándome a que te dijera que eras mi amiga, ¿para que me digas que no confías en mi?—

—Así es. No es nada personal, Sesshoumaru, pero no me puedo fiar de un demonio sanguinario como tú, una bruja loca del viento, en una niña que no piensa en nada, en un niño psicópata, en un hibrido esquizofrénico que escucha voces en su cabeza, en una sacerdotisa que apenas sabe usar sus poderes, en un hibrido inmaduro e impulsivo, en una exterminadora de la cual apenas sé su nombre, en un monje que se va detrás de cualquier falda, y en un demonio lobo igualmente inmaduro que su hermano, el perro. ¡Ah, y además, en una niña que habla de si misma en tercera persona! Tampoco me puedo fiar de Agatha, porque no sé de lo que es capaz de hacer si se queda a solas contigo, Naraku y Kagura—

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que sólo sabes mi nombre, si según tú eres una psíquica?— dijo Sango bastante ofendida.

—Porque, honestamente, no me interesa mucho tu vida. La que sí sabe mucho de ti es otra amiga nuestra, también una poderosa psíquica… y _muchas otras_ psíquicas…— dijo un poco nerviosa, pensando en la enorme cantidad de fans de Inuyasha que había. Necesitaría mucha suerte para que los otakus y frikis que rondaban la Plaza Cachanilla no los reconocieran como cosplayers y se armara la bronca.

—Y esa amiga suya, ¿no tendrá fotos como las de la señorita Kagome, pero de la linda de Sanguito?— preguntó Miroku.

—Sí, yo también tengo fotos— pero como todos se quedaron en las mismas, a excepción de Kagome y Miroku, quien había visto unas fotografías que la chica del futuro había traído de su época, Carolina tuvo que explicarles qué era una fotografía, mientras Inuyasha cargaba a un desmayado Miroku, después de haber sido cruelmente golpeado por cierto Hiraikotsu.

—¡Vaya! Ustedes los humanos ya no saben qué inventar— dijo Sesshoumaru con tono despectivo.

—Lo sé. ¡Es tan irritante! Los humanos de este mundo son muy arrogantes y creen tener el control de todo— lo secundó Carolina con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin mostrar ofensa alguna ante el comentario del demonio, a pesar de que el insulto iba dirigido a su propia especie y consecuentemente, a ella.

—Hablan como si no les gustara la vida humana— comentó Kagura con cierta curiosidad.

—La verdad, es que no nos gustan mucho los de nuestra misma especie. Hacen cosas que rayan en lo absurdo y hasta vergüenza dan— contestó Agatha.

—Entonces, ¿no les gusta su vida?— inquirió Kouga.

—A decir verdad…— dijo Agatha, subiéndose los lentes con aire de intelectual —ambas creemos que la vida humana no tiene propósito alguno, ni mucho menos futuro, y que la vida, en si, es horrible por el simple hecho de que es más una maldición que una bendición, pero nos aferramos a ella, ¡y encima de todo no tiene sentido! ¡Las personas pasan a la historia, pero la historia no pasa a la eternidad! Las pocas y buenas cosas que tenemos son, por ejemplo, ustedes y los otros animes—

—¿Y por qué tanto interés en nosotros?—

—Bueno…— balbuceó Carolina —porque… la verdad, verán… nos empezamos a interesar en ustedes cuando vimos unas fotografías "_yaoi_" de… este… pues, de Sessho e Inu— dijo, roja como un tomate.

—¿Qué es un yaoi?— preguntó muy interesado Sesshoumaru, al ver que estaba implicado en algo que le era completamente desconocido.

—Bueno… es cuando… específicamente, un hombre, y otro hombre, pues están… muy, digamos que _unidos_—

—¡Ah, te refieres a homosexual!— exclamó Kagome, quien, como era de una época más moderna, conocía bien el término. Aun así sus compañeros se quedaron desconcertados y Carolina, quien era bastante pudorosa con esos aspectos, recurrió a una serie de ademanes y sonidos para que entendieran… y cuando captaron el mensaje, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, irremediablemente, se desmayaron al verse implicados en semejante vergüenza. No sólo era algo que, según ellos, atentaba contra su virilidad, sino que además, ¡por el amor de Dios, eso era incesto! ¿A qué clase de mente enferma y retorcida se le podía ocurrir semejante barbaridad?

—Bueno, no estuvo tan mal— dijo Carolina arrastrando a Sesshoumaru de una pierna —Creí que se pondrían a gritar—

—Sí, pudo ser mucho peor— la apoyó Agatha, arrastrando a Sesshoumaru de la otra pierna.

—Por lo menos no vomitaron— agregó Kagome.

—Sí— dijo Sango, arrastrando el cuerpo de un desmayado Miroku, quien aun no despertada del tremendo golpe —Sino sería más difícil llegar a la dichosa tienda—

—Espero que me digas que no hay de esas imágenes yaoi sobre mi— dijo Naraku, arrastrando a Inuyasha de las greñas.

—No, claro que no— le mintió Agatha, conciente de que había muchos, centenares de fanarts de Naraku, sobretodo con Sesshoumaru, en situaciones comprometedoras y algunas, muy, _muy _explicitas. No fuera a ser que también tuvieran que cargarlo a él.

—Pero no creo que haya gente tan enferma como para que hagan lo mismo con mujeres, ¿o sí?— inquirió Hakudoushi.

—Sí los hay— dijo Carolina —A esos se les llama "_yuri_", y hay muchos de Sango con Kagome, Kikyou con Kagome, o de Sango y Kagura— enseguida, una serie de sonidos secos sonaron detrás de ellas.

—¡Tonta! ¡Las chicas se desmayaron!— vociferó Kouga.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora sólo falta que se nos escape decir que Kouga es el que más yaoi tiene!— gritó Carolina enfurecida.

—¡Este ya azotó!— avisó Hakudoushi muerto de la risa, mirando el cuerpo desmayado del chico lobo.

—Genial…— susurró Naraku sarcásticamente al ver la cantidad de gente desmayada que ahora tendrían que arrastrar.

—¡Ah, qué mierda! ¡Tú y tu bocota, Carolina!— la reprendió Agatha.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que tengo la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta. Como sea, ya ni modo— respondió la aludida, apenada, mientras ella y su amiga se organizaban con los niños y Naraku, el único adulto disponible, para ver quién cargaba a quién. Al final, Carolina terminó arrastrando a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru con la ayuda de Rin. Agatha y Kanna se encargaron de Kagura y Kagome, mientras Hakudoushi, con la suerte de que era un demonio, podía cargar muy bien tanto a Miroku como a Sango, mientras Naraku se encargaba de llevar a Kouga, arrastrándolo sin delicadeza alguna de su cola de caballo.

—¡Naraku! ¡Tramposo!— exclamó Carolina al notar que el astuto y siempre oportunista hibrido se las había ingeniado para que sólo le tocara llevar a una persona —¿Por qué sólo cargas a uno y no me ayudas con Sessho e Inu?—

—Porque ya te están ayudando— respondió haciéndose el inocente.

—¡Rin es una niña de ocho años, y tú un demonio con más de cincuenta años! ¿Notas la gran diferencia?—

—¡Yo también! Tu mocosa es una niña que no llega ni a los diez años— se le unió Agatha, quien ya venía bastante cansada. Eso de fumar como chimenea la tenía en una peor condición que el de una anciana de ochenta años.

—Sí, pero no me importa… además, ya van a despertar— contestó Naraku muy despreocupadamente.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo sabes?—

—Con los gritos que pegas, en uno o dos minutos se levantan— y Naraku tuvo razón, porque al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, los pobres desmayados despertaron muy impactados y sintiéndose sumamente incómodos con la presencia de los de su mismo sexo.

—Bueno, al menos ya no se van a pelear— dijo Agatha, suspirando agotada.

—Por lo menos— la secundó Naraku, para después dirigirse a la chica.

—Por cierto, quiero que me expliques qué es eso de los automóviles— en fin, la cosa es que al ver que Naraku le hablaba tan de cerca, provocó que la siguiente desmayada, fuera precisamente Agatha.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto y para mala suerte de Agatha (quien hubiera querido ser cargada por Naraku), terminó siendo arrastrada por Inuyasha –personaje que, aunque era el protagonista, no le llamaba demasiado la atención-, y finalmente, poco antes de que la chica despertara, llegaron al dichoso centro comercial, después de haber caminado una distancia más o menos considerable. Afortunadamente Agatha tenía la ventaja de vivir muy cerca del centro de la ciudad.<p>

El lugar, tal y como les había dicho Carolina, era bastante cutre. Era un centro comercial más o menos grande, con un pésimo estilo que intentaba imitar el estilo de arquitectura simplona del estadounidense. Un poco sucio pero al menos, más o menos decente. A pesar de todo, para nuestros amigos, que nunca habían visto semejante cosa en su época, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Asombroso…— murmuró Sesshoumaru con un marcado tono sarcástico, mientras se acercaban a una de las tantas puertas, olfateando con gesto de repulsión —Esto apesta a humano— y como se negaba a entrar y mezclarse con tanto humano en bola, Carolina casi tuvo que jalarlo de las greñas para hacerlo entrar.

—Huele a pizza, y a comida decente, como la del mundo de Kagome… y… ¡dulces!— dijo Inuyasha, olfateándolo todo y notablemente ansioso por llegar a la plaza de comida.

—¡Wow! ¿Ya vieron esa ropa?— exclamó Kagura pegando la cara a la vitrina de una boutique —Se ve que es más útil y de mejor calidad que la ropa que me consigue Naraku. ¡Un sólo ataque y se me rompe toda!— Kagura estuvo apunto de entrar para sacar aquel vestido rojo que tanto le había gustado, pero como Agatha sabía bien que los demonios, sobretodo los insurrectos como ella, no estaban acostumbrados a hacer las cosas "decentemente" y lo que haría seguramente sería tomar el vestido y marcharse, lo que en este mundo era robar, tuvo que sacarla de ahí antes de que metiera a todos en problemas.

—¡Miren! ¡Rin ve muchos juguetes!— dijo la niña, saltando de un lado a otro como una pulga frente a la vitrina de una juguetería.

—¡No, qué atrocidad!— exclamó esta vez Kouga, horrorizado, casi al punto de las lagrimas.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó Agatha, acercándosele.

—En ese lugar esta la piel de lobos inocentes…— dijo, apuntando con un dedo tembloroso a unos maniquíes que lucían una horrible chamarra tapizada de lo que parecía el pelaje de un lobo.

—Ah, no te preocupes, Kouga. Esa piel es falsa, una imitación—

—¡Al fin podré quitarme este uniforme!— exclamó Kagome con alegría al ver la gran cantidad de tiendas de ropa que había, aunque el estilo de aquel país difería mucho con el de su país de origen.

—¿Y eso?— le susurró Sango a Carolina.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Esa ropa. ¿No es muy exhibicionista?— apuntó con recelo a una tienda que mostraba los maniquíes luciendo unos bikinis que poco dejaban a la imaginación. Claro, que a Miroku le encantaron.

—Este mundo es maravilloso…— murmuró el monje, babeando frente a la tienda.

Como era de esperarse, y debido a sus ropas, no era raro que la gente se les quedara viendo a aquel extraño grupo de personas que parecían estar listos para asistir a una fiesta de disfraces. Estaban acostumbrado a ver góticos, frikis, emos y cholos, pero aquello sobrepasaba muchos limites de lo que se consideraba extravagante. Carolina, a quien no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención y que cuando la ponían nerviosa, solía actuar impulsivamente, gritaba improperios a los cuatro vientos, tratando de alejar a las personas.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tanto miran, eh?— gritaba —¡¿Qué nunca han visto gente vestirse así o qué?— y como siempre hay un pesado, un grupo de chicos no pudo evitar hacerle al grupo un constructivo comentario.

—¡Se les pasó el Halloween, pinches frikis!—

—¡Ve a ver a tu abuela en calzones, imbécil!— aquel era el muy diplomático comentario favorito de Carolina, para cuando realmente se desesperaba.

Una vez que la gente se alejó lo suficiente, Carolina tuvo la suficiente calma para organizarse.

—Bueno, Agatha, tú acompañarás a las mujeres— se adelantó Carolina, muy conciente de las atrocidades que podían pasar si dejaba a su amiga con los hombres, especialmente con Naraku —Lo siento, chicas, tendrán que ir con Agatha. Hakudoushi, tú también vas con ellas— ordenó.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso parezco niña, o qué?— replicó el pequeño, mientras Kagura se carcajeaba.

—La verdad, todos los hombres de aquí parecen mujeres, menos Kouga, y sólo tal vez porque trae minifalda, y Miroku, aunque usa vestido. Y creo que si le cortáramos el cabello a Naraku, parecería una lesbiana— argumentó Carolina, haciendo rabiar al resto de los hombres, especialmente a Naraku.

—Oh, no te apures, Naraku… sigues estando muy _bueno_— siseó Agatha, haciendo que Naraku se sintiera cohibido.

—Agatha… deja de acosar al pobre hombre. ¡No te va a hacer caso!— la regañó su amiga.

—¡¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? ¡¿Disfrazarme de Kikyou?— reclamó, pateando el piso.

—Podría considerarlo— contestó Naraku, haciendo que a Agatha le brillaran los ojos, lista para lanzarse a comprar una peluca y a la tienda de telas para hacerse todo un cosplay. Incluso estaba dispuesta a aprender a usar el arco y convertirse al sintoísmo.

—Oh, no, Naraku, calla. No sabes en lo que te metes— le advirtió Carolina, empujando a Agatha con el resto de las mujeres —Tú lánzate a Sears y búscales ropa decente a las chicas, antes de que te terminen denunciando por acoso sexual—

Agatha, murmurando un "_aguafiestas_", se fue con el resto de las muchachas a dicha tienda, mientras Carolina se tomaba un respiro para después decirles a los chicos que la siguieran a una buena tienda que vendía ropa para caballeros. Sobretodo, al que más urgía comprarle ropa era a Kouga, porque esa minifalda de piel no ayudaba mucho.

—No pienso usar ropa de humanos— espetó Sesshoumaru mientras entraban a la tienda.

—Señorita Carolina, yo no puedo dejar mi ropa. Soy monje, y por lo tanto debo vestir como tal— dijo Miroku con tono solemne, pero aquello no convenció a Carolina.

—Sí, claro, ¿entonces por qué no actúas como tal?—

—Usted gana— contestó derrotado el monje. No podía negar la cruz de su parroquia.

Una vez tomadas las medidas, Carolina se encargó de buscarles ropa que fuera lo suficientemente cómoda y casual para que pasaran más o menos desapercibidos. Les dio a todos un juego de jeans y unas camisetas de colores discretos (eso sí, tuvo la gentileza de escoger colores que les gustara a cada uno de ellos, para que no se sintieran tan fuera de lugar).

—¿Y cómo se pone esto?— dijo Kouga bajando y subiendo el cierre de su pantalón.

—Ay, pues… ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?— murmuró Carolina comenzando a sonrojarse, cayendo en la cuenta de que, en realidad, ellos jamás habían usado pantalones con cierre, o camisas con botones.

—¡Yo sí sé!— exclamó Inuyasha —El hermano de Kagome me enseñó… pero, ¿qué no necesitamos también algo llamado…? ¿Cómo era? ¿Calzones o algo así?—

—Este… s-sí… ropa interior. Necesitan… eso— balbuceó la chica, ahora roja hasta las orejas y rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

—¿Por qué estás así?— inquirió Naraku.

—Porque, pues… no es decente que una chica compre cosas como esas— argumentó, que aunque en realidad no tenía nada de malo, no podía negar que era una chica en extremo pudorosa.

—¿Y qué tiene?— dijo Kouga.

—Pues, que me da vergüenza. ¿Cómo voy yo a agarrar esas cosas? Boxers y demás—

—¿Qué es boxer?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Pues… este… es una prenda… como, calzones, como pantalones, muy cortos, y muy… pegados— balbuceó la chica con el rostro hirviendo.

—¿Esas cosas?— dijo Kouga señalando un aparador donde había varias de las prendas mencionadas.

—¿Y cómo se usan?— preguntó esta vez Sesshoumaru, pero Carolina le señaló un maniquí usando unos, y él ya no preguntó más.

—¿Y cómo para qué son?—

—Bueno… para… pues…— tartamudeó la joven, apunto de perder el habla.

—Yo ya capté, señorita Carolina— dijo respetuosamente Miroku, susurrándole al oído lo que él creía que eran, y ¡gracias a Dios! sí era eso. Ella asintió aliviada y le pidió que le explicara a los chicos y le ahorrara semejante bochorno.

—Bueno, ¿y si no los usamos?— replicó Naraku, comenzando a desesperase por aquella platica tan complicada sobre esa extraña ropa. Tan fácil que era andar por ahí desnudo o ponerse encima una piel de mandril.

—Pues se les verá todo su _orgullo_— respondió Carolina levantando ambas cejas y mirando hacia abajo, más precisamente, al centro del cuerpo de ellos, cosa que captaron de inmediato.

—No se avergüencen— dijo Carolina al ver que estaban un poco abochornados —¿Pero ya entienden el problema de que yo vaya a comprarles eso?— salieron de la tienda, ya que ahí la ropa era considerablemente costosa y comprar la ropa interior terminaría por acabar con toda la quincena que la chica ganaba arduamente como mesera en un café, así que decidió ir a otra tienda más económica. Entre tanto, la joven se encontró con una isla en uno de los pasillos donde vio unos celulares que la cautivaron.

—¡Oh, qué belleza!— exclamó acercándose al lugar y admirando los modernos aparatos.

—¿Qué cosas?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Esos celulares, voy a comprarme uno—

—¿Celu-qué?— inquirió Kouga, acercándose con gesto curioso.

—Sí, verán, son pequeños aparatos electrónicos que sirven para comunicarse con otras personas sin importar la distancia, la hora o el lugar. Yo tengo uno— dijo sacando su celular, un viejo pero útil Nokia que había soportado toda clase de caídas y maltratos —Pero es en blanco y negro y no tiene cámara—

—¿Y qué con esas cosas?— preguntó Naraku observando el pequeño aparato.

—Tienen una pantalla, como la de la televisión, pero esta es más pequeña. Esta es en blanco y negro y no tiene tantas aplicaciones, en cambio el que yo quiero tiene la pantalla a colores, cámara para tomar fotografías y videos, Internet, bluetooth y…—

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya me mareaste con tanta información!— exclamó Naraku. Carolina se sintió regañada y mejor ya no dijo nada, así que se dedicó a buscar el celular que más le gustara y terminó comprando uno muy moderno que pagaría con plan y que, justo como quería, tenía cámara, grabadora, juegos, Internet, lámpara (indispensable), GPS y sólo le faltaba hacer palomitas de maíz. Para cuando terminó la rápida compra vio que Inuyasha estaba idiotizado jugando uno de los juegos que venían incluidos en el viejo celular de Carolina.

—Si quieres, puedes quedártelo— le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿Enserio? Pero, ¿de qué me va a servir en el Sengoku?—

—Te será útil. Kagome también debe tener uno, así, cuando estés en su época, podrás comunicarte con ella cuando quieras—

—Suena bien, así ya no tendré que perder mi tiempo buscándola—

—Si el tonto de Inuyasha tiene uno, yo también quiero uno— exclamó Sesshoumaru.

—¡Yo también quiero uno!— se le unió Naraku. Por supuesto, no le iba a servir de nada, pero el Gran Naraku no podía quedarse atrás.

—¡Si estos tarados tienen uno, yo también!— agregó Kouga. Miroku también exigió el suyo.

—Pero… eso sería mucho dinero, y cuando regresen a su época ya no podrán usarlos— dijo Carolina abriendo su cada vez más delgada cartera.

—Pero nos podemos llevar uno de recuerdo— afirmó Miroku.

—¡Eso no es gracioso!—

—¿Y de qué te quejas? Así podrás comunicarte con nosotros mientras estamos atascados en este mundo— argumentó Naraku, y como la idea era buena, Carolina no tuvo de otra más que comprar cinco celulares más, qué a ver cómo los pagaba en los siguientes meses.

—Le hubiera pedido dinero prestado a Agatha. Su papá gana muy bien— lloriqueó Carolina, mientras contemplada su vacía cartera. Poco le faltaba para que salieran polillas de ella —Ya no tengo dinero para comprarme mis mangas de Chobits, sólo me alcanza para algunas hamburguesas—

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Kouga al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a limpiarse los mocos con la manga de la blusa.

—¡Es que ya no tengo dinero!—

—Yo tengo dinero— dijo Naraku, bastante contento.

—¡Qué!— gritó Carolina, apunto de sufrir un colapso.

—Yo también tengo dinero— agregó Sesshoumaru.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron? ¡Y no me salgan con la tontería de que no les pregunté!— aquello hizo callar a Naraku, quien estaba apunto de decir precisamente eso.

—Vaya, no sabía que ustedes tuvieran dinero— comentó Kouga.

—Soy el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. ¿Qué esperabas?— dijo Sesshoumaru con tono arrogante.

—¿Y crees que construir mis castillos es gratis, o qué? ¿O con qué crees tú que mantengo a tanto chamaco?— agregó Naraku. No era trabajo fácil ser "padre soltero" y además ser el demonio más malo malísimo de su tiempo; eso costaba mucho dinero.

Mientras discutían sus posesiones y bienes, Carolina sufría un colapso nervioso, tirada en el suelo, casi a punto de sufrir un episodio de epilepsia, y sólo hasta que se empezó a ahogar la socorrieron.

Después un rato tratando de recuperarse e intentado terminar con aquellas infernales compras lo más rápido posible, Carolina los condujo a una tienda económica, y mientras ella se encargaba de comprar ropa interior para las chicas, le pidió a Miroku que eligiera unos cuantos boxers para los hombres, los pagó, y se fueron a los baños cargando varias bolsas.

—Pónganselos— dijo Carolina extendiéndoles las bolsas.

—¿Y cómo nos los ponemos?—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Qué cómo nos los ponemos?— insistió Kouga.

—¡¿Qu-qué?— exclamó ella, horrorizada.

—¿No nos vas a decir?— dijo Inuyasha, comenzando a enojarse.

—Por lo que he visto, las mujeres también usan algo parecido, así que tú debes de saber cómo se ponen. A ver, muéstranos cómo— exigió Sesshoumaru, comenzando a hartarse.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo me piden que haga eso?—

—Señorita Carolina, a mi no me importaría si usted…— pero Miroku ya no pudo seguir hablando, porque recibió una cachetada de aquellas a las que estaba tan acostumbrado y que, además, casi siempre se merecía, y esta vez no fue precisamente Sango.

—¡Degenerado!— lo acusó Carolina.

—¿Y qué mas te da? Eres una niña, y además humana— dijo Sesshoumaru, quien realmente no entendía a qué venía el extremo pudor de la chica, sin contar, que tenía en un muy mal concepto a las mujeres humanas en general.

—¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡¿Cómo quieren que yo haga semejante cosa?— protestó al ver que los chicos no entendían su problema.

—¡Bah, niña delicada!— replicó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Carolina gruñera de rabia.

—Ya recordé por qué me volví feminista…— murmuró la chica, pero entonces una muy buena idea pasó por su cabeza. Si funcionaba, podría cobrárselas a los chicos y hacerlos pasar un mal rato por haberla abochornado sin compasión, sin contar que Agatha le debería un favor tan grande que no podría pagárselo ni en cinco vidas, por lo tanto no perdió más tiempo en llevar a cabo su improvisado y maléfico plan, y la llamó.

—En fin, chicos, no se preocupen, ahorita les traigo a alguien para que les diga cómo ponérselos— murmuró maliciosamente mientras esperaba que le contestaran y se alejaba un poco, buscando privacidad. Después unos segundos, contestaron.

—_¡¿Hola?— _

—Hey, Agatha, ¿qué crees? Tengo el sueño de tu vida esperándote— dijo Carolina con una enorme sonrisa, y para su sorpresa y contra toda expectativa, recibió una respuesta totalmente inesperada.

—_¡Pues tendrá que esperar!—_ gritó Agatha del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo dices? Tengo a estos tipos sin la menor idea de cómo se pone un maldito boxer. ¿No dijiste que si tuvieras la oportunidad de ver a Naraku y a Sesshoumaru en pelotas no te la perderías?—

—_¡No me importa! ¡Lo único que me preocupa es salvar mi vida!_— le contestó su amiga, notablemente alterada. Carolina pudo notar que respiraba muy rápido, como si estuviera corriendo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— exclamó la chica, comenzando a preocuparse.

—_¡Por aquí!_— gritó alguien más, al parecer, se trataba de Sango.

—¡Agatha! ¡¿Qué está pasando?— insistió Carolina.

—_¡El muy estúpido de Hakudoushi hizo una idiotez y por su culpa ahora la gente nos persigue para lincharnos!_— contestó Agatha.

—_¡No fue mi culpa, y no soy estúpido!_— dijo otra voz, al parecer, la del aludido.

—¡¿Pero qué hizo?—

—_Pues este enano le leyó los pensamientos a una cajera, la cajera lo reconoció por la descripción en las noticias, entonces Kagura la golpeó, no sé por qué, esa mujer necesita manejo de la ira, y entonces la gente se nos quedó viendo, llamaron a seguridad, Kagome intentó arreglarlo pero Rin se puso como loca porque otra cajera le regaló unos dulces, y se puso a gritar como histérica llamando a Sesshoumaru, y mientras los guardias trataban de detenernos Hakudoushi golpeó a una niña con su alabarda y le sacó un ojo… ¡y ahora corremos por nuestras vidas!_— Carolina estaba en shock, hubo un momento de silencio el cual rápidamente fue interrumpido por una serie de gritos y abucheos que parecían acercarse al lugar de donde hablaba Agatha.

—_¡Oh, no, no! ¡Ya nos alcanzaron!— _gritó Agatha, y la llamada se cortó.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Excelente!— exclamó Carolina sarcásticamente, revolviendo sus cabellos y mirando confundida su celular. Pensó en llamarla de nuevo, pero si bien conocía a Agatha, seguramente ya se le había adelantado a la muchedumbre furiosa y ya estaba fuera de peligro… o tal vez no.

—Cómo sea— dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y regresando al baño para ver cómo le iba a los chicos. Aquella era una amistad extraña.

—Ya nos los pusimos— dijo Kouga con una pose de orgullo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?— inquirió la joven, boquiabierta.

—Nos las ingeniamos— respondió Sesshoumaru.

—No pregunte, por favor— pidió Miroku. Al parecer aquello había sido una mala experiencia, pero como todo estaba arreglado y los chicos ya tenían lo necesario para no andar al natural por ahí, la chica les extendió las bolsas con el resto de la ropa para que se vistieran. Una vez vestidos y decentes (Carolina se sorprendió de lo guapetones que lucían con ropa casual y moderna), Kouga empezó a decir que tenía hambre, al igual que Inuyasha.

—Yo también— dijo Carolina sobándose el estomago, que ya le gruñía —Vamos por unas hamburguesas— agregó conduciéndolos a la plaza de comida.

—¿Qué es hamburguesa?— inquirió Naraku en el camino.

—Hamburguesa es una especie de… bueno, tiene varios ingredientes. Es una masa de carne molida y frita, a la que se le puede agregar lechuga, tomate, queso, cebolla, unos aderezos llamados catsup, mostaza y mayonesa, y todo va entre dos pedazos de pan. Se le puede agregar lo que quieras—

—¿Carne? ¿Pero no dijo usted que era vegetariana?— inquirió Miroku.

—Claro, pero la carne también es débil, _tú lo sabes bien_— respondió, y aunque el comer una hamburguesa muriéndose de hambre era algo sublime o una experiencia casi divina, sabía que dentro de unas horas estaría lloriqueando al pensar en la pobre vaca sacrificada a la cual acababa de comerse, pero vamos, que valía la pena.

Al final los llevó a MacDonald's, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar decir que el negocio de comida se parecía mucho a uno que había en el país de Kagome, el cual se llamaba "WacDonald's", pero la chica sólo se rió nerviosamente y dijo que el nombre sólo era una coincidencia, porque sino tendría que decirle que el mundo de Kagome que él conocía, aunque basado en la realidad, también era totalmente ficticio. Al final le dijo que era un negocio pirata de WacDonald's.

La chica hizo la orden, incluyendo las hamburguesas para Agatha y las muchachas, aunque tuvo que pedirle dinero prestado a Naraku, y aquello se sintió como si le estuviera vendiendo el alma al mismísimo diablo. Una vez que les dieron las ordenes, la chica le pidió a sus compañeros que la ayudaran a llevar el montón de bolsas de comida, no sin que los chicos se quejaran un poco.

—¿Crees que soy tu criado, o qué?— reclamó Sesshoumaru cargando a regañadientes varias bolsas.

—Claro que no, eres mi amigo como los demás y por eso me ayudas— le contestó la joven con una amplia sonrisa, haciéndose la inocente.

—Sí, cómo no… sólo cuando te conviene—

—Sessho, por favor, no te pongas difícil. Tenemos que encontrar a Agatha y a las chicas, creo que se metieron en un enorme problema—

—¡Bah! No le hagas caso al afeminado de Sesshoumaru, Carolina— dijo Inuyasha, lo cual provocó una serie de abucheos instigadores por parte del resto de los hombres.

—Afeminado el que se puso unos calzones rosas— se defendió Sesshoumaru.

—¡¿Qué cosa?— dijo Carolina, deteniéndose en seco.

—¡Al menos no me los puse en el baño de mujeres, como _otros_!— contestó enérgicamente Inuyasha.

—¡Al menos yo me los puse correctamente, y no en la cabeza, como _tú_ comprenderás!—

—¡Por lo menos los míos no dejan ver todo mi trasero!—

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Cómo que calzones rosas? ¿Cómo que dejan ver las nalgas? ¡Explíquense!— exigió Carolina, comenzando a temer lo peor.

—Pues tú nos diste una bolsa con la dichosa ropa interior esa, y era la que había— contestó Sesshoumaru con simpleza, sin tener idea de lo que él y los demás habían hecho.

—¿Cómo era la ropa interior?—

—La verdad, es muy cómoda— comentó Naraku —La mía es amarilla con estrellitas blancas, y es un poco pequeña—

—Mi ropa interior también es pequeña, de color lila y con flores bordadas, aunque apachurra mi cola de lobo— agregó Kouga.

—La verdad es que la mía es muy incomoda— dijo Miroku, mientras trataba de acomodarse los calzones por encima de la ropa —Es roja, pero casi transparente, como si fuera una red; es muy pegada—

—La mía es como muy delgada y ajustada, de color negro, y atrás tiene unos listones azules. Son como puros hilos— dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Yo quería esa— refunfuñó Naraku.

—La mía es más grande, pero cómoda, y rosa— dijo Inuyasha.

Carolina estaba en shock, con la boca muy abierta y a punto de desmayarse.

—Creo que… me equivoqué de bolsa, y les di la ropa interior que había comprado para las chicas— murmuró la joven mirando dentro de la otra bolsa, y efectivamente, ahí estaba la ropa interior para hombre. ¡Y encima algunas eran tangas!

—¡Un momento! ¿Estás diciendo que yo estoy usando ropa interior de mujer?— balbuceó Naraku, horrorizado y sin poder creerlo. Carolina asintió. Los chicos no gritaron ni se pusieron como locos, se miraron unos a otros, con un dejo de vergüenza en la mirada.

—No podré volver nunca más con mi manada— dijo Kouga con el mismo dramatismo con el que hablaría una persona condenada a muerte.

—Ya no tengo dignidad para decirle a Sesshoumaru afeminado— agregó Inuyasha, mirando hacia el centro de su cuerpo, pensando en el horror que tenía ahí, rozando las partes más preciadas y sagradas de su cuerpo.

—Ya no me podré ver al espejo nunca más— sentenció Sesshoumaru, restregándose las manos contra el rostro —¡Cuánta humillación! ¡Mi padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba!— y entonces, como si fuera contagioso, cundió el pánico.

—¡Ancestros! ¡Perdonen el pecado que he cometido!— vociferó Miroku tirándose al suelo y pidiendo perdón efusivamente.

—¡Monje!— gritó Naraku, levantando al aludido del piso y tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa, con una cara de maniaco —¡Te quito la maldición de tu mano, a cambio de que ores para que se olvide todo esto!—

En lo que ellos se atormentaba por el horrible hecho de que estaban usando ropa interior para mujer, Carolina sacó la ropa de hombre y se las arrojó, para después arrastrarlos al baño para que se cambiaran de nuevo, mientras Kouga e Inuyasha se lamentaban, preguntándose cómo podrían volver a ver a Kagome a los ojos, mientras Miroku decía que no podría volver a ejercer como monje; Naraku vociferaba que ahora incluso Kagura tenía más dignidad que él y Sesshoumaru repetía una y otra vez que había manchado el honor y el nombre de su respetada familia y el de su padre.

Al final Carolina tuvo que hacerlos entrar en razón diciéndoles que una vez que se cambiaran de ropa, sus nombres y reputaciones quedarían intactos de nuevo. Apenas así pudo subirles la moral. Una vez usando la ropa adecuada, aunque aun un poco avergonzados, Carolina, junto con el grupo, comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el centro comercial buscando a Agatha y las demás, pero después de dar varias vueltas y meterse en varias tiendas los pies ya la estaban matando y terminaron por sentarse a descansar en una banca, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara un enorme bullicio que se aproximaba rápidamente.

—¡Carolina, corre!— gritaron desde el fondo de un pasillo, y la aludida automáticamente miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Vio entonces a Agatha, con las chicas y Hakudoushi corriendo a toda prisa, perseguidos por una multitud frenética e iracunda; sólo les faltaban las antorchas, los palos y los machetes para que aquello pareciera una escena sacada de una película.

Carolina supo entonces que aquello estaba mal, pero muy mal.

—¡Corre, Carolina! ¡Corre, pero ya, en chinga!— insistió Agatha al pasar frente a su amiga, sin detenerse, a lo cual la chica entonces reaccionó y le dijo a los demás que también corrieran, que corrieran tan rápido como cuando Jakotsu los había perseguido antes de llegar ahí, y más rápido si era posible, porque les advirtió que esto era mucho peor que el mismo Jakotsu.

Y corrieron, corrieron y corrieron hasta salir del centro comercial, no sin antes dar mil vueltas tratando de perder a sus perseguidores, y si no hubiera sido porque alcanzaron a salir al estacionamiento y pedir un taxi a tiempo (donde quedaron más apretados que en una lata de sardinas), habrían perdido las cabezas. Al final, llegaron a casa de Agatha sanos y salvos, por lo menos, completos.

—¡Nunca volveremos a ir de compras con estos locos!— gritaron al unísono Agatha y Carolina.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que este capítulo iba a estar de muerte xD le pasó de todo a los personajes de Inuyasha y a vuestras servidoras. No tengo mucho que comentar, lo pasé muy bien reescribiendo este capítulo, y algo importante, con este capítulo se acaban los que Carolina escribió. Hasta aquí lo dejó. Como saben, hace tiempo decidí seguir el fic hasta terminarlo (pero que quede claro, que la idea original y los primeros capítulos son de Carolina, yo lo único que hice fue reescribirlo) pero a partir del siguiente capítulo lo que salga viene de mi cabeza.<strong>

**Por cierto, tal vez algunos se pregunten, ¿y dónde está Kikyou? Bueno, Kikyou sí salía al principio, pero Carolina tenía ciertos problemas con el personaje xD básicamente le hacía bashing y este fic no fue la excepción. El bashing es algo que me parece es una vergüenza en cualquier fandom, y encima contra un personaje como Kikyou, el cual adoro y que me parece es maravilloso, así que definitivamente tuve que omitir la participación de Kikyou porque, sino lo hacía, quedaría el rastro de bashing original en la historia. **

**Bueno, en fin, es todo lo que me queda por aclarar hasta ahora. Espero que les hayamos podido sacar un par de carcajadas y disculpen la tardanza. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	6. Malos Hábitos

**Malos Hábitos**

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!— exclamó Inuyasha, aun muy alterado por la reciente carrera que había tenido que hacer, al igual que los demás —¡Ni en el mundo de Kagome la gente está tan loca!—

—¡No es la gente de mi mundo la que está loca!... bueno, tal vez un poco— murmuró Carolina, para enseguida volver a su habitual histeria —¡Son ustedes los locos!— dijo, apuntando a cada uno de los personajes, incluyendo a Agatha, ya que ella era la responsable del grupo de mujeres, por el cual había empezado todo.

—¡Hakudoushi, en mi mundo a la gente no se le sacan los ojos así como así!— reprendió al niño moviendo las manos por doquier, mientras el pequeño fruncía el ceño, listo para tomar su alabarda y cortarle la garganta. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer? ¡Ni Naraku lo regañaba así, y eso que era algo así como su padre!

—¡Hey, no fue mi culpa!— se defendió el chico —De hecho, fue un accidente— dijo haciendo cara de inocente —Y si sigues así serás tú la siguiente en perder un ojo— amenazó, pero Carolina estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para ser capaz de enfrentarse al mismo Diablo, y digamos que este niño era algo así como el hijo de una versión bizarra del mismo Diablo.

—¡Kagura, a la gente no se le golpea!— gritó Carolina, ahora apuntando a la demonio de los vientos.

—¿Qué tiene? ¡Nos reconoció! Pensé que así la noquearía— argumentó la joven muy quitada de la pena.

—¡Y tú, Rin…!— exclamó una vez más Carolina, ahora mirando a la niña, quien se le quedó viendo con aquellos ojos de borrego a medio morir, y la joven no tuvo el valor de regañarla —Bueno, tú no tienes la culpa. ¡A los niños no se les debe dar azúcar!—

—Lo dices sólo porque es tu favorita— masculló Agatha, a quien ya comenzaban a molestarle los gritos de su amiga.

—¡Y tú, Agatha Romaniev! ¡Se supone que tú eras la responsable de las chicas!— le reclamó Carolina.

—¡Hey, no me eches la culpa a mi! Tú fuiste la de la idea de que yo fuera con ellas—

—Sí, porque si hubieras ido con los chicos, los pobres no hubieran salido vírgenes de esto—

—A mi no me hubiera molestado— murmuró Miroku con cara de pícaro.

—¡Usted cállese, monje degenerado!— gritaron a coro Carolina y Sango.

—¿Perdón?— dijo Sesshoumaru con cierto desdén, después de escuchar la afirmación de la histérica joven. ¿Vírgenes? Se preguntó confundido.

—Olviden lo que dije; es sólo que ustedes no saben de lo que es capaz esta chica— dijo Carolina, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar el patatús.

—Yo no estoy convencido— espetó Inuyasha acercándose a ambas chicas —Siento que ustedes nos ocultan algo, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué es este mundo? No es como el de Kagome— dijo el hibrido con desconfianza —Que a mi se me hace que ustedes no son psíquicas. ¡Sólo nos están tomando el pelo!— vociferó para después desenfundar a Colmillo de Acero, y apunto con su arma a ambas jóvenes, con una amenazadora mirada.

Las dos chicas, al verse en graves problemas, supieron que debían actuar rápido. Habían pasado tantas cosas el día anterior que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de idear bien su mentira. En realidad, se notaba que la confusión de sus nuevos amigos aumentaba a cada minuto, y después de semejante estampida de gente enfurecida, parecía que los ánimos se habían caldeado.

—Si nos están tomando el pelo, Inuyasha, tú no serás quien se encargue de estas embusteras— masculló Sesshoumaru, también sacando su espada —Si se han atrevido a vernos la cara, seré yo quien les corte el cuello—

—Bajen sus armas— ordenó Carolina calmadamente —Sé que están confundidos, pero sólo tienen que escucharme, y por el amor de Dios, ¡dejen ya de pelear y denos un respiro!— exclamó la joven, insistiendo en que todos se sentaran donde pudieran (ya que la sala era un asco), y que enseguida les explicaría y les respondería a todas sus preguntas, ahora que se había dado la oportunidad.

—Necesito un trago— murmuró Agatha con cierta angustia, dirigiéndose al armario donde sus padres guardaban una extensa cantidad de licores.

—¡Oh, no, nada de alcohol, viciosa señorita!— dijo Carolina jalando a su amiga de la ropa y alejándola del peligroso inmueble —Cuando tomas haces ridiculeces, y ahora no es tiempo para eso— dijo la joven, mientras hurgaba en la bolsa de Agatha y sacaba algo de ahí —Ten, tus cigarros, para que te relajes— le dijo, extendiéndole un paquete medio vacío de Pall Mall verdes.

—¡Oh, mis amores! Pensé que los había perdido en la huida— exclamó jubilosa Agatha, incluso besando la cajetilla de cigarros para después sacar un encendedor.

—¿Tú también fumas?— exclamó Naraku con curiosidad, dirigiéndose a Agatha.

—¡Como una chimenea! ¿Quieres uno?— le dijo ofreciéndole la cajetilla con una sonrisa.

—¿Son mentolados?— inquirió el malvado hibrido con cierto desprecio.

—Más o menos—

—Entonces no. Esos son de niña— exclamó Naraku cruzándose de brazos —Yo sólo fumo Marlboro rojos—

—¿A qué hora este aprendió de cigarros?— murmuró una muy confundida Carolina.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces quédate con tus cigarros de albañil!— dijo Agatha ofendida, aunque su voz sonaba más como el de una mujer casada discutiendo con su marido, cosa que alarmó a Carolina.

—Agatha, no te sulfures…— rogó Carolina con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras le prendía el cigarro a su amiga —¡Y deja de comportarte como si Naraku fuera tu marido, por el amor de Dios! ¡Controla tus emociones!— le susurró después.

—¡A ver! ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de estupideces y poner las cartas sobre la mesa?— exigió Sango.

—Pues si este par de locos me permiten…— dijo Carolina con tono gruñón, mirando a Agatha y a Naraku.

—Anda, pues, adelante ¡qué fastidio!— respondió la aludida, haciendo una seña para que Carolina prosiguiera.

—Gracias— la chica se aclaró la garganta mucho más de lo necesario, ya que, aunque por fuera parecía estar muy calmada, por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios pensando desesperadamente en una mentira que sonara verosímil. A los chicos del Sengoku podía engañarlos más o menos fácil, la más difícil era Kagome, quien conocía ya el mundo moderno, aunque el suyo fuera relativamente ficticio.

—La cosa está así— dijo Carolina —Los que vienen de la época antigua, es decir, la mayoría de ustedes, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que este no es su mundo. Tampoco es el mundo de Kagome, como seguramente lo creyeron en un principio—

—Tiene razón— dijo la joven estudiante —Este lugar no se parece nada al mío. Ya que he pasado mucho tiempo en la época antigua, me he retrasado en geografía, pero puedo ver que este es otro país, y si no me equivoco, probablemente estamos en el continente Americano, ¿verdad?— en este punto Carolina comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa. Kagome, aunque inocente y de buen corazón, no era ninguna tonta, y era probable que a la chica desde un principio le pareciera extraño aquel cuento de los psíquicos y demás, sólo que no había tenido oportunidad de cuestionarlas.

—Así es— dijo Agatha, tomando la palabra al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga —Estamos en un país llamado México, no sé si te suene, Kagome. Esta ciudad se llama Mexicali, es la capital del estado de Baja California, pero la cosa no termina ahí—

—Me imagino que no— respondió la chica con desconfianza —La cultura y costumbres de mi país están muy apegadas a la espiritualidad, pero son pocas las personas que pueden presumir de tener poderes psíquicos o elevados, o tal vez haya muchas, pero no se dan cuenta, como en mi caso, por ejemplo, donde yo no sabía que poseía poderes espirituales—

—Tienes razón, Kagome, pero este mundo, a pesar de tener un gran parecido con el tuyo, sigue siendo otro— dijo Carolina —Tal vez te suene extraño, pero en este plano existencial que comparte muchas características con el tuyo, los humanos hemos logrado que la tecnología y la ciencia se unan con la espiritualidad y hemos logrado alcanzar un nivel… este… ¿cómo decirlo?— tartamudeó, intentando hacerse la intelectual, tratando de hacer tiempo pensando desesperadamente en qué inventar.

—Hemos logrado desarrollar una capacidad mental y cerebral más elevada— exclamó Agatha a toda prisa —Por ejemplo, la televisión— Carolina tuvo ganas de ahorcar a su amiga. Tal vez Kagome no lo haya dicho en su momento, pero era seguro que no se había tragado el cuento de la televisión y los "animes".

—¡Si, la televisión, semejante cosa! ¡Y los animes! Eso es algo originario de mi país, ¿pero realmente esperan que crea eso de que son "otros mundos"?— exclamó la joven casi con indignación.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, ya que hemos logrado que la tecnología se fusione con la espiritualidad, se comprobó la teoría de los mundos paralelos, y para poder hacer contacto con ellos, recurrimos precisamente a la tecnología de los aparatos electrónicos. Lo único que aun no se ha logrado es hacer contacto verdadero y directo con esos mundos, como el tuyo, o el mundo de donde provienen Inuyasha y los demás. Lo de anime es sólo un nombre que le han dado los geeks y frikis, porque precisamente estos mundos paralelos son tan locos como lo sería cualquier anime japonés—

—Si es cierto, y me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo, ¿entonces por qué la gente de las noticias parecía tan sorprendida? Eso sin contar cuando llegamos. Todos nos miraban como bichos raros— inquirió Kagome.

—Precisamente porque nunca se ha logrado tener contacto directo con las personas de otros mundos. Su llegada a este mundo implica toda una revolución, porque… aun no se encontraba la manera de contactar con los otros mundos— dijo nerviosamente Carolina.

—Me cuesta trabajo creerlo— argumento la joven sacerdotisa —Pero después de todo lo que he vivido en el Sengoku y con la Perla de Shikon, puede que no suene tan descabellado—

—Precisamente, gracias a la Perla de Shikon, tú fuiste capaz de viajar al pasado, y a partir de tu llegada, aquel mundo cobró un nuevo plano en el tiempo y el espacio. Por así decirlo, lo "reviviste" gracias a tu llegada con la Perla, y entonces se transformó en un mundo paralelo— dijo Agatha —Lo que en todo caso a nosotros nos faltaría, es algo parecido a la perla de Shikon para lograr hacer contacto y viajar a otros planos existenciales, pero la ciencia aun no ha avanzado hasta ese punto— Carolina se sorprendió con el argumento de su amiga. Tenía que aceptar que era muy buena tergiversando y modificando las cosas y el sentido de ellas. Su explicación, al menos por el momento, calmaría a Kagome con respecto a sus sospechas.

—¿Y entonces por qué caímos aquí? Lo más lógico es que hubiésemos terminado en mi mundo—

—Seguramente fue al azar. Hay muchos mundos. El hecho de que el poder de la Perla de Shikon, la cual llevabas dentro de tu cuerpo, te llevara precisamente al Sengoku fue porque la Perla debía existir una vez más en aquel tiempo. Probablemente, si ustedes cayeron en nuestro mundo, es porque algo deben hacer aquí, o tienen algún propósito en nuestro mundo—

—¿Y cuál podría ser ese propósito?— preguntó Miroku muy interesado.

—Ni idea— contestaron al unísono ambas chicas, haciendo que varios de ellos se llevaran las manos al rostro.

—¿No se supone que son psíquicas?— murmuró Inuyasha.

—Claro, pero… ¡tampoco lo sabemos todo!—

—Entonces, rebobinemos— exclamó Kagome —Ustedes provienen de un mundo moderno, como el mío, pero un poco más avanzado…—

—¡Claro! De hecho estamos en el año 2012— interrumpió Carolina.

—¡Wow! Pues, sí está un poco avanzado esto. Yo vengo del año 1996— dijo la chica japonesa —Pero entonces, en este mundo, en esta época en la cual viven, se ha logrado comprobar la existencia de otros mundos, y han tenido un mediano contacto con ellos gracias a la tecnología… ustedes tuvieron visiones de nosotros, y el hecho de que la Perla de Shikon cayera al pozo…—

—Gracias a Naraku— murmuró con recelo Inuyasha, haciendo que el aludido lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Este acontecimiento provocó, que al azar, cayéramos en su época…— concluyó finalmente Kagome, mirando con suspicacia a ambas chicas, mientras estas dos sentían temblar sus piernas y se miraban un poco nerviosas. Era obvio que, al menos, Kagome no se lo había creído del todo. El único consuelo que tenían es que la chica no los delatara con los salvajes de Inuyasha y su hermano mayor.

No. Estaban fritas.

—¡Bien!— exclamó de pronto la chica, mientras Agatha y Carolina fruncían el ceño.

—¿Perdón?—

—¡Sí! Es algo bastante lógico— afirmó Kagome.

—¿Enserio?— le murmuró Carolina a su amiga, pensando que estos chicos eran muy crédulos.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nosotros no entendimos una sola palabra de su plática, así que no tenemos otra opción más que creerles— dijo despreocupadamente Naraku.

—Tal vez no nos quede otra opción, pero si descubro que este par de humanas nos están tomando el pelo, yo mismo me encargaré de romperte el cuello otra vez, humana— dijo Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose a Carolina —Y te advierto que Colmillo Sangrado no puede revivir dos veces a la misma persona—

—¡Cómo sea!— exclamó Inuyasha —¿Cuándo comenzaremos a buscar la Perla?—

—Cuando las cosas, al menos por hoy, se calmen. Causaron un gran zafarrancho en el centro comercial— dijo Carolina —Esperaremos a mañana, tal vez—

—¿Mientras podemos quitarnos esto?— inquirió incomodo Hakudoushi, jalándose un mechón de cabello pintado con la tintura en aerosol, el cual ya tenía su melena dura y pegada mechón sobre mechón.

—Claro— dijo Carolina —Pero tendrán que aprender a usar la regadera—

—¿Regadera? ¿Qué es regadera?— inquirió Miroku.

—Es como… una cosa metálica, de donde sale agua, y bajo de ella se bañan—

—¿Cómo era que se usaba?— preguntó, esta vez, Inuyasha, quien también ya se sentía bastante incomodo. Un baño no le caería mal, y de hecho una vez lo había probado en casa de Kagome, pero no podía recordar cómo era y la experiencia había terminado muy mal.

—¡No querrás que te bañe!— exclamó Carolina, quien ya comenzaba a desesperarle las preguntas. Había tenido suficiente con el asunto de los boxers.

—¡Ni que fuera un niño!— se defendió el hibrido.

—¿Y por qué no dejan de complicarse la vida y nos dicen dónde demonios hay aguas termales o un río?— dijo Naraku con arrogancia.

—¡Ay, el señor nomas con aguas termales! ¡Pues porque esta ciudad está en medio de un desierto!— gritó Carolina.

—Pero para que no batalles y ahorremos agua, si quieres nos bañamos juntos, Naraku— intervino Agatha, guiñándole un ojo al aludido.

—Oye, Naraku…— le susurró Hakudoushi —Tengo la ligera impresión de que le gustas a esa humana—

—¡No me digas! ¿Enserio?— exclamó él con sarcasmo —Me siento violado por su mirada desde que llegué—

—Bueno, será uno por uno. Primero tú, Inuyasha— dijo Carolina levantándose de su asiento e invitando al hibrido a que la siguiera —¿Ya habías usado la ducha en la casa de Kagome, si mal no recuerdo, ¿verdad?— inquirió. Inuyasha recordó súbitamente la ocasión en que se quedó en casa de la chica y Sota lo metió a la regadera… para después salir corriendo porque el agua estaba demasiado caliente, y terminar corriendo, desnudo, y sólo con un montón de espuma cubriendo su orgullo hacia la habitación de Kagome, quien muy amable y comprensivamente le dio la bienvenida arrojándole a la cara toda clase de cosas incluyendo un bote de basura.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo sabes?— exclamó sorprendido el chico.

—¡Duh! ¡Porque soy una psíquica!— respondió Carolina, recurriendo muy oportunamente a afirmar su mentira.

Inuyasha no tuvo demasiados problemas para bañarse, ya que no era la primera vez. Kagome le explicó con detenimiento cuál era la llave del agua fría y cuál para el agua caliente (sobretodo para que no se repitiera de nuevo semejante escena, muy viva aun en la memoria de la colegiala). Sesshoumaru fue más orgulloso y decidió aprender por si mismo, total, ¿qué tanta ciencia podía tener tomar una ducha en el mundo moderno? Para su desgracia, sí se quemó con el agua caliente, ya que en su orgullo, no permitió que nadie le dijera que en la ardiente ciudad desértica de Mexicali, el agua, incluso la de la llave fría, suele salir de las tuberías hirviendo, lista para cocerte como langosta, y se debe esperar un par de minutos para que la temperatura se nivele. Así de feo era el calor.

Aun así Carolina, quien en ese momento se sintió enternecida por enseñarle a los chicos cómo bañarse (y porque Sesshoumaru era su favorito), tuvo la gentileza de decirle dónde estaba el jabón, cual de todos quería usar, si quería crema exfoliante, e incluso se tomó la libertad de ofrecerle el carísimo shampoo y acondicionador que Agatha usaba para mantener su cabello, tan castigado por los tintes, en un nivel saludable, cosa que la hizo pegar el grito al cielo, porque entre las exageradamente largas cabelleras de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, se acabaron lo que quedaba de sus costosos tratamientos para el cabello.

Aunque a Hakudoushi y a Kanna les urgía bañarse ya que también tenían el cabello pintado, Naraku, tan gandalla y tramposo como siempre, les ganó el lugar para bañarse y fue tan rápidamente al baño que las chicas ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de explicarle cómo funcionaba la ducha, y claro, como era de esperarse, una tragedia debía suceder, al menos así lo vio Carolina, pues su amiga Agatha casi muere desangrada debido a una profusa hemorragia que sucedería pronto.

—¡Mira nada más! ¡Qué poca vergüenza!— exclamó Kagome indignada, mientras veía como Naraku cerraba la puerta del baño —Sus pobres hijos muriéndose de calor y con el cabello todo tieso, y él se adueña del baño como si fuera su casa—

—No es como si le tuviera gran aprecio a sus extensiones— agregó Carolina.

—¡Pero es su casa!— lo defendió enérgicamente Agatha, inmiscuyéndose en la platica, provocando que la chica japonesa la mirara confundida.

—Agatha, con todo respeto, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿acaso estás enamorad…?— estaba por terminar su pregunta, cuando un grito la interrumpió.

—¡¿Cómo mierda se usa esta cosa?!— gritó Naraku desde dentro del baño.

—¡¿Qué necesitas?!— exclamó Carolina, notoriamente agotada, después de que tuviera que trapear el piso completo del baño luego de que a Inuyasha se le ocurriera secarse al más puro estilo perruno.

—¡Estas cosas metálicas!— respondió Naraku de mala gana.

—Se refiere a las llaves— afirmó Kagome.

—Ah, qué fastidio— exclamó Carolina caminando hacia el baño para explicarle al hibrido el _fino arte_ de abrir las llaves de la ducha, pero Agatha, al verla tan cansada, y con las mejores intenciones del mundo, y hablo enserio, se le adelantó y le dijo que descansara un rato, que ella se encargaría, no sin antes de que Carolina le suplicara que no fuera a violarlo o a proponerle otra vez que se bañaran juntos.

Y así, Agatha, esta vez con toda la sincera inocencia del mundo, se dirigió al baño para auxiliar a su personaje favorito.

—¿Qué necesitas…— dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero en ese momento se quedó pasmada, atónita y completamente paralizada —Na… ra… ku…— tartamudeó, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y no era para menos. Desgraciadamente, la chica tenía la mala costumbre de no tocar las puertas antes de entrar a una habitación, y nadie le avisó a Naraku que iban para allá a ayudarle.

La razón para que Agatha se quedara fría, fue por el hecho de que Naraku, el mismísimo Naraku al cual ella tanto amaba e idolatraba, se encontraba frente a Agatha, y sin saber que alguien iba a entrar, no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse el rollo de papel higiénico encima… y ya se había desvestido. Sí, Naraku estaba como Dios (o los demonios) lo trajo al mundo frente a su fan numero uno.

Y después de un par de segundos de silencio, sucedió, como era de esperarse, lo que sucedería con dos personas en un caso como este. No, no es lo que ustedes piensan. Agatha no se arrojó sobre él como una ninfómana buscando saciar con el amor de su vida sus más bajas y oscuras pasiones carnales, porque si somos sinceros, y aunque pocos lo crean, Agatha era más virgen que un embrión, y en su vida, jamás, había visto a un hombre desnudo en vivo y a todo color; ¡vamos, que ni siquiera había tenido un sólo novio en su vida! Naraku, aunque antes había mostrado su desnudez sin vergüenza ni pudor alguno, esta vez lo tomaron por sorpresa, y volviendo al principio, sucedió lo único que podía suceder en estas situaciones: gritaron como si se los llevara el diablo.

Gritaron tan fuerte, que en la sala dejaron a todos aturdidos. El grito de ambos era tan estremecedor que parecía que los estaban masacrando.

—¡Mujer! ¡Toca antes entrar!— reclamó Naraku, que tan desvergonzado como era, no se tomó la molestia de tomar una mísera toalla y cubrirse sus nobles partes.

—¡Madre santísima! ¡Es una tragedia!— exclamó alarmada Carolina al escuchar decir eso a Naraku, haciéndose ya una idea de lo que había sucedido.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tengo una hemorragia nasal!— fue lo único que Agatha logró decir antes de caer medio inconsciente. Oportunamente, llegaron Kagome y Carolina para detener la caída de la chica, y su amiga de inmediato notó que de la nariz de Agatha salía sangre.

—¡Agatha, por Dios! ¡Estás sangrando!— gimió asustada Carolina, creyendo de inmediato que ante el accidente, Naraku se había atrevido a golpear a su amiga y romperle la nariz. ¡Oh, no, no señor! ¡Esto no se quedaba así! Pensó Carolina.

—¡Tú, despreciable gusano…!— levantó la vista hacia el que creía era el agresor, pero al ver la escena, se detuvo en seco. Kagome también levantó la vista, y sus inocentes miradas chocaron contra el espectacular cuerpo desnudo de Naraku, quien seguía, desvergonzado, sin cubrirse.

—¡Ponte algo encima, sin vergüenza!— gritaron las chicas al unísono, y al ver que las cosas se ponían feas, finalmente Naraku se dignó a ponerse una toalla sobre la cintura.

—¡Qué delicadas!— exclamó el villano frente a todo el drama que se estaba armando en la entrada del baño —¡Se comportan como si nunca hubieran visto a un hombre desnudo!— añadió.

—¡Pues no!— gritaron a coro Kagome y Carolina, quienes, en realidad, no estaban mintiendo, al tiempo que cerraban de golpe la puerta del baño, dejando dentro a un muy confundido Naraku.

—Vi el cielo…— tartamudeó Agatha, mientras la hemorragia de su nariz seguía —¡El paraíso!— gimoteó retorciéndose súbitamente —Otra vez…— murmuró como una desahuciada, para después caer completamente inconciente.

Hubo un incomodo momento de silencio, mientras Kagome y Carolina contemplaban la desmayada imagen de la chica entre sus brazos, al tiempo que el resto del grupo se acercaba al lugar, atraídos por el escándalo.

—¡Creo que ya se murió!— bromeó Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy feliz. Creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar. Y en fin, como les comenté en el capitulo anterior, fue hasta esa parte donde Carolina dejó de escribir. Este nuevo capítulo ha salido de mi cabeza, y he de pedirles una disculpa. Sé que la parte en medio del capítulo no es realmente cómica, pero consideré necesario estructurar más la mentira de Carolina y Agatha sobre eso de ser psíquicas y lo de los "animes", todo con el fin de que los personajes no descubran que ellos, precisamente, son creaciones de la imaginación de Rumiko. Al principio no me di cuenta, porque la mayoría de los personajes, al provenir de una época donde no existía ni la electricidad, se les puede engañar fácilmente, pero entonces recordé que estaba Kagome, y aunque ella sí proviene de un mundo ficticio, pero aun así moderno, y encima es originaria del país que vio nacer los animes y donde sí existe la televisión, pensé que el personaje a pesar de ser un poco inocente, tampoco es tan tonta y no se iba a creer tan fácilmente el cuento de Carolina y Agatha, así que debía explicarlo, y además creo que sirve como un pequeño paréntesis para lo que se aproxima. Tendrán su recompensa, el siguiente capítulo está de muerte.<strong>

**También me vengo dando cuenta de que Carolina me dejó un poco "OOC" xD, en realidad no soy tan pervertida ni con tendencia a coquetear aunque se tratase de Naraku (si lo viera primero gritaría como una fangirl y después me quedaría fría y sin saber qué hacer xD), aunque nunca se sabe, y bueno eso queda claro en la escena del baño donde me echo de cabeza como una verdadera casta, pero lo cierto es que sí tengo tendencia a hacer bromas de índole sexual y soy un poco payasa. Y bueno, finalmente, ¿para qué quieren verme actuando aburrida cómo suelo ser? Es un fic de comedia. **

**Uy, por cierto, también me di cuenta de que cometí un error en el primer capítulo. Carolina y yo somos un self-insert (aunque no considero que hayamos caído en el Mary Sue, porque no nos describimos como perfectas ni superdotadas, más bien cómo chicas comunes aunque con nuestra manías, que sí las tenemos) así que decidí agregar un par de descripciones sobre ambas en la introducción del primer capítulo, más que nada físicas, aunque son pocas. Me di cuenta también de que no había descrito en la introducción cómo éramos cada una, y alguna imagen mental deben hacerse de nosotras, ¿no?  
>Bueno, honestamente comienzo a cuestionarme la existencia misma de este fic, pero, bueno, ya decidiré que hacer, por ahora se queda este capitulo.<strong>

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	7. El Elixir de Baco

**Favor de leer antes de comenzar (siento mucho que esta vez sea tan largo).**

**Lunada:** se trata de una fiesta que se hace en la noche, si se puede alrededor de una fogata; suelen ser reuniones con pocos invitados.

**Mi chato:** es una expresión que se usa para referirse a un hombre, muchacho, etc, usualmente considerada como corriente.

**Paquita la del Barrio/Ricardo Arjona:** artistas latinoamericanos muy famosos en México, ella, por sus canciones rancheras que usualmente se expresan en contra de la cultura machista, y Arjona, por sus canciones de amor, muchas veces del tipo "corta-venas"; decidí incluirlos aquí porque canciones de estos dos nunca faltan en las borracheras y más si hay ardidos presentes.  
><strong>Canción "Mesa que más aplauda":<strong> una canción (a mi parecer muy vulgar) de un grupo llamado "Climax" que años atrás fue muy popular. Decidí incluirla aquí porque una de las escenas memorables de Inuyasha es cuando se embriagan sin querer en un Monte y, en el doblaje latino, ponen a Kagome a cantar una estrofa de dicha canción. Para quienes no hayan visto esa escena o no la conozcan, les recomiendo buscar en Youtube la canción o directamente la escena.  
><strong>Expresión "mucha ropa":<strong> es una expresión cómica que se usa en México para cuando alguien hace un "baile sexy", haciendo alusión a que se quite la ropa.

**Programa "Laura en América":** famoso programa peruano que fue muy famoso en América Latina, el cual se dedicaba a denunciar casos de violencia intrafamiliar e injusticias sociales, pero muchas veces cuestionado por la veracidad de sus casos; uno de los factores más entretenidos del programa es que casi siempre había riñas y peleas en pleno programa.

* * *

><p><strong>El Elixir de Baco<strong>

Después de que Agatha sufriera una especie de colapso orgasmico y que Kagome afirmara que estaba muerta, Carolina, con toda la delicadeza que requería la situación, lo desmintió cuando le dio una bofetada bien puesta a su querida amiga, y esta despertó exaltada.

—¡Ay, cabrón!— exclamó Agatha, confundida y mirando como tonta hacia cada lado, notando que varios de los personajes de Inuyasha estaban observándola con curiosidad —¿Qué pasó?—

—Viste a Naraku como Dios lo trajo al mundo y casi te mueres de una hemorragia nasal. Tuve que ponerte dos tampones en la nariz— le dijo, apuntando a la susodicha. Agatha bajó la vista y se encontró con los dos tubitos de algodón blanco incrustados en sus fosas nasales, y con cierto recelo y asco se los sacó de inmediato.

—¡Carajo, Carolina! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?— le reclamó la chica.

—Y además te tomó una foto con su celular— comentó Kagome.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—E irá directo a Facebook— dijo Carolina mostrándole la foto en su celular nuevo, donde podía verse a una Agatha medio despeinada, con cara de desahuciada, tirada contra la pared y con los dos dichosos tampones metidos en su nariz. Su poca y mala reputación quedaría destrozada con semejante evidencia.

—¡Hey! ¡No se vale!— reclamó la ridiculizada chica.

—Oye, no te enojes, no la pondré en Facebook. Tú tienes esa foto del Hard Rock en Tijuana donde me puse ebria, me despeloté y se me ocurrió subirme a la barra a bailar— le susurró su amiga para que nadie más pudiera escucharla. Agatha era muy astuta, y como buena hija de familia árabe, solía chantajear a su amiga con esa comprometedora foto —Estamos a mano— añadió, para garantizar la seguridad de complicidad de aquellas vergonzosas evidencias. Eran chicas rudas, no podían dejar que su reputación se hundiera.

—Está bien. Estamos a mano— afirmó Agatha con fastidio.

—¿Amigas?— preguntó Carolina con una sonrisa gentil, extendiendo su dedo meñique hacia Agatha. La chica lo pensó un rato, pero al cabo de unos segundos extendió también su dedo meñique.

—¡_Pinky promise_!— exclamaron a coro ambas, frente a las contrariadas miradas de los demás.

—Estas mexicanas son un poco raras…— susurró Kagome a Sango, quien la secundó. Peleaban y se reconciliaban como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¡Si fuera tan fácil arreglar sus discusiones con Inuyasha con un simple "pinky promise"!

—¡Bueno, necesito un trago!— Agatha, ya con mejor semblante, se levantó y corrió al armario donde sus padres guardaban el alcohol.

—¡Ni una sola gota de alcohol, Agatha!— la reprendió Carolina siguiéndola a pasos agigantados. En ese momento Naraku salió del baño, esta vez ya vestidito, arregladito y decente, mientras secaba su larga cabellera con una toalla.

—¿Perdón? Si mal no recuerdo la que se desnuda y se pone a bailar en las barras de los bares eres tú— argumentó Agatha muy convenientemente, haciendo que Carolina gruñera.

—¿De qué me perdí?— inquirió Naraku al notar el extraño ambiente entre todos los presentes.

—Además, después de ver eso…— dijo Agatha, apuntando a Naraku —realmente necesito un trago—

—Está bien, Agatha, pero ya sé que eres bien viciosa, así que ni se te ocurra ofrecerles alcohol a los chic…—

—¡¿Quién quiere una copita?!— exclamó Agatha con una enorme sonrisa mientras levantaba una botella de tequila.

—Justamente a eso me refería…— Carolina se restregó una mano contra el rostro, pero cuando miró hacia el inmueble que guardaba los licores y vio que los padres de Agatha tenían una enorme botella de tequila azul sin abrir, olvidó todo control.

—¡Saquen las caguamas!— gritó Carolina tomando la botella y saliendo disparada al refrigerador para sacar las cervezas.

—¡Haremos una lunada!— exclamó con jubilo Agatha, corriendo a la cocina para traer vasos, limón y sal, y de una vez sacar las latas de cerveza que su padre guardaba para uno que otro fin de semana.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa a estas humanas?— Sesshoumaru las miró incrédulo, viendo como al parecer las chicas habían perdido el control de pronto, y eso que aun estaban sobrias…

—Disculpen, señoritas— dijo Miroku, deteniéndolas en plena carrera —No creen que en lugar de embriagarnos, deberíamos, no sé… ¿estar buscando la Perla de Shikon?— el resto de los personajes asintieron.

—Claro— contestó Carolina con tono solemne —Pero después del zafarrancho que hicieron, lo mejor será que no salgamos de la casa por hoy. Además Agatha y yo necesitamos un trago, y estoy segura de que ustedes también—

—Pues…— murmuró Miroku, con cierta duda en su semblante, la cual no le duró mucho tiempo —¡Pues creo que tienen razón!— finalizó el vicioso monje.

—¡¿Usted no sabe de prioridades, verdad?!— le reclamó Sango, indignada, amenazando con golpearlo con su Hiraikotsu.

—¡Pero, Sango…!— exclamó el monje —Debemos relajarnos. Una vez que pensemos las cosas con calma y tengamos la mente clara, podremos buscar con toda tranquilidad la Perla—

—¡El alcohol lo que menos hace es aclarar la mente, monje Miroku!— afirmó Kagome —Si no, acuérdese de esa vez en que fuimos al Monte de la Bruma en busca del licor de los Ermitaños que el Maestro Muoshin deseaba, y cómo terminamos— dijo un poco sonrojada al recordar la sarta de tonterías que había hecho (como ponerse a cantar una ridícula canción de cumbia que sabrá Dios dónde había escuchado), al tiempo que su amiga Sango se sonrojaba al recordar cómo bajo los efectos del alcohol le había coqueteado descaradamente a Inuyasha. El hibrido también recordó con desagrado aquella experiencia. Eso le costó un sin fin de dolorosos "abajos", ¡y eso que él ni había tenido la culpa!

—Ya dejen de pelearse— dijo Carolina sirviendo cerveza, tequila y vodka en un montón de vasos y separándolos por grupos, para que los chicos se sirvieran lo que desearan —Vamos a relajarnos por hoy y a divertirnos. Pero vamos a tomar tranquilos, que no quiero cuidar borrachos—

—¡Y tenemos suficientes reservas para relajarnos!— exclamó Agatha mirando dentro del armario, buscando qué otros licores guardaban con recelo sus padres —Tenemos tequila, vodka, whisky, brandy, vino blanco y tinto, ron, y cerveza bien fría en la nevera. ¡Para todos los gustos!— exclamó para después empinarse una lata de cerveza. A Agatha le gustaba "entrar en calor" antes de irse directamente a los licores más fuertes… aunque no le sirviera de nada y terminara igual de ebria y estúpida.

—¿Y no tendrán sake?— inquirió Naraku, asomándose al armario, picado por la curiosidad. Debía aceptar que después de tantas cosas a él tampoco le caería mal un trago.

—Uy, te voy a quedar mal, mi chato. No tenemos de eso— murmuró Agatha —Pero creo que te va a gustar el vodka— le extendió una botella de Stolichnaya. Naraku miró por unos momentos la botella, y aspiró el aroma que salía de la boquilla. A simple vista y por el aroma, parecía ser un licor fuerte, así que sin dudarlo más, se empinó la botella.

—¡Éntrale!— exclamó Agatha, sacando todas las demás botellas —¡Atásquense ahora que hay lodo!—

Una vez que los demás vieron que Naraku se animaba a probar los extraños licores del mundo de aquellas dos chicas, poco a poco se fueron animando a probar la variedad de licores que les ofrecían.

Kagome, como no estaba acostumbrada a tomar y de hecho nunca lo hacia, de todas formas se animó, pero se limitó a probar sólo un poco de cerveza y vino tinto, nada de exagerar, aunque se animó a probar el famoso tequila mexicano. Sango, quien sí tenía bastante curiosidad, procuró probar toda la variedad de licores, pero sólo un poco de cada uno, y aun así sintió que los efectos de mezclar las bebidas le estaban provocando unos cuantos estragos después de un rato, así que se detuvo (quién sabe las cosas que podría terminar haciendo, o coqueteándole al menos indicado). Inuyasha no tuvo problema para tomarse más de una lata de cerveza y probar el tan famoso tequila que tanto les gustaba a sus anfitrionas. Por parte de Naraku, este se adueñó del vodka y el whisky, mientras Kagura hacia prueba con el tequila, el cual después de probar un par de veces terminó por encantar su gusto, aunque tuvo una pequeña pelea con Kouga, ya que a él también le había gustado el dichoso tequila y pretendía adueñarse de todas las botellas disponibles. Sesshoumaru se rehusó terminantemente a probar una sola gota de aquellas bebidas; suficiente había sido con comer aquella pizza -comida de humanos-, como para encima acceder a probar bebidas hechas por los mismos, además, estaba consiente de que, probablemente y considerándose el único cuerdo por ahí, debía mantener la postura y evitar en lo posible embriagarse. Además Rin estaba con él y no pretendía descuidarla estando en medio de aquel grupo de locos.

—¡No se vale! ¡Yo también quiero!— exigió un muy relegado Hakudoushi, mientras Carolina le quitaba un vaso con cerveza que estaba a punto de tomarse.

—¡Oh, no, pequeño y simpático aborigen! Los niños no deben tomar— afirmó la chica, tomándose por su parte la bebida, frente a la indignada mirada del niño albino. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo "niño" y encima decirle qué hacer o no?! ¡Ya ni Naraku!

—¡Mira, Naraku! ¡No me deja tomar!— reclamó el pequeño a su "padre", cuando entonces notó algo muy raro en él —¿Naraku?— lo llamó una vez más. Para su desgracia, el vodka no era una bebida a la cual el hibrido estuviera acostumbrado, ni siquiera al alcohol en sí, y al haber tomado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya se le había subido un poco a la cabeza y tenía una actitud un poco alegre. Naraku había olvidado por completo aquella frase que decía: "_un hombre ebrio, es un hombre a merced de sus enemigos_", y para su desgracia, estaba rodeado de ellos.

—¡¿Y la música?!— preguntó el susodicho, ignorando por completo a su pequeña extensión, que no cabía del coraje. Agatha y Carolina recordaron que no podía haber fiesta sin música, así que la dueña de la casa conectó su iPod al estéreo de su padre y puso a correr un poco de música electro de muy buena calidad, aunque todos sabemos que al rato estarían, al menos ella, entonando a todo pulmón las más famosas canciones de Paquita la del Barrio y Ricardo Arjona.

Como era de esperarse, la casa dejó de ser casa para sufrir una súbita transformación a algo más parecido a un antro, sobretodo cuando a Agatha se le ocurrió bajar las luces y conectar varias lámparas que proyectaba luces de colores y daban vueltas (propiedad de su padre, quien era músico y contaba con todo el equipo técnico para montar un espectáculo de la mejor calidad).

Agatha era tan asocial que en su vida había tenido suficientes amigos o los ánimos para hacer una fiesta a escondidas de sus padres, en su propia casa. Jamás imaginó que la primera vez que hiciera eso sería con los personajes de Inuyasha.

—¡Que empiece la juerga!— anunciaron Agatha y Carolina a todo pulmón.

* * *

><p>Y tal y como la chica había dicho, la fiesta comenzó, y estuvo buena. En poco tiempo el alcohol comenzó a hacer pequeños estragos en los personajes de Inuyasha, aunque la más afectada era Agatha, quien soportaba mucho menos el alcohol, a diferencia de Carolina, quien tardaba más en sentir sus efectos, aunque en ella terminaban siendo peores y más intensos.<p>

Sesshoumaru estaba que se quería morir o darse de topes contra la pared, o mejor, azotar a todo el mundo contra el piso, porque para él era humillante que, encima de tener que recurrir a dos humanas y venir acompañado de aquellos idiotas, el lugar se transformara en un zafarrancho de alcohol y música rara y ruidosa. Aunque la música era bastante extraña para los personajes de Inuyasha, fue muy bien recibida por Miroku, quien no paraba de bailar, solo por supuesto, porque Sango se negó terminantemente a bailar con él, sabiendo de antemano sus mañas y el alcance de su mano larga.

Por su parte, Sango y Kagome ya estaban medio "felices" pero lo suficientemente concientes como para no hacer demasiadas tonterías. A Kagura se le fue un poco la mano y sí se puso un poco mal, ya que a simple vista podía apreciarse que le costaba un poco de trabajo caminar y articular con coherencia las palabras; al igual que Kagura, a Kouga también se le pasaron las copas y terminó platicando animadamente con una de sus peores enemigas, olvidando casi por completo sus diferencias e incluso compartiendo la botella de tequila. Por lo menos no se estaban besuqueando, pensaba Kanna mirándolos con discreción.

Naraku también ya estaba muy alegre, pero no lo suficiente como para andar repartiendo abrazos por doquier, y como todos sabemos, el alcohol provoca dos o tres efectos en las personas: amar a todo el mundo, odiar a todo el mundo, o llorar las penas, y precisamente la ultima de las opciones fue la que más le pegó a Naraku, porque en una de esas se fue a sentar a uno de los destrozados sillones y se puso a reclamarle al mundo y al destino su mala suerte con Kikyou, no sin que antes gritara a los cuatro vientos que los odiaba a todos. Inuyasha, por su parte, no pudo hacer nada al escuchar salir de los labios de Naraku el nombre de su querida Kikyou, porque siendo impulsivo como era, Kagome, y hasta Sesshoumaru, le advirtieron que no se atragantara con la cerveza, y como Inuyasha suele hacer todo lo contrario a lo que le dicen, casi se terminó la reserva.

Al cabo de un rato Carolina ya estaba bailando, como solía hacerlo cuando se embriagaba. Por otro lado, Agatha, por muy borracha que estuviera, no había fuerza en el mundo que la obligara a bailar con un publico presente, pero sí estaba riéndose como tarada y contando chistes malos de los cuales sólo ella se reía. El colmo fue cuando intentó armar una improvisada mesa de billar con una charola de cocina y unos vasos, unas canicas de colores a modo de bolas y un par de lápices con el fin de imitar unos tacos. Lo peor de todo es que Inuyasha se puso a jugar con ella y en una de esas terminaron peleando por decir quién era el verdadero ganador del último juego.

El colmo de los colmos fue cuando Carolina sintonizó una famosa canción de cumbia de un grupo mexicano llamado "Climax", que años atrás había tenido un tremendo auge. La vulgar canción se llamaba "Mesa que más aplauda". A pesar de su vulgaridad, la letra de la canción iba como anillo al dedo con los performances que Carolina solía hacer sobre las mesas cuando se embriagaba, así que al rato ya estaba sobre la mesa central de la sala, mientras Miroku, Agatha, Sango y Kagome le aplaudían y la animaban con su "exótica" danza.

—¡Mesa, mesa, mesa que más aplauda, sí! ¡Mesa que más aplauda, no!— entonaban los chicos con ritmo —¡Mesa que más aplauda le mando, le mando, le mando a la niña! ¡Za, za, za, yakuza yakuza!— los chicos aplaudían y se movían al compas de la música, mientras Carolina hacia gala de sus esporádicos y por demás torpes movimientos de bailarina casual, levantando el polvo. Vamos, que sólo le faltaba el tubo.

—Tengo la impresión de que ya habíamos escuchado esta canción— le murmuró Kagome a Sango, posando suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, intentando hacer memoria. Sin contar que la palabra "yakuza" sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la famosa y temida mafia de su país.

—Sí, yo también… pero no recuerdo dónde…— murmuró la exterminadora, quien a pesar de que ya estaba un poco alegre, al igual que su amiga, ambas aun se encontraban lo suficientemente concientes para razonar un poco, al menos para no cometer barbaridades como la de la ultima vez, o como la que estaba haciendo Carolina, quien trataba de sacarse el pantalón al más puro estilo de los strippers masculinos, pero lo único que logró fue que el pantalón y los calzones se le incrustaran en la raya de las nalgas.

Fue en una de esas cuando Carolina, después de zamparse de una sola vez dos caballitos de tequila para agarrar coraje, se atrevió a tomar el báculo de Miroku, el cual comenzó a usar a modo de tubo.

—¡Oh, sí!— exclamó el monje, quien en lugar de sentirse ofendido por semejante blasfemia que su sagrado instrumento estaba sufriendo, miraba embelesado la escena.

—¡Monje pervertido!— le gritó Kagome, quien conocía muy bien el baile que la chica estaba intentando hacer —¿No piensa hacer nada? Este tipo de danza también existe en mi mundo y déjeme decirle que no es del todo correc…—

—¡Es maravillosa!— la interrumpió él. Apenas cabía de la emoción —¡Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre!— y como era de esperarse, la cabeza de Miroku fue salvajemente golpeada por el Hiraikotsu de su chica favorita.

—¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!— gritaba a su vez Agatha, animando a su amiga con el baile.

—Por todos los cielos…— murmuró Sesshoumaru, observando como el lugar estaba llegando a un punto terrible de barbarie y descontrol —¿Qué demonios les pasa? Sáquenme de aquí— exclamó incrédulo y asqueado cuando notó que Carolina intentaba subirse la blusa, acción que lo forzó a taparle los ojos a la pequeña Rin.

—¡Esto es una locura!— gritó Hakudoushi divertido, después de robarse un par de bebidas de la mesa una vez que la vigilancia de los adultos se hundió, para después acercarse a la mesa donde Carolina bailaba y arrojarle unos billetes con cara de proxeneta precoz (billetes que por cierto, robó del bolso de Agatha).

Fue en el momento en que Carolina estaba apunto de sacarse la blusa (mientras Kagome intentaba detenerla al ver que estaba perdiendo por completo el control) para quedar con sostén, cuando un grito desgarrador atronó por todo el lugar.

—¡Kikyou!— gritó alguien, que bien pudo haber sido Inuyasha o Naraku. Todos notaron que, aparentemente, el nombre de la sacerdotisa que no venía al caso en la fiesta, por obvias razones, llamó mucho la atención. Los presentes, sobrios o embriagados, se detuvieron en seco, y buscaron con la mirada al dueño de aquel grito de dolor.

La persona que había gritado el nombre de la poderosa y legendaria sacerdotisa no tardó en aparecer. Las miradas se concentraron sobre Naraku, el dueño del aullido de infortunio, quien estaba más borracho que una cuba.

—¡Mierda, Kikyou!— volvió a exclamar Naraku, sin notar que todos lo miraba, excepto Carolina, a quien se le había atorado la blusa en la cabeza y posteriormente había caído de la mesa de manera absolutamente miserable. De stripper, se moriría de hambre.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?— susurró Kouga, quien a esas alturas ya estaba medio encima de Kagura. Ella simplemente alzó una ceja. No se iba a permitir emborracharse más, quería grabarse en la mente el miserable estado en el que Naraku se encontraba.

—¡Kikyou! ¡¿Por qué?!— volvió a aullar el desgraciado —¡Si no hubiera sido por ese tarado de Inuyasha, ese hibrido de pacotilla, tú estarías conmigo desde el principio!— se lamentó, no sin dejar expuesto un notable balbuceo en sus palabras.

—En realidad habría sido muy difícil que te hiciera caso, ya que estabas más quemado que parrillada dominguera— apuntó Carolina desde el suelo, con cierta torpeza y sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Este imbécil…!— exclamó Naraku, iracundo, apuntando acusador a Inuyasha —¡Por culpa de este imbécil… perdí todo lo que quería!—

—¡Óyeme, idiota!— reclamó el aludido, acercándose amenazadoramente a Naraku (después de tropezar) —¡Kikyou jamás habría puesto sus ojos sobre un ser tan despreciable como tú!—

—¡¿Despreciable?! ¡Tú sólo eres un hibrido estúpido, débil e ingenuo!—

—¡Y tú un gusano malnacido!— argumentó Inuyasha, notablemente mareado, y lo que en cualquier otro momento, en el cual hubieran estado sobrios, habría sonado como el aviso de una próxima pelea a muerte, ahora se veía tan ridícula como lo que era: dos borrachos peleando por una chica, tan borrachos que apenas eran capaces de hablar y mantenerse en pie, lo cual podía transformar cualquier tragedia griega y cualquier pelea a muerte en una típica emisión de "_Laura en América_".

—¡Hagan sus apuestas!— exclamó el siempre muy oportunista de Hakudoushi —¡Vean a los archienemigos borrachos pelear por una chica! ¡El tema de hoy es _"¡Soy necrofilico; estoy enamorado de una mujer muerta!_"— dijo burlón, mientras pasaba frente a cada uno de los presentes por sus respectivas apuestas, que no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Yo le voy a Naraku! ¡Viva Naraku!— fue la primera en decir, por supuesto, Agatha, sacando todos los billetes de su cartera (que curiosamente le faltaban un par).

—¡Nosotros tres a Inuyasha!— exclamaron al unisonó Sango, Miroku y Kagome, juntando el poco dinero que llevaban consigo.

—¡Yo también!— exclamó Kouga, quien a pesar de detestar a Inuyasha, odiaba aun más a Naraku, y si era posible que el maldito perro se quedara con la famosa Kikyou, entonces le dejaría el camino libre para conquistar a Kagome (a pesar de que momentos antes se había estado besuqueando con Kagura, ya que una cosa llevó a otra y qué se le va a hacer).

—Yo debería irle a Naraku, pero lo detesto. ¡Arriba Inuyasha!— exclamó Kagura medio mareada, y como no tenía dinero con el cual apostar, sólo atinó a despegar un chicle que estaba debajo de la mesa.

—¡Eso no es una apuesta!— reclamó Hakudoushi.

—Largo de aquí, mocoso— le contestó ella, empujándolo lejos, para después seguir en el asunto que había dejado pendiente con Kouga. Para desgracia de Hakudoushi, Naraku estaba un poco indispuesto como para acordarse de que cuando Kagura hiciera algo contra él, debía medio matarla.

Por supuesto, Sesshoumaru se opuso por completo a apostar por alguno de los dos, porque como todos sabemos consideraba a ambos tan inútiles e inferiores que, aseguraba él, no eran capaces ni de limpiarse los mocos solos, muchos menos luchar por una mujer. Carolina tampoco quiso apostar, porque ya no tenía dinero y porque, al igual que Sesshoumaru, no le iba a ninguno de los dos, además de que no eran personajes que le simpatizaran demasiado.

—Uy, Naraku, parece que sólo una persona pone su fe en ti— dijo burlón Hakudoushi, haciendo referencia a que la única chica que había apostado por él había sido la humana loca que al parecer estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, nadie lo escuchó, porque en ese momento Inuyasha y Naraku comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, de hombres de verdad, sin espadas, tentáculos, garras, ni veneno de por medio… al menos habría sido una pelea de machos verdaderos si no hubiera sido porque estaban lo suficientemente atontados como para apenar lograr que sus puños atinaran al rostro de su contrincante (en una de esas Inuyasha se golpeó a sí mismo por accidente y Naraku fue a romperse el hocico contra la misma pared que había chamuscado el día anterior).

La pelea, a ojos de cualquiera que estuviera sobrio, era por demás ridícula, ideal para grabarla y subirla a Youtube con un título que dijera: "_Toma, pero no dejes que el alcohol te tome a ti_", o bien, más corriente, con el titulo de: "_Cosplayers_ _borrachos_ _peleando al ritmo de Mesa que más aplauda"_ pero para muchos, los más borrachos, aquello parecía una lucha encarnizada, una masacre.

—¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!— gritaron —¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo, par de idiotas?!— exclamó Agatha, al tiempo que Kagura y Kouga soltaban un gritillo de sorpresa, y no era para menos, pues ambos demonios creyeron que los habían agarrado literalmente con las manos en la masa.

—¡Podemos explicarlo!— exclamó Kagura, para su mala suerte, cuando el sepulcral silencio que inoportunamente se presenta después de semejante grito en medio de un zafarrancho, haciendo que automáticamente todos pusieran su atención en ellos. Kagura estaba sobre el suelo, un poco despeinada y con la ropa desacomodada, y con Kouga encima de ella, con cara de venado encandilado, preguntándose qué iba a decirle a su manada, y qué iba a pensar su amada Kagome de él.

—Este… ¿no era para nosotros?— inquirió tímidamente la manipuladora del viento, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¡Kagome, no es lo que piensas!— se excusó rápidamente Kouga, aunque la chica muy amablemente le dijo que no había problema, porque en realidad no tenía ninguno; lo que sí le sorprendió fue observar los efectos que el licor podía causar en las personas, como besuquearte con tu peor enemigo o la persona que casi te mata en más de una ocasión (eso, a juzgar por el patrón de labios rojos repartidos por toda la cara de Kouga).

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Esto es único!— exclamó Agatha, sacando su celular y tomándole una foto a Kagura y Kouga, aun confundidos —¡Amo el KaguraxKouga!— añadió emocionada después de tomar la foto, pero en cuanto terminó, de inmediato adoptó una pose dramática, se aclaró la garganta, y gritó:

—¡¿Qué les pasa?!— exclamó, dejando a todos perplejos e intercambiando miradas de confusión, cómo preguntándose: "¿y ahora de qué habla ésta loca?".

—¿Qué nos pasa de qué?— susurró Hakudoushi, mirando de un lado a otro buscando el problema.

—¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡¿Están ciegos?!— exclamó dramáticamente, caminando con fiereza hacia Inuyasha y Naraku, quienes intercambiaban miradas de asombro mientras la chica los separaba, deteniendo en seco la pelea.

—¡¿Acaso no pueden ver que todo esto es una trágica historia de amor?! ¡Una autentica tragedia griega!— exclamó la chica a todo pulmón.

—¿Perdón?— dijo Inuyasha, alzando una ceja, aun sujetando a Naraku de las greñas.

—¡Tú no lo notarias aunque te golpearan en la cara con ello!— le reclamó, empujándolo y obligándolo a soltar a Naraku—¡Todos ustedes son unos desvergonzados, unos ciegos y miopes, insensibles, que no comprenden lo que es la verdadera pasión!— todos estaban callados, escuchando el extraño discurso de la joven que aun no sabían a qué venia, incluso la música se había detenido.

—¡Todos ustedes son unos ciegos, desvergonzados y egoístas… menos Naraku!— añadió, despertando de inmediato miles de protestas de indignación y furia y uno que otro abucheo.

—¡¿Estás loca, mujer?!— reclamó Inuyasha. Hasta Naraku se había quedado perplejo y mirando hacia todos lados, creyendo que la chica se había confundido de persona.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que Naraku no es un egoísta?— dijo indignado Miroku —Gracias a él mi familia está condenada a una terrible maldición, y yo puedo morir en cualquier momento—

—Gracias a él mi familia está muerta, y obliga a mi hermano Kohaku a ser un peón a su servicio— apunto Sango con un tono de furia mezclado con un intenso dolor.

—¡Él tiene mi corazón, como una esclava, forzándome a obedecer sus despreciables ordenes!— reclamó Kagura —¡No tengo libertad!—

—¡Él asesinó a toda mi manada!— vociferó Kouga, para después mirar a Kagura, quien aun yacía debajo de él —Por cierto, tú también— susurró, preguntándose qué demonios hacía con ella bajo su cuerpo, pero su mente no estaba funcionando del todo bien.

—Me engañó y se burló de mí y mi orgullo— argumentó Sesshoumaru sin perder jamás su altivo porte —Es un tramposo, y además secuestró a Rin—

—¡Se cree mucho y no me deja ser!— gritó Hakudoushi.

—¡Ha causado mucho daño y se ha dedicado a destruir las vidas de todo aquel que se cruza en su camino!— apuntó está vez Kagome.

—¡Y además mató a Kikyou!— agregó Inuyasha.

—¡Kikyou! ¡Kikyou es la causante de todo esto!— gritó en defensa Agatha, sin dejarse intimidar por el montón de argumentos en contra de Naraku —¡La causa de todo este mal es el amor que Kikyou despertó en el corazón de Onigumo y persistió en Naraku!— vociferó, pero después se calló y reflexionó un poco sus recientes palabras.

—¿Aun tienes corazón?— le susurró a Naraku, quien se quedó pensando un momento.

—Honestamente, no me acuerdo. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Akago?— inquirió, dirigiéndose a Kanna, pero la niña sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¡Bueno, cómo sea!— dijo Agatha —Ustedes son tan ciegos, que no se dan cuenta que han sido los principales testigos de la más grande y apasionada historia de amor que jamás ha existido. ¡Todos su males tienen origen en el amor!—

—Joder, ya se le botó la pinche canica— murmuró Carolina con cara de espanto. A veces le era difícil creer que Agatha fuera aceptada en la carrera de psicología.

—Este tipo, Naraku, así como lo ven de jodido y más borracho que una cuba…— dijo Agatha, apuntando al aludido.

—No, pues así, mejor ni me ayudes…— murmuró sarcásticamente el hibrido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Este tipo ha hecho todo, absolutamente todo, por conseguir el amor de Kikyou, disfrazando sus verdaderos deseos y objetivos tras una mascara de ambición desmedida, pero la realidad es que todo lo que ha hecho, bueno o malo… bueno, en realidad sólo cosas malvadas… pero bueno, cómo sea… ¡todo ha sido por amor!— en este punto del discurso, todos escuchaban atentamente a la humana, quien parecía haber perdido la cabeza, aunque había que admitir que tenía una labia vehemente y apasionante que obligaba a escucharla, por muy descabelladas que fueran sus palabras.

—¡Detrás de todos sus defectos…! Y es que en realidad, hombre, sólo tienes defectos— le dijo a Naraku, quien se limitó a gruñir y torcer la boca —¡Detrás de todos sus defectos, trampas, y acciones malvadas, ha demostrado un amor más profundo y vehemente, más intenso y apasionante que cualquiera que ustedes hayan experimentado alguna vez! ¡Tratando de matar a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino, sembrando el caos por doquier y ganándose el odio de cada persona que se cruza con él, por amor! ¡Qué manera de demostrar su amor! ¡Eso, señores, es amor, no chingaderas!—

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Hasta parecía que alguien se acababa de morir. Nadie en el lugar, ni siquiera Carolina, bien conocedora de la idolatría que sentía Agatha hacia Naraku, podían creer la desquiciada forma en la que embellecía las acciones malvadas de Naraku. Lo peor de todo es que viéndolo de una forma bastante retorcida, ¡tenía toda la razón!

Pero sin duda, el más sorprendido fue Naraku, quien por un momento pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— exclamó el hibrido, dirigiéndose a Agatha —Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de mi o algo por el estilo—

—¡Lo estoy!— confesó ella a los cuatro vientos, abalanzándose sobre Naraku y jalándolo del cuello de la camisa —¡Desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré locamente de ti!— agregó con vehemencia, mientras todos se quedaban con la boca tan abierta, que en cualquier momento sus mandíbulas se desprenderían de sus cráneos y caerían al suelo. Incluso Sesshoumaru, de la sorpresa, entreabrió la boca.

—¿Estás enamorada de un tipo que va por la vida sembrando odios, destrucción y caos?— inquirió Kagome, incrédula. Ya venía sospechando sobre los sentimientos de Agatha desde el principio, pero aun así no podía evitar preguntarse qué diantres le pasaba a esa chica. ¿Qué tan trastornada se tenía que estar como para sentir amor por un ser tan despreciable como Naraku? Eso se preguntó más de uno.

—Qué mal gusto— susurró Sesshoumaru con arrogancia.

—¡Lo amo! ¡Amo sus deseos, sus defectos, sus pasiones, sus odio, su caos, su confusión, su crueldad, sus mentiras, todo!— vociferó Agatha —Además, madre santísima de Dios, eres condenadamente guapo— dijo, guiñándole un ojo al aludido.

—Claro, estas enamorada de él como estás enamorada de Hagi, de Blood Plus, de Kai y Tala, de Beyblade, de Sebastian Michaelis y Claudus Faustus de Kuroshitsuji y de Alucard de Hellsing— murmuró Carolina.

—¡Claro! Mi sueño siempre ha sido tener mi propio harén de hombres. ¿No podríamos hacer que también cayeran en nuestro mundo?— preguntó con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

—¿Quirópteros, vampiros y demonios en este mundo, además de esta bola de brutos y locos? ¡Olvídalo!— exclamó aterrada la joven. La sola idea invitaba a salir corriendo a los confines más alejados de la tierra.

—¿Enserio estás enamorada de mi?— inquirió Naraku aun sin creerse del todo semejante cuento, y es que también estaba muy conciente de que el único sentimiento que era capaz de provocar en las personas era odio, repulsión y desprecio, aunque tenía que admitir que la chica había sido muy convincente con su discurso y su posterior confesión, así que, o era una excelente actriz, o realmente estaba enamorada de él, lo cual lo dejó un poco contrariado.

—¡Por supuesto!— afirmó ella —¡Nadie te ha amado ni te amará con más intensidad que yo!—

—Te dije que le gustabas— le dijo Hakudoushi a su "padre".

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Agatha, avergonzada y poniéndose roja como tomate —¿Acaso fui tan obvia?—

—No, cómo crees…— contestó sarcásticamente Sesshoumaru.

—¿Lo mantenías como un secreto?— murmuró Kagome arqueando una ceja.

—Mujer, si lo que dices es verdad…— dijo Naraku con tono solemne, aunque no exactamente amable —Debo decirte que no puedo corresponderte. Como dijiste antes, y muchas gracias por hacerlo tan obvio…— murmuró con cierto fastidio —estoy enamorado de Kikyou—

—¡Uy, te mandaron a volar!— se burló Carolina, aunque Agatha no se lo tomó a mal, y la rechazada chica se limitó a esbozar una serena sonrisa de resignación.

—Lo sé, ya lo sabía— dijo con un rostro tan tranquilo que hasta daba un poco de miedo. Cualquier otro habría terminado con el corazón hecho pedazos ante semejante rechazo, llorando a mares, pero Agatha no era cualquier tipo de chica —Me gusta la mala vida y tengo esa hermosa costumbre de poner los ojos en personas que no son de mi mundo y que encima están enamoradas de otras. Eso sólo hace que me gustes más— le dijo a Naraku con un rostro de maniaca.

—¿Esta no entiende con nada o es masoquista?— se dirigió Naraku a Carolina.

—¡Amor del bueno, hombre!— le contestó —Y sí, es un pelín masoquista—

Naraku se resignó a que la chica le siguiera coqueteando aunque él no pudiera corresponderle, y aunque aquel "coqueteo" fuera más acoso sexual que otra cosa, y bueno, honestamente era mejor y más cómodo para él que una persona del sexo opuesto estuviera derritiéndose por él, en lugar de alguien como Jakotsu, y tenía que admitir que dentro de su infinita vanidad, ego y soberbia, no le desagradaba la idea de tener una acérrima fan, aunque, en realidad, fuese su única fan y no le sirviera para nada más que inflarle el ego.

Al final, el discurso de Agatha no sirvió para que los demás cambiasen su opinión sobre el villano principal, pero poco podían hacer con el alcohol corriendo por los pasillos y vasos de mano en mano. Kanna terminó de mesera, por supuesto. Carolina, en un lapsus de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que otra vez había intentado cumplir su sueño de dedicarse al baile de tubo, y que una vez más casi se había despelotado, aunque no sabía qué era más vergonzoso: si haberse desnudado, o si en el intento, la blusa se le atorara en la barbilla y terminara cayéndose, haciéndose un chichón en la cabeza, ya de por si maltratada por los efectos del alcohol.

Kagome y Sango decidieron llegar hasta ahí con el consumo. Eran unas chicas responsables, ellas y Sesshoumaru, aunque este se negara a tomar por puro orgullo y porque tenía a su cargo a Rin, porque todos los demás ya estaban muy alegres. Kagome se encargaba de un atontado Inuyasha, mientras Miroku tenía que ser arrastrado por Sango, porque ya estaba que se caía él solo. Tal vez no tenían sake, pero aquellas bebidas de los padres de Agatha eran igual de fuertes y bastante adictivas.

Kouga y Kagura, cuando cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, dieron por terminado su pequeño lapsus de "infidelidad", dado que Kouga estaba enamorado de Kagome, y Kagura, de Sesshoumaru, y se sintieron como unos traidores a sus sentimientos cuando se dieron cuenta de que se besaban apasionadamente; al que más le afectó fue a Kouga, quien no paraba de pedirle perdón de rodillas a Kagome, balbuceando. Por otro lado Kagura estaba más que acostumbrada a andar por ahí traicionando a medio mundo, sin contar que a Sesshoumaru poco le importaba lo que ella hiciera, y todos contentos.

Hubo un punto en el que Naraku, muy agobiado por el hecho de que Kikyou siempre lo mandaba a freír espárragos, y del hecho de que sólo tenía una fan –Agatha-, provocó que se deprimiera un poco, ayudado por el licor, mientras que Agatha, cuando se alcoholizaba, hacia dos cosas: o hacia ridiculeces, o lloraba sus penas.

—¡Ay, Naraku!— exclamó Agatha, balbuceando y tambaleándose, viéndose forzada a detenerse en uno de los hombros de su amado —¡Somos unos desgraciados! ¡Nadie nos quiere!— dijo, haciendo alusión al hecho de su preciosa y adictiva costumbre de fijarse en personas que, aparentemente, no eran reales, y que si lo eran, siempre ponían los ojos en alguien más.

—Tú y yo…— tartamudeó Naraku, con una lata de cerveza en la mano —tenemos muy, muy mala suerte en estas cosas— murmuró, para después eructar sonoramente. Por ahí alguien grito: "¡puerco!", probablemente Kagura.

—Fíjate nada más… cómo son las cosas…— dijo Agatha después de acompañarlo con un eructo tan fuerte y oloroso como si fuera un dragón escupiendo fuego —Tú estás enamorado de Kikyou, quien me cae muy bien a pesar de ello, eso sí te digo, pero la chica aun así no te hace caso, y yo estoy enamorada de ti, y tú no me haces caso—

—¡Pero me caes bien!— exclamó él.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo!— dijo Agatha, prendiendo un cigarro —¿Gustas?— le preguntó, extendiéndole la cajetilla.

—No, no. Ya me acabé mis Marlboro. Esos son de niña— Naraku negó con la cabeza.

—¡Fúmatelo, machista!— exigió ella poniéndole el cigarro en la boca y prendiéndolo, pero de inmediato Naraku escupió el cigarro alegando con una pésima dicción, que no era por ser machista, sino que realmente sabían mal. Agatha cayó en la cuenta de que había prendido el cigarro al revés. Ambos se quedaron unos instantes callados, pero Agatha no tardó en partirse de la risa agarrándose de Naraku.

Fue de Agatha la grandiosa idea (y nunca podía faltar en una borrachera) el poner a funcionar el karaoke. Carolina supo que se aproximaba una larga sesión de canciones para ardidos, pero no trató de detenerlos. Los pobres le daban lastima, aunque tenía que admitir que tenían una forma mucho más decente que la suya para expresar su embriagues.

Al cabo de un rato, Naraku y Agatha, cada uno con micrófono en mano y siguiendo el ritmo de la música y la letra de la pantalla, cantaron a coro los éxitos de Ricardo Arjona, Gloria Trevi, Los Tigres del Norte y la indispensable Paquita la del Barrio.

—"_¡Rata de dos patas! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti!"_— cantaban los dos, poniéndole un sentimientos desgarrador a su voz, porque cuando digo desgarrador, me refiero a que literalmente estaban aniquilando los oídos de los presentes con sus innumerables desafinaciones, eructos esporádicos y gallos.

—"_¡Porque un bicho rastrero, aun siendo el más maldito, se queda muuuy chiquito!"_— pusieron un especial énfasis en una muy famosa estrofa que decía: "_¡¿Me estás oyendo, inútil?!_" a lo cual la mayoría de los presentes respondieron a gritos que sí, y que si conocían la piedad, que por el amor de Dios, cerraran la boca de una buena vez.

Al cabo de un rato Kagura y Kouga se unieron al divino espectáculo musical de Naraku y Agatha, ya que ahí eran los únicos ardidos y rechazados por sus amores platónicos… y déjenme decirles que no sonaban como si fueran los Niños Cantores de Viena.

Si les digo que aquello fue un zafarrancho pero de aquellos, me quedo corta. La fiesta se prolongó hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana y el cuarteto musical aun tenía aguante para seguir la fiesta, eso si no hubiera sido porque tomaron como si no hubiera mañana. Hasta el vecino, quien solía organizar fiestas de lo más ruidosas cada fin de semana, fue a reclamarles que le bajaran a su pachanga, y por supuesto, con tanto escándalo, nadie le hizo caso. El Apocalipsis o la Tercera Guerra Mundial pudo haber comenzado en ese momento, pero ninguno de los que estaban dentro de la casa habría escuchado un pimiento, sobretodo cuando Agatha empezó con su dramatismo y comenzó a decir a los cuatro vientos, mientras abrazaba a Kagura, Kanna y a Hakudoushi, que eran los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Hasta Naraku dijo que estaba orgulloso de sus chilpayates. Carolina tuvo que prepararles un café bien cargado a los dos, porque daban pena ajena.

Hacia el final de la fiesta Miroku ya había quedado inconciente, más que por el alcohol, porque pensó que sería buena idea agarrarle una nalga a Kagura y entre la demonio del viento y la famosa y muy celosa exterminadora, casi lo dejan molido a golpes. Si Kagura no lo dejó peor que falda de hawaiana fue porque estaba demasiado atontada como para usar su abanico. Sango y Kagome decidieron irse a la habitación de los padres de Agatha a dormir y dejar que los demás siguieran su fiesta, aunque Kagome tuvo que obligar a Inuyasha a ir a la cama para evitar que se embriagara aun más, sobretodo cuando empezó a molestar a Sesshoumaru, quien por poco lo mata. Kouga fue el primero en caer, mientras cantaban una canción _corta-venas_ en honor a su adorada Kagome. Hakudoushi estaba embelesado mirando como Naraku hacia el ridículo, aunque Kanna al final se quedó dormida. Eventualmente el trío de pésimos cantantes que quedaba, Naraku, Kagura y Agatha, uno a uno fueron cayendo profundamente dormidos. Los únicos que quedaron concientes fueron Sesshoumaru y Carolina, porque Rin hacia rato que se había ido a dormir con las chicas y después de que Naraku y Agatha se dieran por vencidos por esa noche, Hakudoushi también se echó a dormir junto a su hermana Kanna.

—No suelo sorprenderme, pero esto fue lo más bizarro que he visto en mi vida— susurró Sesshoumaru observando curioso el desastre que había por toda la casa. Latas vacías de cerveza, vasos y botanas tapizando el piso, mientras una que otra persona yacía también en el suelo, roncando profundamente y con algún hilillo de baba colgando de sus bocas. Aquello parecía una zona de guerra recién bombardeada, con todo y muertos.

—He visto peores— le contestó Carolina sin sorpresa.

—¿Los humanos siempre hacen esto? ¿Para divertirse?— inquirió Sesshoumaru, pensando que aquella era otra buena razón para despreciarlos.

—Cada fin de semana— dijo ella bostezando y lista para echarse a dormir —Estoy un poco ebria, pero no tanto. Espero no despertar mañana con cruda… pero a estos…— dijo, apuntando a los que yacían en el suelo —A estas pobres almas en desgracia, que Dios los agarre confesados mañana por la mañana—

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí esta uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de publicar. Nada más y nada menos que una borrachera, creo que el único que salió bien parado de aquí fue Sesshoumaru, y debo admitir que disfruté mucho embriagando a Naraku y a la mitad de los personajes de Inuyasha.<strong>

**Una de las cosas que quisiera aclarar es que no ahondé demasiado en mis teorías sobre la relación de Naraku con Kikyou, decidí irme por la comedia ligera. Me fui directamente por la idea más popular: Naraku enamorado de Kikyou por culpa de Onigumo y bueno, ya borracho… y habrá que ver también que finalmente confesé mi amor a Naraku xD y como pueden comprobar, NO, ni Carolina ni yo nos vamos a liar con ninguno de los personajes ¬¬**

**Y bueno, creo que no tengo más que aclarar. Los regionalismos o cosas que quizá no en todos los países hispanohablantes sepan, los mencioné en la pequeña lista al principio del capítulo, aunque creo que la mayoría de los latinoamericanos que lo hayan leído ya sabían de antemano la mayoría de esos datos (por cierto, sé que "yakuza" es el nombre de la famosa mafia japonesa, pero no me pregunten por qué, el término simplemente aparece en la canción "mesa que más aplauda". Y enserio, si no han visto esa escena de Inuyasha, VEANLA, es simplemente genial). **

**En fin, espero se hayan divertido con este capítulo y la hayan pasado bien; personalmente me divertí mucho, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y a quienes me han dejado reviews.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	8. La Venganza de Moctezuma

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Venganza de Moctezuma: es una expresión coloquial con la cual se le llama a las dificultades y enfermedades gástricas que padecen los extranjeros cuando visitan México, o bien, ingieren comida mexicana, debido a que esta es muy alta en condimentos, picante y grasa. **

**A huevo: expresión que usa para afirmar algo, como decir "claro" o "claro que sí".**

* * *

><p><strong>La Venganza de Moctezuma<strong>

La mañana del domingo fue recibida como cualquier persona recibiría el día después de una noche de fiesta: con una cara de los mil demonios, un humor de perros y la indispensable resaca.

Carolina despertó un poco adolorida gracias a los efectos del alcohol consumido la noche anterior, pero nada que no fuera insoportable y no se arreglara con un par de aspirinas y un café. Fue de las primeras en levantarse, junto con Sesshoumaru y los niños, aunque ya era algo tarde. La mayoría despertaron con resaca, incluidas Sango y Kagome, que no habían tomado tanto. Carolina les compartió unas cuantas pastillas.

Minutos después despertaron poco a poco los demás, los que más se habían embriagado la noche anterior. Inuyasha y Miroku se levantaron con unas ojeras descomunales bajo sus ojos, y caminaban como si fueran zombies. Una pelea estuvo apunto de armarse, porque Inuyasha no dejaba de quejarse acerca de que su cabeza en cualquier momento explotaría debido al dolor, a lo cual Sesshoumaru respondió, que si eso pasaba, no habría gran perdida, pero entre Carolina y Kagome lograron detener la pelea que se acercaba. Nadie andaba de humor como para andar aguantando peleas de hermanos, o perros, en su defecto.

Eso sí, gracias al pequeño escándalo que armaron, el resto de nuestros amigos fue despertando uno a uno. Se escucharon unos quejidos y gruñidos del piso de la sala, provenientes de la boca de Naraku, Kagura, Agatha y Kouga, el "_cuarteto de ardidos_" como ya los había comenzado a llamar Carolina desde la noche anterior.

Cabe destacar que su aspecto era lamentable. Gracias a que Vlady, el gato de Agatha, pensó que sería buena idea tomar la abundante cabellera de Naraku a modo de almohada, el híbrido despertó con el cabello enmarañado como el de un metalero en decadencia. Agatha, que ya de por si era ojerosa, parecía que acababan de golpearla, porque durante la borrachera del día anterior, el maquillaje, y el rímel, se le había corrido hasta las mejillas, dejando unas oscuras marcas de decadencia alrededor de los ojos. Kagura despertó tambaleándose como si recién saliera de la tumba, con el cabello hecho un asco y el lápiz labial manchado alrededor de la boca, quejándose de que tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso que sentía la iba a matar. Kouga se despertó gruñendo, también gimoteando por su resaca y preguntando qué demonios había pasado, todo junto a un aliento insecticida.

—¿Qué clase de enfermedad inhumana es esta? —susurró Naraku, tambaleándose hasta llegar a la mesa para sentarse como pudo.

—Eso se llama cruda, o resaca —explicó Carolina dando un sorbo a su café—. Pasa cuando el cuerpo sufre una intoxicación etílica.

—¿Traducción? —gimió Inuyasha, agarrándose la cabeza.

—Es por culpa de haber tomado tanto anoche, descerebrados.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó Kouga hecho una furia, levantando la cabeza, que había tenido pegada a la mesa desde que se sentó—. ¡¿Y por qué permitiste que nos embriagáramos con esas bebidas del infierno?!

—Yo les dije que no desde un principio, luego yo me emborraché, y ya no pude hacer nada —contestó serenamente Carolina, cerrando los ojos con resignación.

—A este paso dudo mucho que logremos regresar a nuestro mundo —murmuró Sesshoumaru con altivez, mientras meneaba la mano frente a él de manera arrogante, tratando de disipar el aire. Todos ahí apestaban a alcohol.

—Señorita Carolina —dijo Miroku, tratando de aguantar el dolor de cabeza—, sé que anoche cometimos el error de excedernos, pero en esta época moderna y maravillosa, ¿existirá algún remedio para contrarrestar semejante calvario?

Carolina se lo pensó un poco. Como escarmiento, por lo menos, debería dejar que sufrieran las molestias de la famosa cruda, pero el aspecto de sus singulares compañeros, incluida la de su amiga Agatha, era deplorable, y le dieron algo de lástima, además, no podía dárselas de muy santa, porque ella también se había emborrachado y había hecho toda una escenita (aunque no peor que la de Naraku y Agatha).

Al final, se apiadó de sus almas y preparó varias tazas de café bien cargado, las cuales repartió entre los presentes, y así mismo les dio un par de aspirinas a cada uno. No prometía ninguna mejora inmediata y les advirtió que se sentirían mal por lo menos hasta el medio día o más, pero que sin duda les ayudaría a no sentirse tan del asco.

—Yo tengo otro remedio —dijo Agatha tomando de su café—. Podemos preparar una comida especial —añadió, aunque Carolina notó cierto dejo de malicia en su voz, que fue imperceptible para los demás, quienes sufrían como mártires.

—¿Chilaquiles? —preguntó la muchacha—. ¿Te sientes bien como para prepararlos?

—No, algo mejor… —le contestó, sonriéndole con complicidad a su compañera, quien le devolvió el gesto. Había ido a varias fiestas con Agatha, y no importaba que tan mal se sintiera, o que tan fuerte fuera la resaca, siempre existía tiempo para joder a alguien, y más si se trataba de inocentes almas en desgracia como ellos.

Aunque ninguno tenía hambre y más de uno aseguró que el siquiera pensar en comer algo les daba nauseas, Agatha insistió en que aquel remedio comestible era lo mejor para disipar el dolor, y en parte, tenía razón, así que terminaron por aceptar. Los pobres no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba, y no porque Agatha cocinara mal, porque de hecho era buena con la cocina, sino porque aquel remedio contra la resaca, muy popular en México, tenía que ser ingerido por alguien con un estomago fuerte, y sobretodo una lengua resistente y un profundo amor a ciertos ingredientes endémicos del país.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Carolina una vez que se quedó sola con Agatha en la cocina.

—Unos tacos —contestó, sacando del refrigerador un kilo de tortillas de maíz y varias vasijas con carne—. Les voy a dar tacos de carnitas y de pastor. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mamá dejó esto hasta el fondo de la nevera.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Claro que no. Tengo un ingrediente especial —dijo al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa de plástico que dejaba ver varios bultos, algunos amarillos y otros naranjas.

—¡No me digas que…!

—Oh, sí. Es justo lo que estás pensando —dijo Agatha con un tono maligno, comenzando a calentar la carne.

—¿No crees que puede ser un poco fuerte para los chicos? No están acostumbrados, ni si quiera tú aguantas semejante cosa, y eso que eres mexicana.

—¿Y de dónde viene ese repentino amor? ¡Si te mueres por ver sus caras cuando lo prueben! —Carolina lo pensó un poco. ¿Tenía la sangre fría para hacerles eso a los chicos de Inuyasha? Incluso pocos mexicanos se atrevían a comer semejantes cosas, y si lo hacían, sufrían mucho, ¡pero cómo lo amaban! No por nada México tenía tanta gente con gastritis.

Carolina se vio envuelta en un pequeño conflicto interno. Sin duda, lo que les esperaba haría que se olvidaran de su cruda, porque el dolor que sentirían sería mil veces más fuerte que eso; por otro lado, ambas se estaban aprovechando de la inocencia e ignorancia de sus nuevos amigos…

¡Claro que la apoyaba! exclamó Carolina, comenzando a picar el cilantro, la cebolla y el tomate.

—¿Y sabes preparar eso? —preguntó la joven cortando un par de tomates, mientras observaba cómo Agatha sacaba los bultos anaranjados de la bolsa.

—Claro que sí. Recuerda que mi papá tiene un restaurante, y a los turistas americanos les encantan estas cosas. Él me enseñó, y además, me obligó a comerlo... —hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando un traumático episodio—. Fue como caer en el mismísimo infierno —sentenció con voz sombría, mientras ponía los ingredientes secretos sobre el comal caliente.

—¡No jodas! ¿Vas a torearlos? —exclamó incrédula su amiga. Si ella se creía mala, Agatha sobrepasaba las líneas de la crueldad y el sadismo.

—¡A huevo! ¡Estamos hablando de la _salsa del diablo_, no de cualquier mariconada!

Un rato después, entre las dos chicas prepararon varios tacos, pusieron en vasijas el cilantro, la cebolla y el tomate picado, y finalmente, Agatha agregó los ingredientes especiales a la licuadora. Quedó una especie de salsa entre roja y amarilla, espesa y concentrada, de uno de los ingredientes mexicanos favoritos. Se reían en voz baja, imaginando ansiosas el momento en el cual los chicos probaran eso.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —inquirió Inuyasha mirando con curiosidad los extraños alimentos frente a él. Miroku tomó un taco en sus manos y lo inspeccionó. Uno de ellos parecía tener un tipo de carne intensamente roja dentro de una especie de masa cocida y suave, de color blancuzco, de forma redonda y doblada de tal forma que la carne quedaba dentro.

—Son tacos de pastor y carnitas —contestó Carolina con orgullo. Si había algo de lo cual los mexicanos podían presumir ante el mundo, era de su variada y sabrosa gastronomía... aunque esa comida solía ser un poco cruel con los extranjeros.

—Es una comida típica de nuestro país, les gustará… se los aseguró —afirmó Agatha con una voz extraña, que hizo que Sesshoumaru comenzara a sospechar—. Aquí hay cilantro, cebolla y tomate, y un poco de sal. Le pueden agregar lo que quieran, resalta el sabor.

—¿Acaso estás tratando de envenenarnos? —espetó Sesshoumaru, haciendo que instantáneamente las chicas se pusieran nerviosas, preguntándose si las habían descubierto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La tal Agatha… —Apuntó a la aludida— Tiene una mirada extraña. —Ante esto, los demás comenzaron a alarmarse. Sólo faltaba que la tipa fuera una psicópata que estaba tratando de envenenarlos, tal y como sospechaba el poderoso demonio.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No sería capaz! —Se defendió la joven.

—No le hagas caso, Sesshoumaru. Está cruda, cuando está así suele tener una mirada extraña, por el dolor. Sólo sufre —dijo, dulcificando falsamente su voz. Sesshoumaru entonces pensó que sería muy tonto por parte de las chicas el intentar intoxicarlos con veneno hecho por humanos, al menos a él, no le afectaba. Si los demás se morían por cualquier cosa que pudiera contener esa comida, a él le daba igual. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru también se moría de hambre, así que accedió a comer, pero apenas iban a dar el primer bocado, cuando Carolina los interrumpió.

—¡Pero échenle, que no cobramos! —La muchacha tomó una pequeña cuchara y comenzó a poner un poco de cilantro y algo de limón en los tacos de todos—. ¿Alguien quiere cebolla? —preguntó, aunque hubo uno que otro que se negó, que porque provocaba mal aliento, aunque la boca ya les apestaba a alcohol.

—También pueden agregarle esta salsa —sugirió Agatha acercándoles el molcajete que contenía la famosa salsa secreta, receta de su padre. Para comer eso, se tenía que ser muy, pero muy valiente…

Era como la trampa del Diablo.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Miroku mirando con detenimiento la salsa anaranjada, mientras Inuyasha la revolvía un poco con una cuchara.

—Esto huele muy fuerte —comentó el híbrido, un poco atontado por el fuerte aroma.

—Es cierto. Parece un condimento pesado. —Lo secundó Sesshoumaru una vez que notó que el aroma del aderezo le saturaba incómodamente las fosas nasales. Inuyasha estornudó un par de veces.

—Nunca había visto algo así, y que oliera así —le susurró Kouga a Sango.

—Es una salsa típica de nuestro país. Les va a gustar. Aquí es pecado comer tacos sin agregarles salsa; resalta el sabor, y además, les va a ayudar con la cruda —contestó amablemente Agatha, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las carcajadas que quería soltar de sólo imaginar las caras que pondrían.

—Bueno, mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que debemos probar cosas nuevas… —murmuró Kagome con cierta duda, pero agarrando valor para agregar una buena porción de salsa en un par de sus tacos.

—Y si ayuda a contrarrestar la resaca… —añadió Miroku, imitando a Kagome. Poco después los demás también se animaron a agregar un poco de aquella extraña salsa en su desayuno.

Las cosas pasaron como en cámara lenta, al menos para Agatha y Carolina. Vieron con ansias como todos ponían un poco de salsa en sus tacos, y con cierta duda y expectación al probar una comida tan exótica, incluida Kagome, se llevaron con lentitud los tacos a la boca. Agatha comenzó a tonarse los dedos de las manos y Carolina a morderse el labio inferior. De verdad iban a comerla… ¡habían caído! ¡Y de qué manera!

Ambas chicas agrandaron los ojos, controlando el impulso de gritar y carcajearse cuando vieron que los personajes daban el primer mordisco a sus respectivos tacos, incluso podrían jurar que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

Al principio, durante los primeros segundos, no sucedió nada. Los chicos masticaron dudosos el nuevo alimento, conociendo a través de sus bocas y lenguas el exótico sabor de la carne al pastor y la consistencia suave de las tortillas, mezclada con el ácido limón y los fibrosos trocitos de cilantro, mientras, la salsa se mezclaba con el resto. Los segundos se les antojaron eternos, y al no ver reacción alguna, Agatha comenzó a dudar seriamente de sus dotes como cocinera, o si había errado con la receta, ya hasta estaba pensando en ir corriendo a un rincón para llorar, pero entonces notaron que Miroku daba una rápida muestra de aprobación y pareció estar apunto de decir algo, pero a los pocos segundos, milésimas, su rostro comenzó a cambiar lentamente. Sus cejas se arremolinaron en su frente y torció la boca confundido. A los gestos de Miroku lo siguieron los de los demás, quienes comenzaron a hacer, primero, caras de confusión, y después comenzaron a respirar rápidamente, como si se estuviesen ahogando, y finalmente sus rostros y facciones se deformaron.

Los primeros quejidos y gruñidos comprobaron a las chicas que el plan había sido un rotundo éxito. La despiadada salsa de chile habanero, uno de los más picantes del mundo y originario de México, estaba haciendo su obligado y famoso efecto sobre sus pobres e inocentes lenguas.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —aulló Naraku, respirando entrecortadamente y con el rostro deformado.

—¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?! —exclamó después Miroku, luchando por no regresar al plato el trozo de taco que estaba masticando contra su voluntad.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! —gritó Inuyasha con desesperación y la boca llena, con Sango y Kagome como coro—. ¡Esto arde como el demonio! ¡Mi lengua, se derrite!

—¡La lava ha de ser más sabrosa! —gimoteó entrecortadamente Kagura, quien indiferente a los modales, devolvió al plato su pedazo de comida.

—¡Agua, agua! —rogaron al mismo tiempo Kouga y Hakudoushi, tosiendo como si se estuviesen ahogando. Incluso Kanna puso una cara de desahuciada y sobra decir que, al igual que su hermano albino, estaba roja como un tomate, y sufriendo dolorosas arcadas.

—¡¿Qué clase de veneno nos dieron, brujas?! —reclamó Sesshoumaru hecho una furia, pero incapaz de moverse para romperle el cuello a esas dos humanas tramposas. Su lengua, que parecía estarse deshaciendo dentro de su boca, le impedía moverse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera agua.

En este punto Agatha y Carolina comenzaron a reír como maniacas y a dar saltos de alegría. Admitámoslo, los mexicanos adoran ver a los extranjeros sufrir con la picante y muy pesada comida de su país, más parecida a bombas de tiempo que a comida normal. Sólo un mexicano era capaz de ponerle una salsa como esa a sus tacos, a menos que tuviera experiencia y se preparara mentalmente para lo que le esperaba, y más de uno prefería sacarle la vuelta a dichas salsas, a menos que tuviera agua o leche a la mano, o bien, que fuera un amante del dolor.

—¡Es la venganza de Moctezuma! —gritó histéricamente Agatha, bailando alrededor de la mesa como si estuviese en una especie de ritual o presenciando un sacrificio humano.

—¡Poder mexicano, cabrones! —Carolina exclamó con júbilo, mientras sus amigos se deshacían sobre la mesa y se retorcían sobre sus asientos, gimoteando descontroladamente.

—Les dimos salsa habanera, uno de los chiles más picantes del mundo, y orgullosamente mexicano —Agatha le guiñó un ojo al grupo, quienes la miraban descolocados.

—¡¿Nos diste picante?! ¡Maldita arpía! —reclamó Naraku, quien ya comenzaba a lagrimear al igual que los demás desgraciados. Inuyasha y Kouga, en este punto, ya estaba moqueando y todos estaban rojos hasta las orejas.

—¡Qué wasabi ni que la chingada! ¡Chile habanero, señores, pa' que vean lo que es bueno! —añadió Agatha de manera descarada, pero nadie la escuchó, porque estaban maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos y gritando que se estaban muriendo.

—Ay, ya, qué exagerados, nenazas —Carolina arqueó una ceja, aunque Agatha comenzó a compadecerse de los chicos. Ya había sido suficiente diversión a expensas del sufrimiento de los pobres inocentes.

—Está bien, Carolina, ya fue suficiente. Trae la leche.

—¿Segura? Esto apenas comienza.

—No seas mala. Míralos nada más; parece que cayeron en el infierno. —Carolina le terminó por dar la razón a su amiga y fue por la dichosa leche. Al principio no quisieron tomarla, exigían agua, pero una vez que Carolina les dijo que la leche era mucho más efectiva que el agua, una pequeña pelea se suscitó entre todos los personajes, ya que discutían sobre quién tomaría primero un sorbo del preciado liquido, disputándose y arrebatándose unos a otros el galón de leche, hasta que el comedor terminó hecho un verdadero asco.

Y es que hay que ver las cosas como son, y entender el calvario por el que acababan de pasar nuestros amigos. El chile habanero es un condimento picante que no sólo arde, sino que penetra en el cuerpo desde la delicada y sensible lengua. Su efecto es prolongado y se tiene que tomar más de un generoso sorbo de leche para atenuarlo siquiera, y eso que sólo les habían dado salsa, que otra cosa sería comerse entero un chile de esos.

Una vez que estuvieron más calmados, pero aun sufriendo los estragos de semejante comida del diablo, tuvieron que tomarse un respiro y recuperarse, incluso Sesshoumaru, antes de poder reclamarles a las chicas por casi haberlos matado.

—¡¿Qué demonios nos diste, arpía?! —Kouga se abalanzó hacia Carolina, quien apenas reaccionó.

—Sólo un poco de picante —contestó, incapaz de disimular una sádica sonrisa.

—¿Picante, o veneno? —Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja con arrogancia, aunque había perdido bastante de su dignidad y orgullo después de retorcerse junto al resto.

—No es para tanto, sólo es una comida.

—¿Comida? —exclamó Naraku, incrédulo—. ¿De verdad ustedes se comen esto? ¡Es casi tan horrible como mi veneno! —Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo sentimos —dijo Agatha.

—No, no lo sienten —contestaron a coro.

—La verdad, no, no lo sentimos, sólo les dimos esto para que se les bajara la resaca.

—Y para ver sus caras de dolor —le susurró Carolina a su amiga, para después compartir una maliciosa risilla.

—¿No había una manera más amable de quitarnos la resaca? —reclamó Sango, tosiendo un poco.

—Con lo que iban a sufrir con ese picante se les iba a olvidar el dolor de la resaca —aseguró Carolina—. Díganme, ¿apoco no funcionó? ¿A alguien todavía le duele la cabeza?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros. El ardiente efecto del chile habanero aun penetraba en sus lenguas, pero parecían haberse acostumbrado, y gracias a la leche, el dolor de cabeza había quedado de lado. Debían admitirlo, fueron segundos horribles de dolor, pero nada comparado a andar todo el santo día como cucaracha fumigada por culpa de una resaca. A pesar del sadismo detrás de la acción, aquellas dos humanas los habían ayudado… a su manera, claro. No podían reclamarles nada, además, todos, orgullosos como eran, tenían que admitir que aquella muestra de debilidad mermó mucho su dignidad.

—Bueno, chicos, ustedes terminen de comer; no tiene que probar la salsa de nuevo. —Agatha se dirigió a lo que quedaba de la sala de su casa para prender la televisión, acción que dejó muy confundida a su amiga.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo que qué hago?

—¡¿Pues qué esperas?! Ponte ropa decente, que tenemos que salir a buscar la Perla de Shikon —exclamó Carolina.

—¡Es cierto! —gritaron algunos de los personajes de Inuyasha—. Se supone que hoy iríamos a buscarla.

—¿Están locos? ¡Es domingo, día sagrado, día de descanso! —contestó Agatha estirándose perezosamente sobre un sofá—. Además, mira eso. —La muchacha cambió de canal para sintonizar un noticiero. Dieron una breve nota antes de hablar de la noticia verdaderamente importante, y por demás bizarra.

—¡Están hablando de lo que pasó ayer! —exclamó Carolina acercando el rostro a la pantalla, mientras los chicos se levantaban para echar un vistazo. Un hombre estaba dando una extraña noticia que al parecer, tenía relación con los raros acontecimientos que se suscitaron el día anterior en la capital de Baja California Norte.

—"_Es una historia extraña la que escuchamos aquí, pero como les venimos informando desde el viernes, unas extrañas personas aparecieron, de la nada, así como lo oyen, en la ciudad de Mexicali, Baja California" _—dijo el reportero, mientras una pantalla detrás de él pasaba una serie de imágenes donde extraños agujeros delineados con brillantes colores se abrían en medio del aire. Eran fotografías que las cámaras instaladas en los semáforos y la garita fronteriza había captado, luego de que las imágenes se difundieran por todos los medios de comunicación. Dieron un gran preámbulo para avisar en el noticiero que pasarían los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, cosa que dejó aterradas a Carolina y Agatha, puesto que al ver la imagen exacta de sus nuevos amigos, cualquier fanático de anime que se respete, identificaría que se trataba de los personajes –o por lo menos cosplayers- de Inuyasha.

La tensión se mantuvo entre ambas tan pesadamente que casi les da dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente, y tal parece que gracias al poder de la Perla de Shikon o las ondas magnéticas o alguna locura como esa, las imágenes del video se distorsionaban de vez en vez mientras los agujeros aparecían en el aire y de ellos salían sus buenos amigos. Las imágenes tenían poca nitidez, pero eran lo suficientemente alarmantes como para poner a pensar a todo el mundo en alguna explicación.

Agatha no perdió tiempo y tomó la laptop de Carolina. Fue directo a YouTube y tan sólo abrir la pagina, las sesiones de noticias se atestaban con los misteriosos videos e imágenes que se habían captado.

—Ay, no, esto está mal, está muy mal —vociferó Agatha pegando el rostro a la pantalla y haciendo una infinidad de clicks—. ¡Carolina, esta chingadera ya está en YouTube, en todo Facebook y hasta hicieron un Trending Topic en Twitter!

—No me jodas —murmuró la chica acercándose también a la pantalla, observando la infinidad de imágenes, suposiciones y teorías que los cibernautas estaban haciendo para explicar el acontecimiento. La gente sacaba toda clase de ideas; conspiraciones del Nuevo Orden Mundial, experimentos militares de los Estados Unidos, experimentos científicos secretos que habían salido mal, los indispensables extraterrestres y las clásicas "cortinas de humo", cortesía del gobierno. Los más fanáticos hablaban del fin del mundo y la llegada del Anticristo (lo cual tenía cierta lógica, si se contaba a Naraku).

—Estamos bien asadas, Carolina —sentenció Agatha.

—No, no estamos tan jodidas aun. —Se apresuró a decir—. Seguro que más al rato sale alguna otra cosa y se le va a olvidar a todo el mundo. Mañana ya será noticia vieja. Por lo pronto, pues tienes razón, será mejor quedarnos aquí. —Tomó la laptop e investigó un poco las noticias locales. Para su desgracia, no sólo los periódicos y redes virtuales hablaban del suceso de las personas que salieron de los agujeros, también se hablaba del zafarrancho que se había armado el día anterior en la Plaza. Carolina se puso histérica, y se lo contagió a su amiga, quien como una posesa apagó todas las luces de la casa, corrió las cortinas y echó llave a cada puerta, murmurando que después de eso seguro que la policía las estaba buscando y que nunca más podría salir de casa, que vivirían enclaustradas comiendo frijoles de lata.

—No seas exagerada. —La regañó Carolina, frente a la mirada atónita de los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes creían que Carolina era la menos indicaba para hablar de eso.

—O sea… ¿en serio nuestra llegada causó tanto caos en su mundo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Miroku, y para toda respuesta, Carolina fue la única que se animó a contestar.

—¡¿Qué no lo ves, carajo?! ¡Agatha y yo estamos jodidas! ¡Jodidas! Nos van a encontrar, por lo que pasó ayer, e iremos a la cárcel. Ustedes todavía la libran, porque van regresar a su época, pero nosotras nos vamos a quedar con el problema.

Agatha comenzó a gritar que no quería ir a la cárcel, que añoraba libertad (Kagura se unió a su protesta, cosa que dejó en un shock de éxtasis a la joven, y a un Naraku sumamente enfadado). Carolina pasó diez minutos dándose de golpes contra la pared, hasta que Sango y Kagome tuvieron que detenerla para que no se abriera el cráneo. Rin comenzó a asustarse con la actitud de las dos jóvenes y se escondió detrás de Sesshoumaru, preguntándose qué pasaba e insistiendo con que ya quería irse. Casi se arma la bronca, porque Sesshoumaru comenzó a exigir que se callaran de una vez (por los niños, o Rin, básicamente), y estuvo a nada de matar por segunda vez a Carolina; a Agatha no, porque esta se puso a dar vueltas por toda la sala, y Kagome tuvo que darle una cachetada para que reaccionara, luego de que comenzara a hablar de hacer pactos suicidas y fabricar cápsulas de cianuro. A Carolina tuvieron que golpearla en la nuca para que se calmara, cortesía de Sesshoumaru, mientras Inuyasha la sujetaba de los brazos.

Esperaron a que Carolina despertara después del tremendo golpe (básicamente, Kouga la despertó amablemente, arrojándole un vaso de agua fría). Entendieron que las chicas estaban en serios problemas, al menos, por ahora y mientras no arreglaran su situación. Por su parte, ellas entendieron que no ganaban nada poniéndose histéricas y dramáticas, mientras Hakudoushi les decía que las chicas de la época moderna eran muy cobardes y exageradas, y que no aguantarían ni cinco minutos en el Sengoku, comentario que provocó que Kagome se le fuera encima al pequeño niño, pelea que tuvo que ser detenida por Inuyasha y Kouga, y un Naraku tratando de controlar a su pequeño mocoso.

—¿Y qué hay con ustedes dos? —espetó Kouga de pronto, con un tono de voz bastante brusco, tratando de desembarazarse de la anterior crisis. De todos los que estaban ahí, probablemente Inuyasha y él (y Sesshoumaru) eran los que más desconfiaban de Carolina y Agatha. Era el que menos tiempo había convivido con ellas y, si seguía su instinto, aunque las dos chicas no parecían tener malas intenciones y ser más bien un poco infantiles, no le terminaban de dar buena espina. Si iba a estar atorado en ese mundo futurista y aparte viéndose forzado a recibir ayuda de esas dos "psíquicas", por lo menos quería conocer lo más que se pudiera de ellas.

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Carolina un poco contrariada.

—Sí, qué hay con ustedes. ¿De dónde son o qué con sus vidas? Personalmente, si voy a tener que recibir de su ayuda, quiero saber lo más que se pueda de ustedes —contestó el hombre lobo acercándose a las jóvenes y agudizando su olfato, a ver si captaba algo, pero no había nada extraño. Ambas olían como humanas comunes y corrientes.

—Pues, ella se llama Agatha Romaniev, y yo Carolina Armendáriz —dijo la joven con una sonrisa descarada, lo cual desató la furia del lobo.

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

—A lo que se refiere Kouga —intervino Kagome—, es que, tiene razón, ustedes nos están ayudando y tal parece que mientras estemos aquí, viviremos con ustedes. Es justo y necesario, que sepamos lo mínimo sobre ustedes, ya que ustedes nos conocen muy bien.

Agatha y Carolina se miraron con suspicacia. ¿Qué tanto debían contar? Bueno, no era como si tuvieran una gran historia de vida o hubiesen estado metidas en problemas antes de esto, así que empezaron con lo básico, aunque Sango pudo notar que de pronto se cohibieron.

—Bueno, empecemos con esto, ¿de dónde son? ¿Ambas son de esta región? —inquirió la exterminadora con gesto curioso.

—Yo sí. Yo nací aquí, en Mexicali —se apresuró a contestar Carolina.

—Pero yo nací en un lugar llamado Ciudad Victoria, al otro lado del país, en un estado llamado Tamaulipas, y vine a vivir aquí con mi madre a eso de los nueve años —contestó por su parte Agatha.

—Vaya, estos lugares si que tienen nombres extraños —exclamó Kagome. Agatha y Carolina apenas pudieron suprimir sus risillas.

—Si la chica supiera la cantidad de cacofonías que puede causar su nombre por estas tierras… —le murmuró Agatha a su amiga. Y es que, no por nada le habían cambiado el nombre a "Ahome".

—¿Y a qué se dedican? ¿Estudian o trabajan? —preguntó la sacerdotisa del futuro, quien estaba más familiarizada con todo el asunto de las instituciones académicas actuales.

—Pues yo estudio una licenciatura en psicología. Voy en cuarto semestre —exclamó Agatha con mucho orgullo.

—Yo ciencias de la comunicación —aclaró Carolina usando su tono más altivo.

—¿Y qué edad tienen? Ya se ven un poco viejas —comentó Inuyasha, sin tacto alguno.

—¡Óyeme! ¡¿Cómo que viejas?! —vociferó Carolina, profundamente ofendida, mientras Agatha se levantaba de su lugar con aspecto amenazante—. Yo este año cumplo veinte años, y Agatha acaba de cumplirlos.

—¿Tienen veinte años? —Hakudoushi soltó una carcajada—. Pues sí están un poco viejas, la verdad.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, aborigen?! —farfulló Agatha, quien le tenía terror a la vejez—. Estamos en nuestros mejores años. ¡En la pura flor de la juventud!

—¿Ambas rondan los veinte años y aun no tienen marido, ni hijos? —intervino Naraku en la conversación. Debía aceptarlo. Era uno de los más grandes villanos de su época, pero el mismo hecho de serlo y tener que estar al tanto de los movimientos de sus enemigos, le creó un ligero gusto al chisme, y bueno, fuera mascaras, ¿a quién no le gusta el chisme? Sin contar que eso de los "hijos" era un tema importante para él, quien parecía querer hacerse de su propio equipo de futbol.

—¡¿Cómo que maridos e hijos?! —exclamaron espantadas las dos.

—Deben ser muy malas cocinando y llevando una casa como para que tengan una edad tan avanzada, y aun estén solteras —añadió Naraku.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la comida. —Lo secundó Kagura, recordando el horrible desayuno.

—O puede que sea porque las dos están horribles —agregó Sesshoumaru con sorna.

—¡¿Fea, yo?! —exclamó cada vez más histérica nuestra buena Carolina, a punto de tomar el objeto punzocortante más cercano para ir a sacarle los ojos a Sesshoumaru, por mucho que amara al personaje.

—Yo puedo ayudarlas con el asunto de los hijos. —Miroku se acercó a ambas. Apenas estuvo frente a ellas, tomo las manos de las jóvenes entre las suyas, y dijo aquella frase que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Les gustaría tener un hijo con este humilde monje? —preguntó haciendo uso de su sonrisa más galante. A continuación se escuchó un típico chillido femenino que reprochaba a los cuatro vientos: _"¡Monje pervertido!", _ seguido de una buena bofetada por parte de Sango, aunque Agatha y Carolina estaban un poco conmocionadas, e incluso sonrojadas.

—Mira a este cabrón, ni novio he tenido y ya me anda pidiendo chamacos —murmuró Agatha poniendo ambas manos en la cadera.

—Si nos pidió tener un hijo con él, es porque no estamos tan horribles como tú dices. —Carolina miró a Sesshoumaru y de manera osada, le mostró la lengua.

—Yo no tendría hijos jamás, pero estaría dispuesta a darle todos los hijos que quiera a Narak…

—¡Calla, Agatha! Que con el oso que hiciste ayer fue más que suficiente.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hice anoche? —Agatha miró alarmada a todo el grupo, temiendo lo peor.

—Pues te le declaraste a Naraku, frente a todos.

—¿Qué yo hice qué?! —Enseguida miró a Naraku, esperando que lo desmintiera. Para su mala suerte, el híbrido asintió con la cabeza, dando por entendido que sí lo había hecho.

Agatha se quedó un momento paralizada. Era coqueta con Naraku y casi, casi, lo acosaba, pero una cosa era hacer eso, y otra muy distinta decirlo directamente a todo el mundo y con unas copas encima.

—Si me disculpan… —murmuró Agatha, cambiando como un zombie hacia la puerta—, iré a tirarme del puente más cercano.

—Agatha, aquí no hay puentes —le dijo su amiga.

—¡Mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que tardé horrores en actualizar, pero, no sé, me negaba a hacerlo, por ciertas razones.<strong>

**En fin, como pueden ver, no podía dejar a nuestros buenos amigos de Inuyasha estar una temporada en México, sin que probaran los famosos tacos, y encima aprovechándonos de su inocencia. No voy a mentir, muchos amamos ver las peripecias gástricas que pasan los extranjeros cuando visitan México, no por nada se le llama la Venganza de Moctezuma. Y créanme, el chile habanero, es picante, MUY picante. Claro, que hay otros chiles peores, pero, el habanero no tiene nada que envidiarle a los demás xD **

**Pues, no tengo mucho que aclarar. El capitulo no me terminó de gustar, creo que está un poco flojo con el humor, Carolina era mejor con eso de la parodia y lo cómico, y yo, pues no tanto, y como ya saben, desde el capitulo 6, yo me he encargado de seguir la historia por mi cuenta. **

**Por cierto, ya no le quedan muchos capítulos al fic. Creo que apenas unos cuatro, a lo mucho, y creo que exagero, cinco. Así que, esta historia está por entrar a la recta final.**

**Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido. Muchas gracias también por sus reviews.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
